Su primer rechazo
by Erimi-chan
Summary: Tomoyo se declara a Eriol, pero él la rechaza. Ante esa negativa, pide que la trate como el resto de chicas, sin pensar que el inglés es de muy fáciles sentimientos con ellas. Poco a poco irá adentrándose en su vida y cuando lo note sabrá que ya no hay marcha atrás. Los secretos y las trampas la atarán a ella también. ¿Está Tomoyo dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo? AU ExT REEDITANDO
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía

* * *

**Prólogo**

**"_Su primer rechazo"_**

Era una fresca mañana de primavera, en la cúpula de los árboles se podía escuchar el pequeño cántico de las aves; las flores emitían su más agradable aroma; el cielo estaba tan despejado, sin ninguna nube gris al asecho; definitivamente era una de esas mañanas perfectas en la que uno sin pensarlo comienza a sonreír… pero porqué esta misma sensación de bienestar no confortaba a algunas personas, porqué justamente tuvo que ser a ella a quien le sucediera eso, porqué tuvo que ser un día antes, porqué y muchos porqué más solo parecían hacerse un eco interminable en su cabeza… todo jugaba en su contra, justamente con sus más preciados sentimientos

Limpió las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban con el puño de su blusa de seda, no podía soportar todas esas emociones mezcladas que albergaban en su ser

—Tomo-chan me da tanta pena verte así, me causa demasiada tristeza —Murmuró su castaña amiga, Sakura, quien la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos por unos segundos

—Aún no lo entiendo, Eriol es un tonto o qué le pasa, tú vales mucho —Escupió una muy fastidiada Nakuru— Sinceramente él ha cambiado en este tiempo, pero jamás pensé que…

—… fuera a rechazarme —Tomoyo levantó la cabeza, escondiendo un en llanto que tenía— Quizás para él no significo lo mismo que para ustedes

...

...

...

...

**Flash Back**

_Ese era día, ella especialmente había escogido esa fecha en su calendario para importante ocasión, un 12 de setiembre, sí, justamente el mismo día, solo que con un año de diferencia, en el que su mejor amiga de toda la vida y el joven castaño de ojos marrones que conocía desde su niñez habían comenzado a llamarse "enamorados". Fue iniciativa del mismo Syaoran el declararse a Sakura, y esta en corresponderle tan preciado sentimiento._

_Tomoyo también anhelaba poder compartir ese mismo día con alguien más. Es por eso que se armó de tanta valentía y coraje, para poder dar el primer paso en tan difícil juego de emociones. Ella misma había sido quien lo había invitado, entre tan vacilante conversación que sostenían se atrevió a proponerle esa fecha para verse y al fin ella poderse librar de lo que su corazón muy adentro gritaba, un "te amo"_

_Ella llegó hecha un manojo de nervios, pero aun así muy decidida a todo, de todas formas no había que perder, se conocían también desde su tierna niñez._

De seguro también podría tener un cariño hacia mí. Pensó

_La joven amatista se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, lugar donde habían pactado la cita, era de noche, así que eso la reconfortaba aún más en sus decisiones. Miró su reloj con un poco de desesperación, mas no fue necesario… él ya estaba allí, mucho más antes que ella, seguramente esperándola_

_—Hola Tomoyo —Saludó él con una de sus típicas sonrisas que ella tanto adoraba— Soy puntual como todo buen inglés_

_La muchacha también sonrió con un poco de timidez antes de comenzar a hablar_

_—Eriol… —Le pronunciar su nombre, no se cansaría de hacerlo_

_—Pensé que Sakura vendría contigo —Prosiguió alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven— ¿Es algo importante de lo que quieres hablarme? ¿O tal vez desees un consejo?_

_—En parte tiene algo de ambos_

_—Entonces, te escucho, sabes que siempre estoy al pendiente de lo que quieras decirme_

_—Eriol, nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos… sé que pueda resultarte incómodo lo que pueda decirte…_

_—Como te mencionaba, no encuentro nada insignificante en tus palabras —Volvió su rostro hacía la amatista y la contempló con aquellos ojos que atravesaban su alma_

_—Tal vez es algo muy trillado, lo debes haber oído algunas veces… yo… —Inhaló un poco de aire antes de proseguir— Yo estoy enamorada de ti, llevo mucho tiempo con este sentimiento dentro…_

_Eriol Hiragizawa rápidamente se levantó de su posición, aún sin despegar la mirada a la chica, quien no hacía más que ruborizarse cada segundo más_

_El joven tomó el frágil rostro de Tomoyo con ambas manos, obligándola a mirar de frente_

_—Tomoyo... no puedo corresponderte_

_Aquello fue lo que menos espero la amatista. Su ojos se empañaron de cristalinas lágrimas, que solo amenazaban con seguir su curso_

_—¿No me tienes ni siquiera un poco de cariño, Eriol?_

_—Tomoyo, te estimo bastante, pero…_

_—¿Por qué me rechazas? Sé que no son muchas las chicas que se te han declarado, pero siempre aceptaste darles una oportunidad a ellas —Mumuró apenada_

_—Ellas sabían en qué términos íbamos, no era algo formal…_

_—Pero las aceptaste, a las tres que te lo propusieron, tal vez yo no sea lo mejor del mundo, mas ¿qué tengo de diferente?_

_—Te conozco desde la niñez Tomoyo, conozco cada detalle tuyo… es por eso…_

_—Entonces es eso… aún me ves como una niña_

_—No Tomoyo…_

_—¡Escúchame! —Ya estaba cansada de sus tontas excusas, era su momento de hablar— mira, entiendo todo lo que quieres decir_

_En ese instante ella retiró con firmeza ambas manos que tenían cautivo su rostro, fue allí cuando clavó su más fría mirada_

_—Antes que sigas avergonzándome más, quiero que sepas una cosa, no quiero que me vuelvas a tratarme como una niña, soy una mujer y deseo que me trates como lo haces con el resto de ellas_

_—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?_

_—Ahora más que nunca tengo todos mis sentidos despiertos, entiéndelo, no hay ninguna diferencia entre esas chicas y yo… pero ya no interesa, al final fui rechazada… es mi primer declaración y mi primer rechazo… ¿duele sabes?_

Es mi primer rechazo también. Pensó el joven inglés

_Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, aún le temblaban las piernas, y no comprendía de dónde había sacado el valor para encararlo de ese modo… por Kami, todo se había ido al tacho_

_—Tomoyo…_

_—Ya te dije, trátame como el resto, compórtate conmigo como el hombre que eres_

_—No tienes idea de lo que dices —Dijo él caminando detrás de ella, casi implorando que lo entendiese— mas si esa es tu decisión_

_—Haz algo bueno por mí para salvar esto, y cumple con lo que te dije…_

_Finalmente ella echó a correr lo más que pudo. Sintió como sus latidos se acrecentaban a medida que más avanzaba el camino hacia la salida del parque. Hacía mucho frío, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba_

_—Como tú desees Tomoyo… —Suspiró Eriol, sabía que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero era lo que deseaba, entonces las cosas cambiarían mucho, aunque él no lo quisiese así... la condena estaba hecha. ¿Cómo haría entonces para seguir respetando sus ideales? ¿Cómo haría para no fallarle a la promesa que se había hecho interiormente tiempo atrás?— Espero que luego, no te arrepientas_

**Fin del Flash Back**

...

...

...

...

Nakuru colocó su mano sobre su cabeza aún sin entender nada, no existía razón para ese rechazo…

—Tal vez es lo mejor Tomoyo, además como te decía, Eriol está muy cambiado…

—¿… me pareció o estaban hablando de mí?

Sí, era él, había realizado su triunfal ingreso a través de las puertas que dividían los pasillos del aula universitaria, él siempre con su misma sonrisa…

_¿Acaso no entendía lo que sucedía? ¿Le faltaba sentido común? Dijo Tomoyo para sus adentros_

—¿Entonces ya lo saben? —Preguntó él desde la entrada aunque de por sí, sabía cuál era la respuesta— No deberías estar llorando, al final de cuentas tendrás lo que siempre has querido… después de tus ruegos y si de verdad lo aspiras puedo darte la _gran oportunidad_ que tanto estás deseando

Recostado sobre la puerta como una figura de mármol, de aquellas hermosas e intocables, suspiró de manera cansina observando al detalle la expresión en respuesta de la amatista

—A eso me refería Tomoyo. Es solo que esto no termina por convencerme en lo absoluto —Anunció conteniendo su enojo la mujer de orbes chocolates. Nakuru quería arrancarle la cabeza

_**Continuará**_


	2. Hostigamiento

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al cuarteto de CLAMP, la historia es mía_**

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Hostigamiento_**

La joven de cabellos largos y azabaches se volvió con parsimonia, para ver directamente a los orbes záfiros de su torturador personal. Ella quería de una vez por todas entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo

Eriol aún tenía toda la imagen de un chico responsable, habilidoso e incluso galante y caballeroso como solo los mismos ingleses podían serlo, aún dentro de un país extranjero; pero en aquella oportunidad Tomoyo no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su tan fatídico amor, pues esta era otra persona totalmente distinta a la que la joven había estado acostumbrada a tratar y a embelesarse por su candor ¿Acaso esa nueva personalidad era producto de lo que ella misma había ocasionado?

El joven inglés se aventuró a dar uno cuantos pasos en dirección a Tomoyo; ella sintió como si una daga profunda le estuviera hiriendo su frágil corazón… era demasiado lo que podía resistir, temía por tanta confusión pudiera entrar en un cuadro de demencia

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Eriol?! —Profirió con una voz muy fuerte la prima del susodicho. Ella estaba furiosa, sostenía en su rostro una mueca que demostraba todo el desprecio que sentía por aquella actitud

—Nada Nakuru, solo quería saber si la señorita Daidouji estaba dispuesta a _esa_ oportunidad, anoche sucedió un imprevisto y ella estaba muy triste —Eriol entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente recargándose en el umbral de la puerta— Seguramente ya te lo comentó

Esa fue la segunda estacada que recibió en tan pocos segundos después de la primera, no lo soportaría más, era una humillación completa

En cuestión de segundos Tomoyo tomó ágilmente su bolso, quería escapar lo más pronto posible de esa situación tan tormentosa, no entendía nada, pero tampoco lo quería comprender, solo deseaba huir

_"Es una pesadilla, esto no puede ser" Pensó cuando nuevamente sintió sus lágrimas avecinarse_

Con esa misma actitud frenética la amatista estuvo por cruzar la puerta, cuando fue impedida de lograr su cometido…

…Eriol había utilizado su propio cuerpo como una barrera para impedir que ella pudiera encontrar al fin una escapatoria. Ella estaba hiperventilando en medio de un desborde total de emociones. El joven cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, que tierno hubiese sido aquel abrazo en una situación menos deprimente

Tomoyo seguía estática, cerró los ojos con profundidad, no podía evitar sonrojarse, después de todo era de ese mismo torturador del que ella había estado enamorada tantos años. Inhaló con fervor el aroma a masculinidad que se expedía de su pulcra camisa… casi aseguraba que se asemejaba al mismo infierno, pero con un toque seductor, al fin estaba con ella, aunque fuese solo en sus pensamientos

—Por última vez ¿Realmente quieres ser tratada como el resto? No hay sentido para ello. Por favor —Él se había acercado de manera peligrosa a la oreja de la amatista y entre susurros intentaba convencerla de retractarse— Solo responde eso…

Ante aquel peligroso acercamiento, la muchacha retrocedió con cuidado, estaba por demás decir que hervía en el calor de las circunstancias, solo atinó a verlo una vez más con una expresión de miedo, pero a la vez también de frustración contenida. Sabía que si por una vez quería ser tomada en cuenta, entonces debía dejar de ser aquella primorosa niña, por la cual Eriol trataba

—¡Ya te lo dije! —Exclamó con fuerza la amatista mientas apretujaba el borde de su vestido con estampas de flores, con ambas manos

Esta vez sí pudo huir, pues en están oportunidad Eriol no la frenó, solo la dejó escapar, tampoco podía atormentar de esa manera a la joven… por más que quisiera, ella no sería igual que el resto de chicas, ella sería diferente. La manera en la que reaccionaba tenía sus razones, las cuales poseían un sólido fundamento, solo que quizás algunos no estarían del todo convencidos para compartirlos

Sakura quien había estado observando toda la escena en actitud pasiva, no había podido reaccionar, por toda la confusión que esto también le causaba… ni siquiera se inmutó para observar al pelinegro, solo quería encontrar a su amiga…. Salió corriendo tras ella sin dejar de exclamar su nombre ni por un solo instante

—¿Qué te propones Eriol? —Inquirió Nakuru levantándose de su asiento— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy haciendo solo lo que ella me pidió —Contestó de modo apacible— Además la parte seria dentro de mí, me mantiene al margen de las situaciones

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, te las verás conmigo

—No es lo que me propongo Nakuru —Se acercó hacia su prima con un gesto de resignación— Si no cooperas, le diré a tus padres, todas las cosas que hiciste por aquí; tengo serios pensamientos respecto a esto. No es algo que desee, pero es prioritario que lo haga y no deseo que contradigas mis designios

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para que ellos te hagan caso

—No es algo que quiera hacer Nakuru, no quiero generarte problemas; pero tú tampoco me los crees a mí… ¿De acuerdo _princesita_? —Puso énfasis en la última palabra haciendo alusión al apelativo con el que los padres de ella la trataban

—¡Ya cállate! —Acaso podía enfadar más a las personas, al parecer no, eso recién comenzaba— Está bien, pero ya sabes cuales son los términos

—Por cierto, quiero a Spinel de vuelta —Murmuró fastidiando aún más a la castaña

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Hostigamiento II

**Capítulo I-2da parte: Hostigamiento II**

Aún tenía el olor de su camisa impregnado en su piel, a pesar de que solo la retuvo unos segundos, eso fue suficiente para dejarle una marca imborrable en su ser, por más que intentaba olvidar esa escena, volvía ese aroma para recordarle que Eriol estaba más presente en su vida de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Trataba de no pensar en él porque eso más la confundía, en su mente las preguntas la asaltaban de manera violenta: ¿Qué era de aquel joven dulce y caballeroso a quien se le había declarado un día antes? ¿Quién era este nuevo arquetipo de "_player_" que la molestaba a sobremanera?

Se metió a la ducha sin dudarlo más, necesitaba algo que la relajara.

Esa mañana en la universidad había sido eterna, las horas parecían jugar en su contra, para peor de sus males, no había entendido ni una sola palabra que el profesor emitió, necesitaba ayuda urgente

Volteó su vista por unos minutos hacía la gran puerta de su habitación, le pareció oír que alguien la llamaba

—¡Señorita Tomoyo! —Se escuchó la firme voz de una mujer desde fuera de su dormitorio— Tiene una llamada al teléfono

—Gracias Midori, ya salgo —Tomoyo se cubrió se cubrió con la toalla q tenía más próxima a su mano. Por suerte todo el personal de que trabajaba en su mansión era femenino, se sentía más en confianza como para presentarse en ese estado

Caminó descalza por el alfombrado melón que estaba en el suelo, parecía como si estuviera pisando nubes por su suavidad, todo en su habitación era delicado y fino como ella misma.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió como pudo a la joven que la estaba llamando; esta hizo una breve reverencia entregándole de esa forma el teléfono, sin decir más la muchacha de se retiró del lugar para darle mayor privacidad a la primogénita Daidouji

_A veces esta situación se pone incómoda, me siento muy mimada por mi madre. Pensó Tomoyo sonrojándose un poco_

—¿Hola? —La amatista colocó su peso en su espalda cerrando tras sí la puerta barnizada

—Tengo un recado, señorita Daidouji —En ese momento casi por inercia ella se llevó la mano izquierda hacía su boca, estaba conteniendo el aliento. Realmente se sentía consternada porque aún él, ese casi "_player_" con nombre y apellido se empeñaba en seguir socavando su racionalidad

—Si…si dime ¿qué… pasa? —Últimamente él la estaba llamando por su apellido ¿qué podría significar eso?— ...Eriol

—Es solo un recordatorio de parte de mi estimada prima Nakuru, dice te estará esperando esta tarde para asesorarte con tus problemas en Estadística

—Pero…

—Descuida, ella me pidió que te lo hiciera recordar; al parecer se lo habías pedido hace poco tiempo —Murmuró suavemente a través de la bocina— Aunque si deseas, yo estoy muy dispuesto a ayudar, manejo perfectamente estadística, aunque si te quedas conmigo, seguramente que lo último que haríamos sería estudiar…

Esa sola frase hizo que Tomoyo comenzara a agitarse de manera peligrosa, a esas alturas seguramente el joven inglés habría notado lo nerviosa que ponía a la amatista con tan solo seleccionar algunas palabras sugerentes que francamente eran nada en comparación con lo que tenía en mente

—Entonces, Nakuru te estará esperando a las seis de la tarde, cuídate, por cierto, el color rosa te favorece mucho

—¿Qué dices? —La joven de porcelánica piel había dado un respingo sobre su sitio aún con miedo. Miró fijamente el color de la toalla, era un rosa palo. ¿Pero cómo Eriol podía saberlo?

Se levantó rápidamente observando de lleno a las grandes ventanas de su habitación. Estaba más que segura que eran polarizadas, reflejaban como un espejo a quien estuviera viendo a través de ellas. Entonces ¿qué sucedía?

—Es solo una intuición —Pudo escuchar sus risas a través del auricular— Adiós _my dear Daidouji_

La línea se cortó, él lo había hecho con la sola intención de seguir aniquilando la poca cordura que le quedaba a la amatista.

Levantó la cabeza confundida, sus ojos parecían tener una mirada vacía, no encontraba algo fijo en qué concentrarse

Resopló con fastidio, otra vez tenía esas emociones nada saludables alborotando cada parte de su cuerpo. Cogió nuevamente la bocina, esta vez con más firmeza con la que usualmente lo hacía; marcó casi instantáneamente aquel número que desde hace años se sabía de memoria, era su única esperanza

—¿Diga? —Era un voz muy animada, casi llena de energía, justamente lo que Tomoyo más necesitaba

—Sakura…

—Hola Tomo-chan ¿cómo esta… —La muchacha no pudo terminar la pregunta, fue abruptamente interrumpida por la respuesta

—¡Sakura! Creo que Eriol me está acosando

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El gato y la chica ratón

** Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo II: El gato y la chica ratón**

Miraba de soslayo la animada figura de los transeúntes a través de la ventana.

_Todos se ven tan felices. Pensó _

Puso mayor atención a un par de parejas que se tomaban de las manos y se daban castos besos cerca del parque Pingüino, parecían querer restregarle en la cara lo complicada que era su "relación" con cierto joven inglés… claro si es que a eso se le podría llamar "relación"

—Esto ya se está volviendo enfermizo —Murmuró una aburrida Tomoyo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la ventana de la limusina— Me siento ridícula

—No Tomo-chan, no tienes porqué estar así, sinceramente a mi también me sorprendió mucho esa nueva actitud…. Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que estás difamando a Eriol

—Sakura Kinomoto, futura prometida de Li —La castaña se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de que no se viera lo encendidas que estaban sus mejillas— ¿Acaso me estás llamando mentirosa? —Preguntó Tomoyo fingiendo molestia— Podemos quitarnos nuestros anillos amistad imaginarios en este momento

—¡Kya! Por eso te decía, que si no te conociera de tantos años, dudaría de ti, pero es imposible, seguro que a Eriol se le salió un tornillo; aunque la pregunta es… ¿por qué ha cambiado tanto su actitud hacía ti mientras que conmigo sigue igual que siempre?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Saku?

—Bueno Tomo-chan, pasa que Eriol siempre ha sido muy respetuoso y caballeroso con nosotras, eso era porque lo conocíamos desde que éramos niñas, ahora, Nakuru dijo que había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años

—Eso lo dijo precisamente hoy —Recalcó Tomoyo

—Tomo-chan es cierto que nos hemos distanciado más de Eriol cuando todos ingresamos a la universidad, más aún yo que estudio una carrera completamente distinta a la de ustedes —Sakura cursaba el segundo año de educación inicial, una profesión que llenaba todas las expectativas de la joven

—Pero hemos llevado pocos cursos en común, el único que llevamos ahora es Estadística —Evitó mirar a su amiga mientras hablaba, sentía un poco de vergüenza— En sí me animé a declararme porque tenía todos esos sentimientos lindos desde hace muchos años y justamente fue ese trato diferencial el que me hacía ver los cielos

Sakura rió por lo bajo, la morena se veía tan adorable cuando justificaba su amor

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Tomoyo? ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras precisas cuando te declaraste?

—Querrás decir cuando me rechazó —A la amatista le dolía recordar aquellos detalles— Sabes bien que preferí cerrar ese capítulo Saku

—Es importante que me digas lo que pasó

La joven de larga cabellera comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos a modo infantil, bajó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. Ella había dicho su verdad a medias, este era el momento de revelar todo lo sucedido

—Bien, esto… sintetizaré en una sola frase lo que dije —Indicó moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado— Yo dije, Eriol quiero que me trates como al resto de chicas

—¡Tomoyo!

—Es que estaba molesta, sabía que a las otras chicas las trataba diferente, yo quería que también me diera una oportunidad…. O sea entiendo bien lo de esa trato diferencial, pero pensé que me veía todavía como una niña

—Eso es Tomoyo ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

—Me la estás poniendo difícil Saku —Movió la cabeza dirigiendo su atención hacia la ojiverde

—Es que las pocas veces que coincidí con Eriol, él… bueno, esto… él mientras a nosotras nos trataba bien, al resto de chicas las trataba como parte de un "juego"

—Sigo sin comprender Saku

—Tomo-chan, Eriol es un playboy con las chicas a excepción de nosotras dos —La amatista se golpeó ligeramente la sien un par de veces— Tú le dijiste que te tratara como a ellas

Tomoyo frunció los labios

Ella tenía esa idea navegando por las orillas de sus pensamientos, mas tantas veces se había negado esa idea porque le daba un poco de coraje recordar que había sido rechazada. Justo ese mismo rechazo que fue el que provocó esa reacción en la morena

—Ya lo sabía Saku, pero tenía vergüenza de decírtelo, era también como admitir que Eriol me hace sentir "cosas raras" cuando me acosa

_Bien, eso no era lo que pretendía decir. Pensó cuando el sonrojo comenzaba a trepar por sus mejillas_

—¿Tomo-chan? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo vergüenza Saku —Intentaba por todos los medios no ser alcanzada por los ojos esmeraldas de la joven— Seguramente tú también sientes "cosas raras" cuando estás con Syaoran

Sakura se alejó un par de metros de la distancia de Tomoyo… la conversación se estaba tornando un poco comprometedora, nunca se imaginó estar contando esas intimidades, se sentía un poco "hentai"

—A mí también ya me dio vergüenza esto Tomo-chan —Dijo la castaña con pena dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus piernas— Retomando a lo anterior, creo que por ahora no debes preocuparte, estarás con Nakuru. Eriol no te molestará, pues como sabes, él tiene su propio departamento

—Ah, es verdad Saku —En cierta forma era bueno que Sakura quisiera cambiar el tema, el problema era ahora…. esas "cosas raras" que sentía, ¿eran normales?— Supongo que por hoy estoy salvada

—Además estaré contigo hasta que estés en las manos de Nakuru

—Tú también tienes examen mañana ¿no te estaré quitando tiempo?

—Nada amiga, por eso, cuando te deje con Nakuru iré a casa a estudiar, no te preocupes, ahora que sabemos como son las cosas, será más fácil apoyarte

Sakura se lanzó a abrazar a su albina mejor amiga, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, ambas seguían tan unidas como siempre, las dos deseaban las mejores situaciones para la otra, eran muy nobles

—Por cierto Saku, olvida lo de las "cosas raras" que te dije

—Suprimido y olvidado —Profirió la castaña al borde de las risas

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ambas muchachas inspeccionaban el recinto al detalle, no es que nunca hubiesen notado lo grande que eran los salones o lindo del tapiz color pastel que envolvía a todas las paredes; lo que pasaba era que llevaban un buen tiempo sin poner un pie sobre la mansión Hiragizawa.

Desde que el señor Clow Hiragizawa regresó a sus negocios en Londres, se podía respirar el olor de la soledad en aquella morada, mas aun cuando después de todo el tedio que significaba para Eriol esa sensación incómoda en un lugar tan grande, fuese esa la razón que lo obligo a optar por un departamento y a dejar la casa si dueño. Para la alegría de todos, Nakuru había venido desde su natal cuidad inglesa de Londres para concretar algunos negocios con el emporio Hiraguizawa y en ese lapso de tiempo, exactamente cuatro meses, ella había aprovechado para ocupar el espacio dejado en ese lugar y volverlo a llenar de vida.

Todo en aquella casa parecía intacto, es como si nunca hubieran pasado los años, los portarretratos, cuadros de marcos de cedro, las lámparas de estilo medieval seguían en sus mismas posiciones, tal y como lo recordaban desde la última vez que sus ojos se posaron en ellos

—Entonces Nakuru tardará un poco en llegar —Dijo con desilusión la joven amatista observando con detenimiento un gran reloj al estilo inglés— Van a ser las siete Saku

—Descuida Tomo-chan, apenas ella llegue me retiraré a estudiar

Tomoyo la miró con un gesto de pena, no le gustaba que por su culpa la castaña tuviese que estar sacrificando su tiempo de estudio, más ahora que iban a tener dos semanas libres por el aniversario de la universidad

—¡Kya! Tomo-chan, mira esto ¿no es lindo?

Sacudió la cabeza en un afán de quitarse todas las ideas que revoloteaban en su mente. La muchacha de ojos amatistas se dirigió hacia donde su amiga yacía sentada maravillada quien sabe con qué

—¿Qué sucede Saku? —Preguntó Tomoyo bajando un poco la cabeza para ver con claridad lo que su amiga trataba de mostrarle

—Mira, es un gatito —La castaña cogió con ambas manos al pequeño felino mientras lo ponía frente a la vista de una tímida amatista— Es muy tierno, no ha dejado de ronronear desde que lo acaricié

El pequeño individuo tenía un pelaje reluciente color negro, parecía un peluche por su apariencia, además sus brillantes ojos celestes; algo muy curioso, le daban un toque misterioso y encantador

La morena estiró su porcelánica mano en afán de acariciarlo; si Sakura lo sostenía significaba que el minino era sociable; estuvo por tocar al felino, cuando un fuerte chillido proveniente del mismo, hizo a que Tomoyo retrocediera un par de pasos

—Oh, oh…

El gato saltó rápidamente de los brazos de Sakura.

Este sacó sus garras, mientras se le erizaban los pelos del lomo, miraba fijamente a Tomoyo… al parecer no se iban a llevar bien

_Lo único que me falta, ahora me odian los animales. Pensó mientras una expresión de miedo se formaba en su rostro_

—¡Ahhhh! —Gritó horrorizada la pelinegra al paso que empezaba a correr en círculos tratando de escapar de las garras de su posible victimario

—Tomo-chan si corres así será peor —Sakura no sabía si reír o ayudar a su amiga, no era su intención, pero no pudo evitar reírse

-—Sakura, haz tu magia y calma al micho

Un casi reconocible sonido, hizo que la escena se pusiera en "stop" momentáneamente. Las puertas de madera barnizada se habían abierto, dejando ingresar a través de ellas a una mujer de hermosa cabellera color chocolate y ojos ambarinos

—Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza —Saludó con una impecable sonrisa moviendo de lado a lado su mano derecha— Oh, veo que conocen a mi Suppie lindo

El pequeño aludido pareció incomodarse ante el comentario.

_Este gato parece tener inteligencia propia. Pensó Tomoyo cruzando los brazos_

—Ignoren eso, no le gusta que le digan Suppie —Explicó entre risas mientras alzaba al minino y lo ponía en su regazo— Se llama Spinel, pertenece a la familia Hiragizawa. Eriol y yo nos turnamos para su cuidado, aunque este animalito se pasa de majadero, seguro que la mala influencia de ese primo mío ocasionó esto— Resopló resignada_ Por cierto, disculpen por la demora

—No te preocupes Nakuru, seguro tuviste tus pendientes —La amatista sonrió ligeramente, no quería incomodar a la joven con sus quejas

—Algo así, uhm… Sakura ¿Touya me repele o me quiere?

Sakura se quedó en frío, ese tipo de preguntas no era en absoluto las más fáciles de contestar para la castaña.

—Creo que tienes que darle tiempo —La ojiverde esbozó una cálida sonrisa— En fin, yo pienso que el que la sigue la consigue, suerte Nakuru

La joven Kinomoto rodeó con sus brazos a la recién llegada; quería evitar a toda costa seguir siendo bombardeada con preguntas que involucren los sentimientos de su hermano

—Uhm… ¿ya te vas?

—Sí Tomo-chan, debo estudiar, nos vemos chicas —Dirigió una última mirada a su amiga de larga cabellera azabache— Mínimo tienes que sacarte un cien, ¿de acuerdo

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Saku

—Hasta pronto Sakura, mándale saludos a tu hermano— Nakuru no podía evitar disimular su interés por el mayor de los Kinomoto

Nakuru suspiró largamente, acto seguido, colocó a Spinel en el suelo. El pequeño animal se encontraba más feliz que nunca; él hecho a correr hacia la puerta por donde había salido la castaña

—Bien Tomoyo, quiero pedirte disculpas a ti más que nada, me entretuve con comprando algunos materiales… es que… bueno, tú sabes, eres una experta en lo que es preparación de postres…

—¿Quieres que te ayude Nakuru? —Propuso la amatista

—Sería bendecida así —Se veía en los ojos ambarinos de Nakuru, el interés que ella le ponía a ese asunto— Eres tan linda, bien entonces prometo quedarme toda la noche ayudándote para tu examen

Aquellas palabras confundieron de sobremanera a la primogénita Daidouji

—¿Toda la noche? Pero… yo no he pedido permiso…

—Descuida Tomoyo, he llamado a tu madre, ella refirió que podrías quedarte esta noche aquí —La morena aún seguía en medio del no entendimiento— Tranquila, mañana temprano me ayudas con los chocolates que quiero hacer y quedamos a mano

—Uhm…

—Oh, no te preocupes Tomoyo, Eriol no vendrá por aquí, será noche de estudios

Ambas escucharon una serie de maullidos no muy lejanos a su posición, giraron la cabeza, para encontrar el origen y se dieron con una gran sorpresa.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y una figura casi marmolea, como dibujada por un artista, hacía acto de presencia con una imponente aura. Sus ojos profundos se posaron directamente en la dulce muchacha de porcelánica piel, ella sintió como si estuviera escarbando entre sus pensamientos… solo él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir "cosas raras"

—Buenas noches Daidouji —Saludó desde una distancia prudente, pero aún con ese peculiar tono en su voz que parecía hacerla quedar en medio de la nada

—¿Hey? ¿Y yo no existo? —Replicó con fiereza la muchacha de origen inglés rompiendo ese mágico ambiente que se estaba creando

—Disculpa Nakuru, solo me distraje —Mencionó sin despegar la vista de la amatista

—¿Para qué has venido?

—Te dije que quería a Spinel de vuelta

Tomoyo no había reparado en ese detalle, pero "Suppie" yacía reposando plácidamente en los brazos de su amo, y ni decir que hace algunos minutos el felino quería incrustarle las garras en su inmaculada piel. Eso demostraba una vez más que los animales se parecían a sus dueños… Spinel también tenía problemas de personalidad

—Lo siento pero Tomoyo se quedará con el

La aludida miró a Nakuru con un gesto interrogante, el movimiento fue tan brusco que sintió que se hizo daño en uno de los tendones de su cuello.

Que estaba planeando su amiga ¿alguna treta para darle la contra a su primo?

Lo más curioso era que estaba hablando incoherencias, en sí, cómo Tomoyo podría hacerse cargo de Spinel. Ella no se imaginaba cerca del felino, a menos que estuviera cubierta de marcas y rasguños. No saldría bien parada de eso, iba a necesitar un kit de emergencia las veinticuatro horas del día

—Bien, entonces... pasaré la noche aquí —Eso fue suficiente para deshacer aquellos pensamientos que se generaban en la mente de la chica

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como lo oíste, además no me lo puedes prohibir, esta también es mi casa —Sentenció Eriol dirigiendo una de sus miradas más hipnotizantes a la heredera Daidouji

… La sentencia estaba hecha, esa no iba a ser una noche normal

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_N/A: Hola chicos n.n un gusto volver a publicar un nuevo capítulo, aparte que sus reviews son cada vez más bonitos._**

_**Me divertí mucho en este cap, ahora sí, se imaginan como va la historia, yo tambien, jaja muy interesante, gracias por los coments, cuídense mucho, take care! love you! xoxo**_


	5. Noche Eterna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertencen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Noche eterna**

Palabras inconclusas, pensamientos confusos y pálpitos en el corazón que amenazaba cada vez más con hacer explotar a su corazón. Parecía que Tomoyo estaba sufriendo un tipo de arritmia.

En medio de su conciencia, alcanzó ver como Nakuru se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se tiraba mechones tras mechones de su cobriza cabellera. Seguramente ella no había previsto que algo como eso podría suceder; es más la joven Akizuki odiaba cuando las cosas se tornaban diferentes a lo que ella había planeado.

Había que admitirlo, los ingleses eran muy apegados a sus reglas y al orden; eran perfeccionistas en todo detalle

—¿Por qué esa expresión Nakuru? —Inquirió Eriol con una media sonrisa burlona— Si después de todo, la señorita Daidouji se quedará con Spinel, es propicio para mí, despedirme adecuadamente de uno de mis mejores amigos

_Suppie_ hundió mucho más su cabeza en el pecho del joven Hiragizawa, parecía disfrutar mucho del cariño vertido en las palabras por parte de su amo. A Tomoyo solo se le ocurría que ellos eran muy unidos y precisamente se sentía ruin por ser quien los separase; aunque tan solo fuese una mentira de Nakuru

—Además creo que no hay mejor persona que Miss Daidouji para cuidarla mejor de lo que haría yo

—¿Estás insinuando que no sé cuidar a mi Suppie lindo? —El animal profirió un gruñido desde su posición, sí que le molestaba ese nombre— Además qué tanto con eso de llamar a Tomoyo de esa manera, es tan impersonal, se conocen de años, ni que fuera la primera vez que la vieras —Escupió Nakuru algo ofendida mientras fruncía los labios

—Eso es porque en sí soy una persona diferente o hasta podría decirse _"nueva" _para la señorita Daidouji…

—Deja de decir disparates Eriol, que no te entiendo nada

—No importa si no me entiendes querida Nakuru, lo más importante para mí, es que my dear Daidouji haya captado el mensaje —Clavó nuevamente su mirada a los ojos de la amatista— ¿Lo comprendes querida?

—Sí lo entendí bien Eriol —Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Tomoyo por fin pudo hablar. Su voz se escuchó como un leve susurro, pero fue suficiente para contentar a la perfección masculina que tenía delante suyo

El volvió a sonreír de sobremanera. Sus ojos podían degustar el placer de ver con plenitud esa sonrisa que parecía tan sincera y auténtica, qué diferente podía resultar con su actitud; aunque después de la conversación con Sakura y esa aclaración por su parte, tenía una idea más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo… quizás, solo quizás… debería de aclararlo antes de que llegara muy lejos

Sin darse cuenta ella vigilaba sus pasos con la mirada, no dejó de observarlo ni por un segundo cuando este subía por las grandes escaleras llevando a Spinel en brazos. De un momento a otro, Eriol giró un poco la cabeza atrapando a la chica en su visión. Tomoyo se sonrojó inmediatamente, no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos

_Por qué me pasan esta clase de cosas cuando estoy contigo, Eriol, me abrumas mucho, que ni soy consciente de mis actos. Pensó avergonzada por enésima vez en el día_

—Tomoyo de verdad no pensé que sucedería esto, estoy tan apenada por ti, discúlpame

—No te preocupes Nakuru, creo que es hora de que supere este tipo de situaciones —Cogió su bolso del sofá y se lo recargó en el hombro— No siempre voy a estar así, la vida tiene que avanzar

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Me parece o es que quieres escapar?

—¿Eh? —La morena sonrió a causa de los nervios— Es una manera más práctica de afrontar esto ¿no crees?

—Tomoyo no seas mala, por favor, si quieres me arrodillo ante ti… en verdad necesito que me ayudes —La mujer sacudió a la amatista por los hombros, se veía un poco infantil aquello— Hazlo por esta pobre dama enamorada, necesito que Touya me quiera, por favor, por favor, juro que haré que te saques un cien en ese examen de Estadística…

—Nakuru...

—Puedo hablar con Kaho, es amiga de la familia y ella te pondrá una nota excelente en tu calificación, pero por favor…

—¿La profesora Mizuki? —En su cabeza surgía la duda de qué relación podría tener su docente de Estadística con el apellido Hiragizawa— ¡Ay Nakuru! mira lo que me haces pensar, está bien, está bien, me quedaré

—Tan divina como siempre Tomoyo, eres como la hermana que no pude tener, tú y Sakura son las mejores —Efusiva como en muchas ocasiones, Nakuru abrazó con fuerza a la joven de piel porcelánica; al parecer aún le faltaba manejar el tema de la delicadeza, pues casi la estaba estrangulando

—La vas a matar con esa clase de afectos —Ambas volvieron su vista hasta el origen de esa voz

—¿Eriol qué haces espiando? —Impulsiva como ella sola, Nakuru cogió un almohadón y lo arrojó lo más lejos posible con la intención de pegarle al joven que estaba apoyado en la baranda de la segunda plana— Ya vete a dormir intruso

—Tranquila, solo me divertía un poco —Tomó un extremo de la almohada que había caído cerca a él— Por cierto, te falta más precisión

—¡Ya vete! ¡Intruso!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Partió con la cuchara un pedazo del pie de limón que tenía delante.

Tenía un sabor casero y agradable al gusto de la joven amatista, no era por darse aires de superioridad; pero estaba confiada de que ella podría preparar delicias mucho más exquisitas que esas. No por algo Nakuru había requerido de su ayuda

—Me encanta este sabor —Dijo la mujer, de cabellos chocolates, emitiendo una extraña aura de felicidad al degustar el postre— Por suerte le encargué a Suzu que nos preparara un par de estos antes de que se fuera

—Fue muy atento de tu parte Nakuru

—Descuida, así tengo que atender a mis invitadas, pocas veces mis amigas me visitan, por lo que trato de consentirlas mucho cuando vienen. Espero que te sientas cómoda

—Claro que sí, eres muy buena anfitriona

—Quería hacerte una pregunta Tomoyo

—Sí, hazla sin vergüenzas Nakuru —La primogénita Daidouji sujetó con cuidado la taza de té y comenzó a beber sorbo tras sorbo de manera parsimoniosa

—¿Tienes alguna ascendencia inglesa? Quizás alguna vez viajaste a Inglaterra

—Que yo sepa no ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Es que algunos toques de tu comportamiento parecen propios de una inglesa, creo que encajarías bien en la familia —Tomoyo bajó la mirada. Unos mechones azabaches cayeron por su delicado rostro, ella estaba algo triste

—Bueno, es un bonito pensamiento, pero no creo que sea posible, por lo menos no por medio de tu primo

—Respecto a eso, quizás parezca que lo detesto y en fin, en parte es cierto por todo lo que te está haciendo —Comenzó a juguetear con un cordón de su vestido— Pero por otro lado, hay cosas que él no te ha dicho y lo entiendo…

—¿A qué te refieres Nakuru? —Preguntó la joven incorporándose de su asiento

—Olvídalo Tomoyo, es mejor no hablar de eso

—Pero ya lo hiciste… a mí me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con Eriol —Se sentía un poco apenada al decirlo, mas era cierta cada una de sus palabras— Por favor

—No es el momento adecuado, mucho menos soy la persona indicada para decir este tipo de cosas Tommy, pero créeme te enterarás cuando sea prudente —Suspiró largamente mientras se ponía de pie— Vamos, ya es hora de irse a dormir, ya estudiamos mucho

—Creí que dormiría en tu habitación Nakuru

Ambas chicas se sumergieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tomoyo no tenía noción de la hora que era, pero suponía que habían pasado minutos desde la media noche, pues a esa altura podía ver la luna en todo su resplandor a través de las amplias ventanas al final del pasillo.

—¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho las flores, es por eso que mi dormitorio está al lado del jardín

—Qué casualidad, el mío también colinda con el jardín, a mí me encanta levantarme con el olor a rosas, es muy agradable

—Eres muy _"linda"_

—Continúas diciendo cosas sin sentido Nakuru, solo estoy así porque aún no asimilo todo lo que está sucediendo

—Ten calma Tomoyo —Nakuru giró la perilla de la habitación continúa a la suya. Luego de un clic, las luces se entendieron dando paso al ingreso de ambas féminas

La habitación no era tan amplia como en la que habían estado hace unos minutos atrás, mas aun así era lo suficientemente acogedora como para brindar una plácida noche a cualquier persona.

Las cortinas caían como cascadas sobre los cristales de la ventana. Una amplia cama con detalles color rojo y perla eran la bienvenida para su nueva inquilina, todo muy parecido a la propia recámara de la misma Tomoyo Daijdouji

—Allí en la cómoda hay pijamas para que elijas_ La mujer de ojos ambarinos señaló a un mueble de dos piezas ubicado en una esquina del dormitorio —También tienes un baño privado para tu comodidad por allí_ Esta vez apuntó con el dedo a una puerta muy cerca a la cómoda

—¿En serio siempre estás a la expectativa de tus visitas?_ Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír ante tanta previsión

—Claro que sí, esta es la habitación de huéspedes, siempre está ambientada para las posibles visitas, todo está preparado, así que cuando quieras eres muy bienvenida

—Muchas gracias por la molestia

—No te preocupes, igual mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer, con eso quedaremos a mano, nos vemos

—Uhm… Nakuru…

—¿Sucede algo Tommy? —Era casi innecesaria la pregunta, pues se podía ver en el rostro de la muchacha de qué se trataba la incógnita— Si te preguntas por mi primo, pues no te preocupes, él duerme en el piso de abajo, el segundo nivel, así que no tengas miedos; aparte yo estoy al lado de tu habitación, tengo sueño ligero, así que cualquier cosa, iré en tu búsqueda

Tomoyo se colocó una mano cerca al pecho y exhaló con profundo alivio. Le daba mayor seguridad saber que Nakuru estaba de su parte y más aun que la defendería

—Gracias, aunque lo último… no creo que sea tan necesario, bueno… duerme bien, hasta mañana

—Descansa Tomoyo, hasta mañana —Tomó la perilla nuevamente y la tiró tras sí hasta dejar a la invitada sola en su recámara

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse frente a la cómoda. Retiró el cajón superior y miró que en ellos yacía una pila de pijamas femeninos de todos los colores, al examinarlos mejor, pudo visualizar que se trataban de batas de seda y algunas con encajes en la parte superior del tocado

Definitivamente esos eran del gusto de Nakuru… solo a ella se le podía ocurrir utilizar algo tan _"provocativo"_

_Nakuru Akizuki es única, como ella no hay dos. Pensó_

Cogió una bata un poco más decente que el resto de la colección, por lo menos esta sí podía quedarle a la altura de la rodilla, aunque no era de color rosado, como a ella le gustaba; podría usarlo…

—El color rosa es muy bonito —Rozó su mano sobre las delicadas piezas y luego observó con cuidado la bata celeste que había escogido— Pero no puedo ser tan exhibicionista

—En serio me gusta el color rosado, pero ¿cómo lo supo Eriol? —Entró al baño y encendió las luces mientras se reflejaba frente al espejo— Yo… debería dejar de estar pensando estas cosas, soy demasiado patética, estoy dejando que él me manipule a su antojo… que vergüenza, dónde quedó mi dignidad

Esos pensamientos no dejaron de rondar por su cabeza hasta horas después.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo haciéndose ovillos con las sábanas pudo encontrar una posición en la que al fin pudo pegar los párpados y comenzar a soñar; aunque claro, a pesar de eso, ella seguía en estado de alerta

_"Estúpido Eriol, tengo dignidad" Dijo entre sueños_

"Miau, miau"

Tomoyo se incorporó de golpe sobre su cama.

—Juro que acabo de escuchar claramente el maullido de un gato, aunque eso es imposible, la puerta está… —Giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta— …abierta. ¿Pero cómo?

Empujada por la fuerza de la curiosidad se asomó hacía el origen del sonido. Podía ver como un poco de luz se filtraba por su habitación.

Estaba tan ensimismada en buscar al minino que ni siquiera se fijó en calzarse los zapatos, mas aun, apenas y llegó a cubrirse con sus propias manos el escote de la bata celeste. Solo le interesaba saber por qué la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta…

Caminó de puntas intentado no ser muy ruidosa, pues si Nakuru decía la verdad sobre su sueño ligero, entonces podría arruinarle el descanso de la noche.

—¿Spinel? —Preguntó entre susurros la joven

_Miau, Miau_

Sin siquiera notarlo con cada paso que daba, se acercaba aun más a las escaleras; no reparaba en el camino que ella misma estaba recorriendo, simplemente lo hacía como atraída por una extraña fuerza magnética que no la dejaba de guiar por ningún segundo

Al llegar a la segunda plana, por fin pudo divisar una menuda cola peluda que siseaba contra el aire. Se sintió triunfadora al saber que no era su imaginación la que estaba maquinando cosas fantasiosas para terminar con su cordura, en verdad Spinel se había infiltrado en su dormitorio y ahora al seguirlo ella estaba…

…muy cerca de la habitación de Eriol

—Por Kami ¿Hasta dónde he llegado? —Tomoyo se llevó ambas manos a la boca

_Miau, Miau_

—Cerca de mis dominios señorita Daidouji —La joven dio un respingo por el susto

Miró con terror al dueño de aquellas palabras mientras retrocedía hacía la pared manipulada por el miedo, ni ella comprendía el por qué lo hacía

—Perdón, no quería molestarte, solo escuché a Spinel andando por arriba…

—Quizás te estaba espiando

—¿Eh? —Ella estaba muerta de los nervios— Tú no…

Mientras sentía como cada vez más la imponente masculinidad del inglés se aproximaba a su persona, su cabeza empezaba a traicionarla rememorando esas _cosas raras_, como ella lo llamaba, que despertaban al estar cerca del éxtasis de su cercanía

Sin escapatoria alguna, quedó aprisionada entre los fornidos brazos del muchacho. Entre cada inhalación que realizaba, podía sentir como ese aroma tan particular de su captor se mezclaba con su suave fragancia; no podía resistirlo estaba en medio de la embriaguez con tan solo sentir su piel rozando con su manos

—Spinel es mi mejor amigo, a lo mejor, fue una treta, para lograr esto —Parecía tan complacido diciendo aquello, Eriol estaba disfrutando a costa de la amatista— Sabía que te gustaba el color rosa, pero no creí que fueras a cambiar tu color predilecto por el solo hecho de que esta bata fuera más recatada

—Entonces… todos los batas rosadas…

—¿Te refieres a la lencería rosa? —Preguntó Eriol en un tono malicioso— Pues sí, fui yo quien hizo el cambio, para ser sincero, había planificado todo esto al detalle

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Nakuru está confabulando contigo? —No entendía hasta que extremo estaba llevando esas cosas, si continuaba así terminaría por quitarle toda su moral y virtud en ese momento

—Nakuru no sabe nada de esto, además ella también está siendo manipulada ¿quieres saber cómo? —Se aproximó hacía el rostro porcelánico de la joven, casi compartían el mismo aliento_—Ella es muy sobreprotegida por sus padres en Inglaterra, el acuerdo para venir a Japón se limitaba en acuerdos de negocios y como sabrás, en su alboroto se encaprichó con el hermano de Sakura, ahora… pues si mis tíos se enteran ¿no sería una pena que Nakuru regresara a Inglaterra para no regresar?

—¿Acaso…?

—Sí, my dear Daidouji, si tú también haces algo indebido, no dudes que revelaré ese secreto y Nakuru podría despedirse de todos sus sueños con Touya

—¿Por qué has cambiado Eriol? —Dijo en medio de su confusión— Tú no eres así

—Tú me pediste que lo fuera, precisamente hace treinta horas me lo exigiste y esta mañana me lo volviste a reafirmar— Tomó uno de los mechones azabaches de la amatista y empezó a besarlos mientras se acercaba con mucha prisa hacía su mejilla

Junto toda su parte consciente y rápidamente intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas antes de que llegase más lejos

—Entendí que cometí un error, perdón, pensé que tal vez me veías como una niña, lo siento, no me refería tampoco a esto —Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se estremecía al sentir su tacto frío tocando partes descubiertas de su escote

Eso cada vez estaba subiendo de nivel y le preocupaba mucho que su mente se llenara en un cien por ciento de las ideas de las _cosas raras_ y terminase cediendo ante el juego del _player_

—Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, yo tampoco ya no puedo detenerme, no te volveré a ver de la misma manera

_Tengo dignidad, tengo dignidad. Se mentalizó interiormente Tomoyo_

—Yo te quiero, pero no de esta manera, me importas de verdad —Un calor suave invadió sus mejillas— mas no quiero sentirme como una cualquiera, me gustabas porque me tratabas de una manera especial, no así

—Que mal que recién te das cuenta de esto —En medio de las palabras, Eriol deshizo con facilidad el primer botón del escote, casi exponiendo la tersa piel de la morena a su visión— Así es como en verdad soy, esta es mi auténtica esencia

—¡Basta! —La amatista retiró con fuerza la mano del joven mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada— Pues, entonces aprenderás que soy diferente al resto o sino te alejarás de mí

Eriol retrocedió lo suficiente para darle un espacio de comodidad a la muchacha.

Sin entender razones, ni motivos, el inglés se tomó de la cabeza y empezó a reírse a carcajadas

—Deja de hacer ruido, Nakuru despertará —Espetó Tomoyo tomando más control de sí y la situación

—No te preocupes, Nakuru tiene un sueño profundo —Comentó mientras retiraba sus anteojos del bolsillo de su camisa y se los colocaba en su rostro— Bien, me alegra que por fin hayas entendido el sentido de esto

—No comprendo…

—Me contenta el hecho que hayas recuperado tu valía y efectivamente, yo no sabría valorarte, es por eso que prefiero tomar tu segunda opción

La heredera del emporio Daidouji frunció las cejas sin asimilar lo que estaba diciendo

—Me alejaré de ti, perdón por hacerte todo esto, pero consideré que si no sabías como era en realidad, no te alejarías de mí —Otra vez había adquirido esa personalidad tan particular que Tomoyo siempre había admirado

—Eriol no…

—Entiéndelo Tomoyo —Otra vez volvía a escuchar su nombre entonado en casi un cántico por su adorado tormento— Es lo mejor así, ahora que todo está dicho, podrás estar tranquila, nadie te estará acosando, no lo mereces

—Pero…

Caminó en un intento de acercarse a él, mas al hacerlo pisó la cola del mínimo… a pesar de haber estado más de quince minutos en medio de ese acalorado encuentro, había olvidado por completo que Spinel estaba por allí

El pequeño felino emitió un gruñido tan fuerte, aunque no fue tan sonoro como el grito que Tomoyo pegó cuando Suppie le clavó las uñas en su tobillo.

Sintió el dolor tan profundo que no pudo contenerse

—AHHH

—¿¡Tomoyo qué sucedió!?

El eco hizo que la voz de Nakuru resonara por todo el pasillo del piso superior, ella había despertado

—Discúlpame Tomoyo, de verdad, no creí que llegaría tan lejos —La pena que Eriol tenía se transmitía en la sinceridad de sus palabras— Déjame llevarte al hospital

—¡¿Tomoyo dónde estás?!— La voz de Nakuru se hacía cada vez más cercana

—Eriol anda a tu habitación, si Nakuru te ve, puede que te haga problemas —Imploró la amatista

—Es mi responsabilidad, tengo que asumir todo y ayudarte, es mi prioridad

Miró de soslayo su pie, la herida no era muy profunda, pero si podía ver un brillo escarlata resbalando por su tobillo

—Dejaré que te alejes mientras me dejes como estoy, por favor —Ante esta última súplica, Eriol tomó con una mano a Spinel y antes de retirarse…

… se acercó despacio hacía la frente de la amatista, y depositó un cálido beso que para la joven duró una eternidad.

Era más de lo que había pedido, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía correspondida… su corazón emitía latidos cada vez más fuertes mientras que su alma se regocijaba por toda esa atención; no había dudas, ese era el Eriol al cual ella le había confesado sus sentimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo no fue muy complaciente con la joven, no recordaba la hora que era, mucho menos cuáles eran sus obligaciones para esa mañana, lo único que alborotaba en su cabeza, eran las imágenes de la noche anterior y su encuentro con el inglés… nada podía borrar de su memoria todos los episodios vividos

Con lentitud se sentó sobre la cama, estuvo por ponerse las sandalias, mas se distrajo al observar su tobillo, no tenía de idea de cómo, pero allí estaba la prueba, tenía un vendaje en el lugar de la herida… comenzó a hilvanar muchas ideas referente a ello, mas todo se aclaró cuando encontró un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro sobre el velador

_Mi querida Tomoyo:_

_Siento todo lo ocurrido anoche,_

_No volveré a incomodarte y cumpliré la promesa de alejarme_

_Pdta.: Lo siento, tenía que curarte, no podía dejarte así_

_Siempre estaré velando por tu seguridad y bienestar_

_No lo dudes nunca_

_E.H_

_No cumpliste tu promesa de anoche, te dije que me dejaras así y yo te permitiría que te alejes de mí. _Pensó mirando de reojo el vendaje de su tobillo._ Mas al curarme, quebrantaste eso, entonces haré lo mismo, no dejaré que te alejes de mí, te seguiré hasta saber absolutamente todo._

_Aquello fue su pensamiento final antes de que chocara con otra cruda realidad_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_N/A: Hiii! Que gusto que les paresca buena la historia chicos, más bien disculpen la demora, ahora el capítulo lo hice más largo en compensación, es que como estaba en exámenes y con la subtitulación de los mangas, ni tiempo me daba para escribir u.u espero que les paresca agradable este capítulo... dejenme decirles que el fic tiene para rato... esto es solo el comienzo, aún falta ver mucho más, y el próximo capítulo dará algunas sorpresas, agradables y no agradables jijiji me despido, muchas gracias por el apoyo, en el próximo fic, les daré agradecimientos especiales en el capítulo de manera individual, los quiero, cuídense lindos =) espero actualizar pronto para el gusto de ustedes_**


	6. Sorpresas y Dignidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertencen al cuarteto de CLAMP, la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Sorpresas y dignidad**

Tomoyo estaba fastidiada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras que ella se sumergía en los mares de la desdicha y el rechazo, el resto de sus amigas festejaban sus próximos compromisos y aniversarios casi restregándoselos en la cara; ella entendía que no era correcto, ni sano envidiar la suerte ajena, mas a esas alturas ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada…

…aquel dolor de cabeza suyo llamado Eriol Hiragizawa no había hecho mas que desaparecer toda esa semana sin dejar rastro alguno. Cumplía su absurda promesa y eso la irritaba. Justo cuando tenía deseos de componer todo, a él se le ocurría que la tierra lo tragase, era algo sin sentido

—Bien chicas, entonces las esperamos el sábado en el club de Tokio —Puntualizó una menuda chica de cabellos castaños atado en dos coletas, se podría advertir por su físico que tenía la misma edad que Sakura y Tomoyo— Por cierto, si quieren traer muchos regalos, a Rika no le molestará

—Aparte que ir a un matrimonio sin regalos es de mala suerte, conozco una historia… —Chiharu saltó de improviso frente al muchacho mientras tiraba de una de sus orejas

—Si sigues con tus historias Yamazaki, voy a reconsiderar lo de nuestra relación, ahora ven —La joven se despidió con una movimiento ondulatorio en su mano, al paso que su pareja seguía intentando poder terminar con su historia— Nos vemos chicas. Detente Yamazaki si no quieres que te lleve a rastras

Sakura dirigió una mirada muy divertida hacía su mejor amiga; no la había visto muy feliz en esos días, pero por lo menos Tomoyo parecía haberse alegrado si quiera un poco con las ocurrencias de ambos chicos

—Tía Sonomi tiene un gusto exquisito, me escogió un vestido encantador para la fiesta —Dijo la ojiverde tratando de captar la atención de su amiga— Dale mis agradecimientos a tu madre Tomo-chan

—Claro Saku, a mí también me pareció muy lindo

—Aunque apenas Touya vio mi vestido, dijo que no me dejaría ir al matrimonio de Rika y el profesor Terada, perdón… Yoshiyuki

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo

—Aún resulta un poco complejo llamarlo por su nombre

—Pero es tan romántico —Parecía que Sakura volaba en su propia nube de ilusión— Tantos años de enamorados y ahora se casan, que espléndido

—Seguro que estás esperando lo mismo de Syaoran

—¡Ay Tomoyo! Siento pena, no digas eso —Profirió la castaña cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos— Pero… no es justo que tú sigas así…

—Solo estoy un poco fastidiada porque Eriol está escapando de mí —Murmuró la amatista mientras bebía un sorbo de la soda

—Acerca de eso… Tomo-chan, Nakuru me confirmó que él vino hoy a la universidad —Eso fue como un medicamento que volvió el peculiar brillo en los orbes amatistas de la joven

—¿En serio? —Mordisqueó con ganas un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que tenía en frente, se sentía de mejores ánimos— Ah, claro, es el último día antes de nuestras mini vacaciones, era obvio que tenía que venir

—Te veo más animada con la noticia, que alegría, si deseas más tarde podemos ir a buscarlo, es más, podemos pedir la ayuda de Nakuru

—Oh, claro que sí —Pues sí, ella estaba con una mejor predisposición— Quizás encuentre más motivación para disfrutar del matrimonio de Rika y el prof…

—El novio, Yoshiyuki Terada, por favor Tomo-chan, no te confundas —Sakura invadió el recinto con una serie de risas angelicales

La cafetería era un lugar muy amplio, mas aun así, casi siempre estaba abarrotado de estudiantes universitarios, es por esa misma razón que la presencia de ambas chicas no pasó desapercibida, especialmente después de la notoria alegría de la joven Kinomoto

Siguieron platicando amenamente hasta que el móvil de la ojiverde comenzó a timbrar; Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos con una mirada pícara entre los ojos, después de todo se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo

—El joven Li, no puede vivir lejos de la señorita Kinomoto —Dijo la amatista apenas la muchacha atendió el celular— Que suerte amiga

—Aló ¿si diga? —Atendió la castaña— ¡Hermano! Deja de decirme monstruo, pero ya te dije que iré al matrimonio de Rika con ese vestido y no… no estoy con Syaoran, no le digas mocoso que es grande

La amatista daba breves sorbos hasta terminar su bebida, debía de distraerse, sino terminaría riéndose de lo divertido que se estaba tornando esa conversación de Sakura

—Iré, iré con el vestido que tía Sonomi me dio —Hubo una pequeña pausa en el jaleo telefónico— Estoy con Tomo-chan… bueno

Sakura extendió el aparato telefónico al alcance de la mano de la morena, la muchacha con un poco de confusión tomó el teléfono, la ojiverde asintió cuando su amiga lo hizo

_—Sálvame_ —Eso fue lo que pudo leer de los labios de Sakura

—Hola ¿Touya?

_—Buen día Tomoyo, perdón por la molestia, solo quería confirmar lo del pequeño monstruo —La muchacha reprimió una risita burlona_

—Vamos, deja de ser tan sobreprotector, permita que vaya al matrimonio; aparte el vestido no tiene nada de malo, el mío es parecido al de Saku

_—Uhm… si tú lo dices —Pareció vacilar unos segundos a través del auricular— Está bien, lo hago solo porque tú lo mencionas Tomoyo_

—Muchas gracias Touya —Se podía ver como Sakura suavizaba las facciones de su rostro

Apenas presionó el botón rojo del celular, la castaña se abalanzó sobre su amiga en señal de agradecimiento. La ojiverde no cabía en su felicidad, por fin había logrado convencer a su hermano; aunque siempre que se trataba de Tomoyo, ella podía lograr la diferencia con Touya, era una total suerte tenerla como amiga

—Eres excelente Tomo-chan, pasaremos unos lindos días lejos de aquí, nos relajaremos y disfrutaremos tanto —Sakura se levantó como llevada por una energía sobrenatural— Ven amiga, vamos a buscar a Syaoran y a darle la buena nueva

—Saku, Saku, cuidado harás que caiga —Refirió Tomoyo mientras la castaña tiraba de su mano llevándola en una carrera maratónica hacia las aulas de arquitectura

La joven amatista rogaba a los cielos que no su tacón no se atorara en algún lugar de su camino, de lo contrario terminaría siendo el hazmerreír de la universidad, un tipo de comidilla por allí

—Me van a salir ampollas en los pies —Chilló la morena tratando de frenar a su amiga

—Ya estamos cerca Tomo-chan, prometo que luego de eso, nos ponemos a buscar a Eriol hasta el fin del mundo

Cuando terminó la euforia de Sakura, gracias a que sus energías se acabaron por semejante carrera atlética que se había dado por todo el campus, empezó a caminar con calma por los pasillos de los salones de Arquitectura.

Sabía perfectamente que Syaoran tendría un receso en unos minutos, a decir verdad, la castaña sabía al detalle cada uno de los movimientos de su pareja; la razón era simple, se trataba de la profunda confianza se profesaban el uno al otro, eran tan envidiables, pero también adorables

—Ven Tomo-chan, esperemos a Syaoran en esta aula —Señaló la muchacha conduciéndose hacía un salón que estaba en un extremo del pasillo— Siempre acordamos vernos aquí, parece que funciona solo en turno noche, es por eso que usualmente para desocupado

—Bien que conoces de estas cosas Saku —Ironizó la amatista conteniendo la risa al pensar en algunos detalle indebidos

—¿Eh? Tomo-chan otra vez estás recordando lo de las _cosas raras_

—Sakura, me dijiste que no volverías a hablar de las _cosas raras_ —Reclamó Tomoyo con un leve rubor en las mejillas— Me haces sentir como una perver o una hentai

En medio de sus risas y algarabía, Tomoyo empujó la puerta del aula sin mucha premura, casi no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pues estaba muy contenta por todo lo que le acontecía en su vida…

…Iría de vacaciones con Sakura al club de Tokio, asistiría al matrimonio de su amiga de la infancia Rika y de su ex profesor de la escuela de Tomoeda y claro… volvería a limar las asperezas con el dueño de sus pensamientos y sentimientos… Eriol Hiraguizawa, todo salía a pedir de boca

Giró el rostro para encaminarse dentro del salón, al levantar la mirada sintió como el viento la golpeó de manera violenta, casi abofeteándola. Parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo como sus pestañas se hacían pesadas como para no ver lo que sucedía

Fue tan solo en una fracción de segundo que sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y parecía detenerse lentamente. Veía cada uno de sus sueños resquebrajarse frente a ella, marchitando cada uno de sus esperanzas volviéndolas nulas, dejándolas nuevamente en la nada

Una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos que caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros y un muchacho de fina piel, aquellas personas que al tan solo verlas parecían perfectas, justamente ellos… ellos eran los causantes de todo ese quiebre.

La imagen de la formal profesora Kaho Mizuki se había caído a los suelos, todo después de poder comprobar por sí misma como esa mujer besaba con fervor aquellos labios de los que nunca pudo probar su miel. Parecía hambrienta, absorbiendo toda los deseos del hombre a través de pasionales besos. Tomoyo se sentía destruída y la odiaba, pero si había a alguien a quien había comenzado a detestar con toda su vida, era a él… Eriol

Un sinfín de emociones tóxicas empezaron a recorrer todas sus venas, no era sangre lo que destilaba por su cuerpo, era veneno en su más pura forma.

No lo comprendía ¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía tan enfada, tan humillada? si después de todo él no era nada suyo, nunca lo fue… estaba por demás pensar en eso… era patético

_Guardaba la esperanza de que por lo menos me quisiera. Pensó pesadamente la amatista. Pero solo fueron ideas mías, he sido tan tonta_

—Tomoyo —La voz de Sakura despertó a todos los protagonistas de tal escena

Habían sido capturados en medio de sus acciones abominables, tan repudiables. Sus ojos llevados por la sorpresa delataban todo lo que se había cometido en esos lugares… todo era tan bajo, tan mundano

—Tomoyo… —Su nombre tan solo parecía como un débil susurro, mas era masoquista y le encantaba escucharlo, aunque sea por última oportunidad y que fuera justo él quien lo pronunciara

_Será tu última vez. Pensó. No más, no más, no vale llorar por alguien a quien nunca le interesé._

—Tranquilo, entendí el mensaje —Dijo Tomoyo fingiendo una sonrisa antes de que unas gruesas lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas— No vuelvo a creer en ti, Eriol Hiragizawa

En ese momento echó a correr como días atrás lo hizo, otra vez huía de él; pero esta ocasión, la razón era otra

Eran paradojas de la vida, sus destinos, en definitiva nunca deberían haberse cruzado, mucho menos merecían estar entrelazados

—Fue lo último, en nombre de mi dignidad, juro que me olvidaré de ti y nunca volveré a pronunciar la palabra _"te amo",_ no creo en el amor, es traicionero, no creo en los hombres, mucho menos en cada mentira profesada por ti… Hiragizawa —Sacó de su cartera un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, hasta ese entonces había sido su pequeño tesoro

Sin piedad alguna, estrujó el papel y lo rompió en miles de pedazos… se acercó a una ventana mirando todo a su alrededor… en ese momento el viento se llevó los trozos del mensaje… un mensaje que ella había tomado como esperanzador

Esa era la nota que una semana atrás, Eriol había dejado en la cómoda de su casa

_Nunca más volverás a mentirme, nunca más_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_N/A: Ok chicos entenderé si me odian jaja pero no lo pude evitar, Kaho era pieza en esta historia y debía entrar sí o sí... bien si van a asesinar a alguien, que sea a ella jaja hice la actualización pronto porque haré mis traducciones en esta semana, así que espero poder continuar la historia cuando termine aquello, gracias por seguirme y por estar tan al pendientes... saludos especiales a mis angelitos que comentaron rapidísimo n.n:_**

**_-Eimy: gracias por el súper apoyo, me encanta que te guste la historia, si me apure fue justamente porque vi tu post y fue suficiente incentivo para hacerme un poquitín de tiempo y escribirlo, muchas gracias linda_**

**_-MissLuminia: Nueva lectora, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que con esto no odies a Eriol, aunque francamente yo lo haría jaja_**

**_-Yuridesa: Aún no te podría confirmar nada, y vaya que es sorprendente que tu historia sea parecida, trataré de que todo termine bien para que estés feliz n.n_**

**_Hasta la próxima, nos vemos!_**


	7. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad del cuarteto de CLAMP, la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Declaraciones **

No era tedio, no era desidia, mucho menos se trataba de pereza. Todos sus problemas se simplificaban a una sola palabra, _tristeza_. La pena insoldable que cargaba dentro de su corazón, no dejaba que ella volviese a tomar las riendas de su vida, estaba sumida en medio de la desolación con repetitivos momentos de soledad. Podría asegurar que se sentía vacía, aunque no al extremo de volverse una magdalena como lo había sido días atrás

Si en vez de ponerse a llorar como la frágil mujer que era, ella solo había optado por alejarse de las situaciones que antes la llenaban de felicidad; en sí encontraba un placer contradictorio en su aislamiento. ¿Qué había sido de aquella chica que adoraba estar rodeada de sus amigos? Pues de aquella noble joven de porcelánica piel, quien no paraba de hablar horas tras horas con Sakura por el teléfono, incluso en horas de la madrugada, solo quedaban sus vestigios. Se encontraba tan indispuesta para todo, de tan mal humor que hasta la gente tenía miedo de acercársele… que diferente a la antigua Tomoyo Daidouji

—Tomoyo últimamente estás muy apática, eso no es bueno para nadie

—Madre no estoy de humor para eso ahora, por favor

La mujer de mediana edad y cabellos castaños, tomó lugar al lado de su hija. Juntó un poco sus manos mientras posaba su dulce mirada sobre una enfurruñada amatista. Quizás no podía leer los pensamientos de la pequeña mente de su única niña, pero sí podía hacerlo con sus expresiones, ella era muy consciente que la joven no estaba cursando por una buena etapa en su vida, mas sea lo que sea no podía estancarse en algo sin salida. Su deber como madre era enseñarle los diversos caminos de la alegría y devolverla a la luz de su juventud

—Esa no es la clase de modales con la que te cultive hija —Reprendió empleando su mismo tono de voz— Además todos estamos preocupados por ti, Sakura no hace más que llamar preguntando por ti, según me dijo, no quieres ir al matrimonio de Rika Sasaki…

—No es tenga algo contra Rika, ni contra nadie, solo que no me siento bien como para andar en salidas —Continuó la amatista intentando sonar calmada

—Si sigues así te vas a quedar como una ostra —A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, no pudo evitar reír con ese comentario— Ves, si estás de humor

—Tal vez sí, pero no para hacer una clase de viajes

—Vamos Tomoyo, solo hablamos de las Islas Ogasawara —Dijo Sonomi restándole importancia al asunto

—¿El matrimonio será en las islas de Ogasawara? Eso está demasiado lejos y ahora ¿en cuál de todas las playas? —Preguntó aburrida

—En Hahajima ¿no te parece perfecto? de seguro a estas alturas Sakurita y todos tus amigos deben estar disfrutando de ese mar tan azul, de la ideal vista de los delfines y los corales

—Se suponía que sería en el Club de Tokio madre

—Creo que no has estudiado geografía a conciencia Tomoyo, sabes bien que Hahajima pertenece a la prefectura de Tokio

La amatista solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Debía de admitir que cuando su madre se proponía a ganar un juego, ella nunca perdería, siempre sacaría la ventaja con alguna razón

—Uhm, pero cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no estoy con ganas de eso

—Para ser tan joven ya te comportas como una anciana aguafiestas —Reprendió con ironía su madre— Mira que solo tienes el ahora, que después vas a estar ofuscada con lo de las acciones de la empresa

El imperio Daidouji se basaba en una gran cantidad de acciones invertidas dentro de una empresa dirigida al público infantil, de la cual Sonomi era la casi la dueña absoluta, pues, una parte de sus acciones se las había traspasado a su primogénita al cumplir esta la mayoría de edad. Obviamente que Tomoyo aún no manejaba a la perfección el tema de las gestiones y planes dentro de la empresa, en sí tenía un papel pasivo, pero esa era la misma razón por la cual estaba estudiando ciencias financieras en la universidad; ya que cuando egresara podría asumir todos los beneficios y riesgos que implicaba involucrarse en los negocios

—Eso será después, además no implica que siempre estaré así —La amatista se señaló a sí misma con el dedo índice

—Entonces me rindo, pero es una verdadera lástima que no le puedas dar uso a ese vestido tan lindo —Murmuró Sonomi recordando los tocados en el escote y la caída de los encajes negros como detalles en la falda

—Ni modo madre, se lo podemos regalar a alguien que lo necesite, tal vez a una chica para su graduación o algo por el estilo

—A veces puedes resultar tan simple que me das miedo Tomoyo

—Solo a veces me da por la practicidad

—Bien, ya que no quieres ir al matrimonio por razones desconocidas que ni al caso vienen —Su madre hizo un puchero muy parecido a esos que Sakura solía hacer— Por lo menos puedes acompañarme al salón de belleza

La morena enarcó la ceja un tanto aturdida.

_¿Qué parte del "no estoy de humor" no entendió? Se preguntó a sí misma_

—De acuerdo madre —No le quedaba otra opción, pues sabía que su madre no se daría por vencida en algo tan simple— Entonces iremos

—Que emoción Tomoyo, pasaremos un tiempo de calidad juntas

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió la conversación

—¿Señora Sonomi se puede pasar?

—Adelante Midori —La menuda muchacha de cabellera blonda ingresó con una bandeja en la mano— Que bueno que trajiste los jugos, estaba por volvértelos a pedir

La mujer sujetó con delicadeza el vaso de cristal mientras daba lentos sorbos a su bebida. Tomó con la mano libre el otro vaso que quedaba en la bandeja de plateada y se la entregó a Tomoyo con un gesto amable

—Ojala que sí quieras jugo de fresa —La amatista sonrió de manera forzada y recibió el preparado para luego imitar el mismo gesto de su madre

—Entonces, a qué hora iremos al salón de belleza, está por anochecer —Desde las grandes ventanas de su habitación podía observar como los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban tras las espesas nubes

—Descuida, tú solo termina el jugo y luego vamos

En cuestión de minutos la joven depositó el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja que aún tenía en manos Midori. Al parecer estaba esperando algo la empleada, pues no había salido en ningún momento de la habitación; muy diferente como hacía en otras circunstancias en las que conversaba con su madre

—Madre, no sé por qué, pero me siento algo cansada —Dijo apoyándose sobre el regazo de la matriarca Daidouji

—Descansa hija, no te preocupes

No había costado tanto trabajo como Sonomi había pensado, después de todo esas pastillas para dormir sí que eran efectivas. Debía de felicitar a todos sus cómplices por el éxito de la labor

—Listo, ya se durmió, es hora de poner en marcha el plan —Sonomi sonrió cómodamente mientras ayudaba a Midori a poner en pie a su durmiente hija— Todo sea por tu bien Tomoyo —Finalizó la madre al paso que llamaba al resto de su personal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una ráfaga de viento acarició sus mejillas con suavidad.

Ella despegó sus párpados lentamente sintiéndose un tanto desorbitada. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces buscando encontrar un punto fijo que le recordase un lugar familiar, mas eso no sucedía. Su miedo la obligó a levantarse repentinamente de su posición. No entendía como había llegado a aquel paraje

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Se cuestionó mordiéndose el labio inferior

—Bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad Tomoyo —Saludó su madre colocando sus níveas manos sobre los hombros de su hija

—¿Qué significa esto madre?

La joven contempló el paisaje nocturno a su alrededor, todo era tan hermoso, un placer para la mirada. La luna se reflejaba en las calmadas aguas del mar azul, parecía tan apacible, un lugar predilecto que llamaba a la tranquilidad; lo que tanto había anhelado.

Giró la cabeza mientras que de un movimiento se deshizo del agarre de su madre y comenzó a caminar por un sendero de concreto iluminado por luces doradas y flores violetas entrelazadas sobre los pequeños lamparines, algo había en ese lugar que había llamado su atención de repente. Se trataba de un letrero de regular tamaño ubicado a tan solo unos metros de su alcance

Se cruzó de brazos al paso que entrecerraba los ojos con suspicacia, su madre le había hecho la jugarreta del año, debía de aceptarlo, su madre había ganado por una diferencia abismal ese juego

—Pues como tu misma lo puedes leer en ese panel, estás en Hahajima

—Sí que eres increíble

—Hice solo lo que me pareció correcto Tomoyo, luego me lo agradecerás

—Pero mamá, me dopaste —No comprendía como se le había ocurrido darle pastillas para dormir, todo para cumplir su capricho— No respetas mis opiniones

—Hija, luego me perdonarás, yo solo quería que te divirtieras; además le faltaba un poco de bronceado a tu piel, de lo blanca que estás pareces un fantasma —La elegante mujer se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar intentando no pisar la arena

—¿A dónde crees qué vas?

—A casa, a donde más Tomoyo —Respondió la señora Daidouji con total naturalidad

—¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

—¡Tomo-chan!

En cuanto la amatista escuchó esa voz, no pudo evitar volverse hacía su amiga; el tiempo exacto que su madre aprovechó para subirse en su limosina y escapar del lugar como toda buena delincuente luego de hacer su fechoría. No había ninguna duda, todo lo había planeado su madre, pero ya no había marcha atrás; solo seguir el consejo de ella y de tratar disfrutar de las vacaciones forzadas

—Hola Saku —Saludó— Una pregunta ¿tienes algo que ver con mi seudo secuestro?

—¿Te secuestraron Tomo-chan? —Preguntó con un gesto de horror que no pudo reprimir

—Mi madre me secuestro —Respiró un par de veces, pues al final nadie en ese lugar tenía la culpa de lo que su madre le había ocasionado— Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí

—Siento mucho si tía Sonomi te presionó para venir por mi culpa, yo le insistí que te animase a venir, pero no creí que te "raptaría" —La muchacha se encogió de hombros, sentía cargos de conciencia por casi obligar a su amiga a hacer algo que no quería

—Descuida Saku, no importa, en parte creo que me vendría un poco bien unos días de descanso por aquí

—¿En serio Tomo-chan? Que maravilla, de seguro que te vas a divertir… esto… no sé como preguntarte, pero… ¿cómo te va? Ya sabes, con "ese" asunto

Obviamente su amiga trataba de no tocar el tema de Eriol, pero no podía evitar su preocupación referente a ello

—Creo habértelo dicho, se tiene que cerrar ese capítulo

—Quizás no debería de decirlo, pero él no está aquí, es más, Rika me mostró la lista de sus invitados y vi que no figuraba en ninguna parte

—Ya veo, entonces al final, estas sí serán unas vacaciones después de todo —Mencionó la amatista con sentimientos encontrados

Sabía que si debía de acabar con episodios de su pasado, llegaría el momento en el que ella debería de afrontarlos, por más que deseaba que no se diera esa situación, sabía que era inevitable; pero por lo menos tenía un tiempo prudente para seguir reflexionando y fortaleciéndose para el instante en el que tuviera que encararlo nuevamente. Mas ella se reusaba a la idea de volverlo a ver a la cara, no terminarían en buenos términos, no después de lo acontecido en la facultad de Arquitectura

—Vamos Tomo-chan los chicos están en el hotel

—Espérame un momento —En un ágil movimiento logró quitarse esos molestos zapatos de tacón a los cuales su madre la tenía muy acostumbrada— Ahora sí podré caminar en la arena sin hundirme —Refirió un poco más animada mostrando victoriosa un par de zapatos blancos en su mano derecha

Emprendieron una caminata por la orilla de la playa, guiadas solo por las luces de las lámparas

—¿Cuántas personas hay en el hotel?

—Compruébalo por ti misma

La ojiverde se detuvo frente a las puertas de cristal de una imponente edificación de quince pisos. Empujó los vidrios e hizo una señal para que su amiga entrase dentro del recinto

Tomoyo dio unos pasos más hasta observar una imagen conmovedora que hizo que su mal humor desapareciera por completo. Los amigos que había conocido en su tierna niñez estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el lobby, todos ellos con una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros recibían a la recién llegada, al parecer habían estado esperando su arribo

—¡Tomoyo, qué alegría que hayas venido! —Una joven de complexión delgada y pequeño cabello café oscuro le brindo un fuerte abrazo. Era nada menos que la feliz novia, Rika Sasaki, quien le regalaba tan emotiva bienvenida— Estoy verdaderamente contenta que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir a acompañarnos en tan especial fecha —Mencionó haciendo referencia al hombre al lado suyo

Quizás no era compartía la misma edad que los presentes en aquella sala, pero no había que envidiarles nada, pues como bien dicen, con los años el vino adquiere mejor sabor, eso mismo podía aplicarse con Terada. Si bien ya no era un jovencito de veinte años, aún mantenía la ternura en la mirada con la que siempre se dirigía a Rika. Era esa expresión de madurez sintetizada en un hombre

—Felicidades a los dos, estaré muy complacida de acompañarlos en su boda

—Gracias, de verdad —Dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su pareja antes de excusarse— Saldremos por un momento, disfruta todo lo que desees de tu estadía aquí

—Que lindos se los ve a los dos —Susurró Sakura mientras los novios salían por las puertas de cristal

—Hola chicos —Saludó Tomoyo al trío de amigos. Naoko, Chiharu y su novio Yamazaki

—Hola Tomoyo —Respondieron al unísono

La joven observó por todas partes intentando buscar con la mirada a una persona más a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo

—¿Dónde está Syaoran, Saku?

La castaña reprimió una risita señalando otra mesa dentro del mismo lobby

—Oh, ya veo —Dijo divertida la amatista— Así que no está solo, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo

—Te haré un altar si lo logras hacer Tomo-chan

Muy diferente a la otra mesa donde se encontraba el trío de sus amistades, en ella, dos jóvenes muy diferentes en muchos sentidos de la palabra, estaban por provocar un colapso en medio de la recepción. Quién diría que Syaoran Li, podría estar compartiendo lugar con alguien que no dejaba de llamarlo "mocoso" cada cinco minutos que pasaban. Efectivamente, el sobreprotector hermano de la hermosa Kinomoto, Touya, estaba allí presente para vigilarla

—Hola Syaoran, a los tiempos te veo —Saludó con efusión Tomoyo

—Igualmente Tomoyo, es un gusto volver a verte —Refirió el muchacho de brillantes ojos chocolates con un gesto esperanzador. Él también sabía que si alguien podía ayudarlo a pasar un tiempo a solas con su novia sin la extrema supervisión del chaperón Kinomoto, era su amiga Tomoyo, ella tenía esa extraordinaria habilidad para lograr distraer al hermano de sus _misiones_

—Hola Touya, no pensé que vendrías, en serio te tomas muy bien ese trabajo de ser el hermano mayor —A pesar de haber estado muy serio por mucho rato, las palabras de la muchacha parecieron suavizar las adustas facciones del trigueño

—Son rajes del oficio Tomoyo, alguien debe de cuidar a ese monstruo, en fin. Es bueno saber que te animaste a venir al final —La amatista regañó con la mirada a su amiga ¿acaso Touya sabía del incidente que había tenido para no querer asistir al matrimonio de Rika?

—Así es, no podía perdérmelo —La amatista señaló un lugar entre Syaoran y el hermano Kinomoto— ¿Podría poner mi silla allí?

Esos pequeños detalles solo eran parte de la estrategia Daidouji.

Sabía que si Touya había asistido a esa reunión, no era solo para hacer compañía a los novios los días previos a su boda; sino era para perseguir a todos los lados a donde intentaran escapar su hermana menor y su novio. Tal vez en ese sentido él no había madurado todavía; es que disfrutaba mucho de enojar a su hermana y sacarle un par de bufidos al chino

Lo que hacía la presencia de Tomoyo, era buscar situaciones en las que su mejor amiga y su novio, se salieran con la suya logrando burlar la vigilancia del joven. Eso generaba que en muchas ocasiones Touya no tuviera más opción que darse por vencido y caer en los juegos de la amatista.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres días; las cosas seguían igual. No había rastro alguno de Eriol y eso le daba alivio temporal. De otro lado, se le estaban acabando las ideas para distraer a Touya y eso la tenía un tanto preocupada. Pues si había tenido un gran avance en lograr que la relación Kinomoto-Li se afianzara; la porcelánica chica estaba invirtiendo gran parte de sus vacaciones obligadas en esa clase de embustes y al final, ya se le habían agotado las excusas

¿Ahora qué haría?

—Touya —Dijo Tomoyo captando su atención

—No es por ofenderte, pero sé lo que estás haciendo —El joven frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Sé que estás solapando las salidas de mi hermana con el _mocoso_

La amatista curvó sus labios en una pícara sonrisa, había sido atrapada

—Es muy hábil de tu parte, pero debes asimilar el hecho de que ellos ya son pareja

—Lo sé, pero no está demás un poco de supervisión extra —Dijo con sinceridad el muchacho sentándose en la arena, al lado de la joven

—¿Y desde hace cuanto lo sabías?

—¿Quieres saber  
la verdad?

—Mientras el tiempo no equivalga a tu molestia conmigo, no tendré problemas

—No es nada de eso, en sí, lo sabía desde el primer día que viniste a Hahajima y te sentaste entre Li y yo —El trigueño hizo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a Tomoyo

—Entonces… ¿por qué aceptabas las salidas conmigo si sabías que no requería de tu compañía?

—Reitero ¿quieres que te lo diga? —No entendía el por qué, pero le recordaba un poco a Eriol y ese detalle le daba hacía sentir temor

—Mejor no, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas tal como están

La muchacha se levantó repentinamente de su posición. No tenía la intención de seguir más con el hermano de Sakura, pues tenía el presentimiento de que la situación se podría poner un poco incomoda, más aun por el hecho de que tenía algunas heridas que no habían sanado del todo; por no decir que a pesar de lo sucedido, aún ese inglés andaba rondando por su cabeza en cada segundo de su vida

Tomoyo llegó algo confundida a las puertas de cristal de la recepción, se apoyó en ellas en busca de confort, cosa que al parecer parecía imposible a esas alturas

—No pensé que vendrías Kaho, es un gusto tenerte

La amatista dio un respingo desde su lugar.

Esperaba haber oído mal, no daba créditos a sus oídos ¿es que acaso la profesora de estadística, Kaho Mizuki se había infiltrado en medio de la boda? Ahora cómo haría para evitarla o por lo menos no tratar de comérsela con la mirada

_No puedo ni descansar de ella por un tiempo. Se reprendió interiormente_

—Por cierto, no pensé que traerías compañía, mucho menos que se trataría del joven Hiraguisawa

Aquella frase hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco de emoción

Se suponía que ella lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, que lo repelía; pero sucedía algo extraño, Tomoyo aun no podía evitar sobresaltarse al tan solo escuchar su nombre. Quitarse todos esos sentimientos que tenía iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella misma se imaginaba, por no decir imposible… pues solo era su enojo el que hablaba de sus rencores

Volteó lentamente para comprobar lo que sus oídos habían captado.

Efectivamente, era él, nadie más podía igualar ese único porte elegante típico de los ingleses; su expresión llena de seguridad y esa mirada que parecía irradiar luz propia a través de esos brillantes zafiros. Aunque lo quisiera negar, él siempre seguiría siendo su fuente de encanto y delirio, aquello que la podría hacer tocar el mismo cielo y que a la vez podría lanzarla hasta lo profundo del abismo

Se quedó mirándolo embelesándose de su aspecto con un gesto de tristeza. Quería evitarlo, pero no podía olvidar aquellos momentos en los que su corazón se estrujó al verlo siendo compartido por aquella mujer… sí, aquella mujer que desde ya había logrado superarla en diversos aspectos… como llegaba a envidiarla

—Eriol —Susurró de forma inaudible

El joven como alertado por un sexto sentido levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a lo profundo de los orbes amatistas de la heredera Daidouji. En ese momento y a pesar de los metros de distancia que los separaba, se produjo una química entre ambos al poder verse después de tanto tiempo

—Eriol —La contraposición de esa voz femenina proveniente de la profesora Mizuki sobre la suya propia, hizo que el joven inglés adoptara un gesto de tristeza y se volviese a la mujer de pelirroja cabellera

—Tengo dignidad —Volvió a repetirse Tomoyo tragándose una a una, todas las emociones que amenazaban con regresar— Es suficiente, ya me hizo daño, solo eso tiene que quedar en mi cabeza

_Soy una tonta por casi volver a caer en este enredo. Se regañó así misma_

—Tomoyo me gustaría hablar contigo, a pesar de que no quieras escucharme —Eso la tomó por sorpresa

Touya sostenía sus delicadas manos aprisionándolas contra las suyas.

La joven quiso replicar algo antes de que la situación se volviese más incómoda, pero se vio imposibilitada ante la presión de esa profunda mirada suya; parecía haber capturado toda su alma a través de esos ojos marrones. El parecía tan convencido de sus acciones, de todo lo que quería decir… mas ella estaba nerviosa, pues si era lo que imaginaba, no sabría como podría resultar la situación, ya que estaba en medio de un limbo destructivo

—Touya no…

—Cuando me dejaste solo en la playa hace segundos tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar y… yo te quiero, me aproveché de todas tus excusas solo para estar junto a ti…

Quien diría que mientras se confesaba de tan asombrosa manera, tenía un par de espectadores tras sí…

…Uno de ellos era Eriol Hiragizawa, quien más parecía estar sumido entre sus propios pensamientos, lidiando con un dilema interno respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos y la otra persona se trataba de… Nakuru Akizuki… la incondicional amiga de Tomoyo, quien solo se estaba envenenando el alma al escuchar aquellas palabras tan anheladas, que solo en sueños el dueño de su corazón, Touya, se las había dicho

—Te lo dije Nakuru —Profirió Kaho desde un extremo del recinto— No puedes confiar mucho en las personas, por más que digas que las conoces del todo, siempre terminan traicionándote ¿cierto Eriol?

—Haz lo que quieras Kaho, a estas alturas ya nada me interesa —Espetó el joven mirando atónito la escena que se desarrollaba

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_N/A: Este capítulo está un poquito curioso jiji Algo de Touya y Tomoyo, pero ya saben que este fic es de Eriol y Tomoyo, así que es parte importante de la trama, aún hay más sorpresitas... falta la boda y buenooo mucho más, solo espero que no se aburran si el fic me sale con muchos capítulos, pues hay ideas n.n _**

**_Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado, me tiene muy satisfecha eso, siento que mi trabajo es muy apreciado, nuevamente gracias a todos los que me siguen, a los que me mandan hermosos reviews, los quiero muchísimo, no creí que mi fic, llegase a tener la acogida que ha tenido hasta ahora, eso me emociona mucho en serio_**

**_Cuídense mucho todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n_**


	8. Tragos amargos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi personita estrella que siempre me alerta para subir los fics: _**"Eimy"**_ (espero te guste)

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Tragos amargos**

Tomoyo retiró sus temblorosas manos con rapidez; no podía asimilar aquellas palabras, era como si le estuviese hablando en un idioma desconocido, en una lengua en la que ella se negaba a escuchar, más aún, a entender

¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a semejantes extremos? Las cosas no podían ser de esa manera, parecía ser tan paradójico, una reverenda jugarreta del destino. Se suponía que ella estaba derrapando por un amor no correspondido, mientras que por la otra arista, tenía a su lado a alguien que le declaraba sus sentimientos de una manera tan libre. El mundo confabulaba en su contra, que más podía sucederle

—Yo… —Murmuró la amatista tratando de evitar en lo posible su mirada. Sabía que sus mejillas ardían por una relativa vergüenza, después de todo no se sentía cómoda en esa situación

No encontraba las palabras precisas para articularlas en una oración sin que sonara a desprecio. Tampoco quería hacerlo ponerlo en la misma situación en la que ella una vez estuvo

—¡Kya! ¡Touya! ¡Al fin te encontré!

_Ese tipo de palabras, solo una persona puede usarlas. Kamisama por favor ayúdame. Rogó interiormente Tomoyo_

Al levantar la cabeza se topó con un par de brillantes ojos ambarinos, que no hacían más que examinarla como si la investigaran. A pesar de que no se lo dijera, podía notar algo diferente en su amiga cinco años mayor…

…quizás podría estar colgada en un abrazo de la espalda del hermano Kinomoto, pero había algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, podría jurar que estaba un poco… ¿triste?

_Por Kami, si creo que es lo que es, Nakuru nunca me lo perdonara. Pensó de inmediato la amatista llevándose las manos a la boca, un hábito que se le había hecho costumbre_

—Nakuru…

La mujer de largos cabellos chocolates sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca, se sujetó con más fuerza de la espalda del castaño hermano de Sakura antes de volver a hablar. Parecía haber cambiado su semblante en cuestión de segundos

—Hola Tomoyo, que gusto verte —Sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí? —La firme voz de Touya resonó en la recepción

—Apenas llegué a Hahajima vine a buscarte, quería darte la sorpresa, al momento que te vi, vine a darte el alcance —Parecía muy ilusionada a pesar de estar mintiendo— Ahora que estoy aquí ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

—Akizuki, no quiero molestarte, pero ahora no puedo, estoy en medio de algo importante

—Oh Touya, ya te dije que me llames Nakuru —Dijo ella haciendo un puchero— Pero bueno, es hora de pasar un tiempo agradable… juntos —No podía evitar decir esas palabras con cierta pena

—Akizuki….

—Por favor, dime que sí, hice todo el esfuerzo para venir a verte —Volvió su rostro a la amatista— No creo que sea tan importante como para despreciarme ¿cierto Tomoyo?

—Es cierto —Aclaró la joven— Nakuru se dio la molestia de buscarte…

—Está bien, adelante Akizuki

—Eres tan genial Touya, por eso te quiero tanto —La inglesa pegó saltitos de alegría como si fuera una niña— Nos vemos Tomoyo

—Queda una conversación pendiente Tomoyo, no lo olvides, cuídate —Se despidió antes de ser llevado casi a rastras por una emotiva muchacha

No sabía si lo que acababa de suceder, era producto de un milagro otorgado por el grandísimo Kamisama o solo se trataba de la suerte del momento. Por lo menos, se había salvado en esta oportunidad, ahora tendría algo más chance para pensar en lo que haría como próxima movimiento. No podía dejar que las cosas con Touya se quebraran de esa manera, ni que tampoco avanzaran sin su consentimiento

_Mi mamá cometió el peor error de su vida al traerme aquí. Pensó abrumada. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Tampoco quiero ofender los sentimientos de otros, aunque no puedo imponerlos sobre los míos propios_

Unos ligeros repiqueteos despertaron a Tomoyo de sus cavilaciones, el sonido era como el que producían los tacones al chocar contra el suelo. Tenía una ligera idea de quien podría ser la dueña de los elegantes zapatos. Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron frente a la muchacha de cabellos azabache, ella tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Le resultaba difícil comprender qué cosa quería. Después de todo, casi nunca habían hablado en el tiempo en el que estuvieron en la universidad, salvo para algunas interrogantes sobre sus asignaciones, después de allí, era nulo un intercambio de palabras entre ambas féminas, más aún cuando la amatista había protagonizado su bochornosa escena

—¿Profesora Mizuki puedo ayudarla en algo? —No quería sonar tosca, aunque su tono de voz no le ayudaba en mucho

—Ante todo, buenas tardes señorita Daidouji —Replicó la mujer posicionándose frente a la muchacha de orbes amatistas

Para Tomoyo existían muchos detalles que la diferenciaban de su maestra de Estadística, si bien uno de ellos era la distancia de edad que las separaba de sus mundos, uno de los más importantes desde el punto de vista de la heredera Daidouji, era esa belleza que derrochaba su madurez, a pesar de encontrarse por la llamada base tres, aun mantenía ese físico de impacto. Esa mujer era hermosa y delicada, tenía un sentido del garbo único, combinaba perfectamente todas sus piezas de vestido hasta lograr un estilo que la hiciera resaltar sobre el resto; como si su estatura no fuera suficiente como para lograr tener la atención del público

—En sí quería felicitarla por su situación sentimental, parece que tiene mucha suerte en lo que respecta a sus relaciones amorosas —Tomoyo la miró extrañada por el comentario

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Del joven Kinomoto ¿de quien más podría tratarse? —Se mofó con una doble intención— Considérese afortunada, después de todo aquel joven solo se fija en mujeres bonitas

—Pareciera conocerlo mucho profesora

—Olvide las formalidades por ahora Daidouji, puede llamarme Mizuki —"Gran avance el que había dado al decirle que la llamase por su apellido"— Bueno, qué puedo decir, él, Touya Kinomoto, también me conoce perfectamente, por cierto, me gustaría también felicitarla por sus logros académicos en mi materia… pero lamentablemente no puede ser así…

—Pero si yo soy muy aplicada

—No sé como decirle esto Daidouji, pero por esta misma razón me sorprendía verla aquí, pensaba que se iba a quedar en su casa estudiando en vez de estar viniendo a fiestas, pues sino muestra mejoras en sus notas tendrá que ir a extraordinarios

—¿Extraordinarios? Nunca he tomado esa clase de exámenes

—Extraordinarios en el mejor de los casos —Continuó Kaho haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la amatista— Sino repetirá la asignatura el siguiente ciclo

—Eso no es posible, el examen de la semana pasada la desmiente, lo hice bien…

—¿Se refiere a esto? —La mujer movió un hoja de papel de lado a lado en señal de propio triunfo— Solo corrobora lo que le digo, estudie a conciencia y evite andar estar desperdiciando preciado tiempo en salidas

Kaho resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera soberbia.

Colocó en las manos de la porcelánica muchacha el susodicho examen. Sin agregar ni una palabra más se retiró rápidamente haciendo alarde de su tan envidiable cabellera pelirroja. Esa mujer podía resultar peligrosa cuando uno menos se lo esperaba

_Ella tiene razón, soy un desastre. Pensó Tomoyo. Es otro problema más que tengo que arreglar, pero ya no tengo cabeza para esto, ahora solo me preocupa lo de Touya y por qué no decirlo, Eriol no deja de rondar por mi cabeza… como detesto cuando me suceden estas cosas_

—¿Tomo-chan pasó algo malo? —Preguntó una curiosa castaña de repente

—Perdón Saku, no te había visto

—¿Estás bien? Te veo más pálida de lo normal

Si tan solo ella supiera los conflictos internos que revoloteaban en la mente de la morena.

La amatista estuvo por revelarle todos los detalles de lo que le había acontecido en su ausencia, aunque se detuvo por una repentina vergüenza. No podía decirle a su mejor amiga, que su hermano, se le había declarado, aquello sonaba tan descabellado que no sabría cual sería la reacción de Sakura. Era más propicio guardar el secreto, por lo menos hasta que tuviera el valor de confesárselo en una mejor situación

—Es que los vi…

—¿La profesora Mizuki y Eriol? —Soltó adivinando los pensamientos de la chica— Los vi cuando llegaban, es por eso que me apresuré a buscarte

—Aparte… —Estaba decidida a no decirle nada de lo de Touya— Esa profesora, me tiene en la mira, me reprobó en el examen de estadística y ahora me amenazó con ir a los extraordinarios, si es que no repito la materia

Eso era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba saber, lo demás aún debía de permanecer bajo cuatro llaves

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los preparativos, la boda, la despedida a los recién casados, aquello pasó muy rápido, tan rápido que parecía asombroso

—Me pareció una celebración linda —Dijo una animada Sakura tomando la mano de su novio

—Efectivamente, pasarán su Luna de Miel en Italia, que maravilla, según me dijo Rika, estuvieron ahorrando por años para concretar ese sueño que tenían

—Sí Tomo-chan, aunque fue muy atento de parte de tu madre conseguirle los pasajes y el alojamiento como regalo de bodas

—Mi madre a veces puede ser impulsiva, pero en esta oportunidad afortunadamente atinó en un buen regalo —La amatista hablaba con tranquilidad. Se había propuesto distraerse lo más que podía antes de volver a martirizarse con sus problemas personales— Espero que lo disfruten mucho

Miraron la pista de baile, habían algunas parejas bailando las canciones de estaban de moda en esos tiempos; parecían tan entretenidos en aquello que hasta resultaba contagioso.

Por la posición de la luna podían notar que eran alrededor de la medianoche, en los exteriores del recinto, que servía como recepción, todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que permanecía con luces, era el lugar donde ahora permanecían sentados.

—Y ustedes ¿cuándo piensan formalizar algo? —Esa pregunta produjo sonrojos en los amigos de la morena

—Ehm… cuando acabemos la carrera seguramente —Susurró el castaño mirando hacia el lado opuesto de su novia

—Aún es muy pronto Tomo-chan

La inoportuna muchacha reprimió una risita

—Lamento la pregunta incomoda

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, más bien, iremos —Se levantó Syaoran sujetando la mano de Sakura con cariño—, a ver la playa

—Es cierto Syaoran, esta tarde me prometiste que antes de regresar a Tomoeda veríamos juntos las olas del mar

—Que románticos se oyen hablando así, les deseo lo mejor en todo

—Gracias por esos bonitos deseos Tomo-chan, lamento no poder acompañarte en la fiesta

—Descuiden, lo importante es que ustedes lo pasen juntos —La primogénita Daidouji se despidió de los jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla— Y no hagan travesuras antes de estar casados —Advirtió cuando ambos se encaminaron a la salida

_Que envidia siento por ambos, pero en sí, se merecen lo mejor, ellos son la pareja perfecta, si tan solo las cosas fueran favorables conmigo también, estaría más que feliz. Pensó. Quizás no sea oportuno quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí, después de todo no estoy muy librada de las dificultades, debería regresar a mi habitación para descansar un poco, ya no tengo más que hacer por aquí sin mis amigos cerca_

La joven se incorporó de su asiento. Tomó su cartera de mano con cautela mientras echaba un vistazo por última vez a la pista de baile.

Tiempo atrás, ella era toda un alma que amenizaba las fiestas de sus amigos; resultaba extraño que ahora fuera todo lo contrario y estuviera pasándose a retirar temprano. Si bien nunca probaba una gota de licor en esos eventos, ella no podía evitar ponerse a bailar alegremente con todos sus compañeros, como toda reina de la diversión. ¡Qué recuerdos aquellos y qué diferencia con el ahora!

—Te ves hermosa… Tomoyo no te vayas por favor, teníamos un tema pendiente ¿recuerdas?

Aquello la dejó congelada por unos segundos y sin saber la razón, se sentó nuevamente en la misma silla como si una fuerza sobrenatural la obligase a hacerlo

—¿Sucede algo? Touya —Se encogió de hombros al pronunciar su nombre, le producía mucha incomodidad

—Pido las disculpas del caso, si fue muy abrupto de mi parte al decirte tan repentinamente lo de ayer, es solo que tenía un fuerte deseo de hacerlo desde mucho

—No sé qué decir…

—Siempre me ha importado todo lo que tengas que decirme, sabes que siempre he obedecido cada palabra tuya, por eso es que realmente quisiera saber si…

—¡Touya! ¡Te encontré! —Nakuru a veces podía caer como enviada del cielo— Hola Tomoyo, te ves encantadoramente linda, tu madre tiene buen gusto al haberte escogido ese vestido

—Akizuki te dije que me dejaras un momento a solas

—Pero si lo hice, ya pasó ese momento, además no estás solo, estás con Tomoyo —Dijo la castaña haciendo un mohín— Es nuevamente mi turno de estar contigo

—Al parecer no me comprendes ¿verdad? —Al parecer el hermano Kinomoto estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. El no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza con la mano

—Vamos no seas aburrido, acompáñame

Nakuru nunca se daría por vencida ante sus cometidos y esta no fue la excepción al caso, todo lo contrario, hice hasta lo imposible para lograr llevarse al castaño Kinomoto fuera de la vista de su amiga amatista

—Lamento quitártelo, pero tenemos asuntos Tomoyo —La muchacha giñó el ojo en símbolo de complicidad— nos vemos

Ella los siguió con la vista mientras ambos cruzaban por el salón. Suspiró largamente un poco más calmada luego de toda esa impresión, cuando volvía su mirada hacia su mesa, se chocó con un par de orbes brillantes como el zafiro, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla ni por un solo instante…

…Eriol, con aquel estilo elegante y distinguido como nadie, estaba sentado solo, en una mesa frente a la Tomoyo, lo único que los dividía, eran los lejanos metros de una pista de baile abarrotada de gente

En medio de su desconcierto y pena, la amatista regresó presurosa su visión a los adornos sobre la mesa. Le causaba un poco de vergüenza que pensara que aún ella seguía pendiente de sus pasos, se suponía que no tenían nada que los uniera y mucho menos razones para generarse falsas

—¿Estás ocupada Tomoyo?

La joven de largos cabellos azabaches sonrió al reconocer a los rostros conocidos de sus amigos frente a ella. Al final de cuentas, tendría una noche con buena compañía después de todo

—Pensaba irme Chiharu, pero como están aquí, me quedaré un momento más

—Es una suerte ¿queríamos que nos des tu opinión de los cócteles? —Comentó una chica de mediana estatura con coletas que sujetaban su cabello— Naoko, Yamazaki y yo fuimos los wedding planners de la boda, salió todo perfecto… menos el asunto de los tragos, tuvimos ciertos contratiempos con ese asunto, queríamos ver si podrías probar algunos…

—Chicos, saben perfectamente que yo no bebo

—Oh vamos Tomoyo, haznos ese favor —Rogó Naoko

—Además hay una leyenda que dice que si logras beber… —Chiharu interrumpió a su novio al jalarle de la oreja

—Deja de decir mentiras, no la asustes —Reprendió

—Disculpen, de verdad no puedo

En cuestión de minutos, Yamazaki colocó sobre la mesa una serie de copas con líquidos de diversos colores, parecía un arco iris de cocteles. Aquellas bebidas se veían tan inofensivas

—Por favor, eres una buena persona, no queremos quedar mal con Rika

La amatista frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de duda

—Uhm… bueno, pero solo será un poco, no pretendo terminar haciendo escándalos por aquí

—¿Es la primera vez que beberás?

—Sí, pero como les dije solo será poco —Mencionó cogiendo la copa de cristal con cuidado y dando pequeños sorbos al coctel de maracuyá— Por Kami, esto está delicioso, el sabor es tan provocativo, me encanta

—Fantástico, que alegría que sea así —Naoko parecía ser la más emocionada de los presentes— Iré a hablar con los barman para ver la lista de licores que tienen, regreso al rato chicos

—No creí que fuera a agradarte tanto Tomoyo, es una buena noticia

—Claro que sí —La muchacha bebió de un solo movimiento hasta la última gota del contenido de su copa— ¿Tienes otro sabor?

—Este es una _Piña Colada_, quizás te guste —Sin dudarlo la amatista se llevó a la boca el cóctel, sosteniendo con la mano libre la rodaja de piña de adorno

La morena miró de soslayo hacia el extremo opuesto del salón. Quería comprobar algo que le causaba curiosidad desde momentos atrás.

Efectivamente, Eriol Hiragizawa, no parecía haberse perdido movimiento alguno de ella, al parecer tenía planeado vigilarla toda la noche desde su posición.

Conforme pasaban los minutos y ella volvía su mirada para cerciorarse de la presencia de su eterno tormento, descubría algo nuevo, algo que lo estaba incomodando con demasía, podría jurar que se relacionaba su persona ¿pero qué podría ser lo que molestaba al inglés de esa manera?

_Un momento. Se detuvo a pensar Tomoyo mirando su copa. Creo que detesta verme bebiendo… que curioso, entonces… haré lo que más odia, quiero que se fastidie al no poder hacer nada por mí_

—Chicos estas bebidas están deliciosas, tienen el toque preciso de licor, quizás no sé mucho de esto, pero me encantan, quiero probar más

—Pero Tomoyo, creo que es suficiente con esas dos bebidas que probaste, para ser tu primera vez puedes marearte rápido

—Tonterías Chiharu, mi madre toma whisky con sus amigas del club, debo tener algo de su resistencia en mis venas —Mencionó la amatista más alegre de lo normal— No me miren así y solo hagan lo que la invitada les pide

—De acuerdo —Respondió Yamazaki dudoso mientras sostenía una nueva bandeja con diferentes licores en ella

—¡A brindar por todos nosotros! ¡Salud!

Así pasaron copas tras copas de licor, cocteles y tragos un poco más fuertes.

El efecto de las bebidas ya se estaban haciendo notorios, la amatista ni siquiera era capaz hilar las ideas con coherencia en su mente, es más ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, solo era consciente de que Eriol odiaba verla bebiendo licores como una posesa y en ese arte ella se estaba perfeccionando, todo para seguir atrayendo su atención

—Tomoyo ¿quieres bailar con nosotros? —Preguntó Chiharu encaminándose a la pista de baile— Puede ayudar a que te baje el licor

—¿Estás diciéndome ebria? Pues te equivocas _niña de colitas_, estoy perfectamente cuerda, no te preocupes por cosas sin sentido

—Como digas —Se rindió la joven perdiéndose entre la multitud con su novio

_Pero que bebidas tan adictivas, no puedo creer que me haya estado privando de esto por tanto tiempo. Pensó en medio de su confusión Tomoyo. Uff, se acabó la última copa de la mesa_

—Que alguien me traiga una copa más —Mencionó la amatista golpeando la mesa con la copa que tenía en la mano

—¿Le apetecería una "_Reina de la pasión_"?

Observó como un joven alto de contextura delgada y rasgos finos se sentó frente a ella en su mesa vacía. El hombre rubio de mirada cautivadora, aunque no tanto como la de Hiragizawa, había colocado al lado de las copas vacías, un pequeño vaso con un trago de color rojo y aspecto atractivo

—Es un placer tener a una muchacha tan bonita por estos lares —Saludó el joven— Mi nombre es Kaito Daiki, soy el hijo del dueño de esta cadena de hoteles, es un gusto conocerla señorita…

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji

—¿Usted es la hija de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji?

—Sí, entonces, yo también soy famosa —Rio la joven de manera alocada— por fin también puedo tener reconocimiento

—Claro que debería tenerlo, tiene una belleza extraordinaria

—No es para tanto, si al final no me sirve de nada, mira que hasta mi propia maestra de Estadística se quedó con la persona que me gustaba, soy tan patética

—A mí me pareces bella, no deberías de hacer caso a personas que no te aprecian —Dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Por qué no pruebas el licor? Estoy seguro que te gustara, he visto que eres muy ávida en cuanto a beber estos cocteles

—Y ni decir que es la primera vez que estoy bebiendo —Sonrió la muchacha un poco descoordinada— Gracias y salud por lo nuevos amigos —Volteó el vaso y bebió todo el contenido. Cerró los ojos al sentir una pequeña punzada en la cabeza— Por Kami, si que está fuertecito, hasta le sentí un sabor medio amargo

—Así es como debe de sentirse mi estimada

—Me da un poco de vueltas la cabeza, es raro ¿no?

—A lo mejor si bailamos un poco, te sientas mejor —Respondió Kaito tomándola por la mano y llevándola por la cintura hasta la pista de baile

—Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen —Un repentino mareo hizo que la amatista se tambaleara entre los brazos del muchacho— Me siento extraña

—Descuida, estás conmigo después de todo

Un nuevo vértigo la sacó de su realidad. En esta oportunidad había perdido el conocimiento en los brazos de un perfecto desconocido. En medio del baile, las personas no se daban cuenta de que la joven estaba inconsciente, pues creían que se trataba de una pareja más. Tomoyo reposaba su cabeza sobre el cuello del hombre mientras que este la sostenía fuertemente entre con sus manos.

Su plan había salido a la perfección, él la había dopado con aquel último trago

Lástima por Tomoyo, en esta oportunidad no había sido su madre quien la había narcotizado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún sentía como su cabeza retumbaba, era como si le estuvieran martillando el cerebro por dentro, le dolía tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos. Estaba por demás cansada y adolorida por todo.

_Maldición, me duele mucho la cabeza. Pensó. ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó anoche?_

Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos. Su visión todavía permanecía borrosa, por lo que no podía ver con claridad el lugar en donde estaba.

Cerró los ojos por cinco minutos para lograr compensar todo el malestar que sentía. Cuando sintió que su cabeza se estabilizaba, despegó nuevamente los párpados. En esta oportunidad pudo ver con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba, nada, nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto

_¿Qué es este lugar? No puede ser, no puede ser_

No quería pensar lo peor, pero, esos no eran sus equipajes, esas no eran sus pertenencias y absolutamente, esa no era su habitación. En todo aquel ambiente se respiraba a presencia masculina

Poco a poco su mente fue aclarándose, empezó a recordar episodios que habían permanecido en su subconsciente y todo apuntaba a esa persona, aquel joven misterioso que le había puesto en frente ese extraño coctel… _"Reina de la pasión" _

_No me digas que… ese hombre… ¿ese hombre abusó de mí?_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**N/A: Hii! nuevo capítulo a la orden, a pedido del público actualicé pronto jiji**_

_**Saludos a mi amiga Camila Cristal, esta historia fue inspirada en ti niña súper pinky, tu vida siempre tendrá esos toques únicos de anime que pueden ayudarme a crear historias así n.n gracias por leerme**_

_**Mis lindas personas que siempre me mandan reviews; **_

_**Eimy: a quien le dedico el capítulo de hoy, pues siempre estás pendiente de la historia y me encantan tus comentarios, me animan mucho chica, eres casi siempre la primera en comentar apenas subo un capi, espero te guste este que actualicé jiji**_

_**Vainyl-chan: Adoro tus comentarios, los amo, por cierto ese PM que me mandaste estuvo lindísimo, te lo agradesco a miles, me haces sentir tan bien, el próximo capítulo, te lo dedico a ti n.n**_

_**SyaoSaku88: Gracias por tenerme en alerta, me alegra que te guste mi historia, hago lo que puedo y me complace que te satisfaga**_

_**S4m: Linda, gracias por agregarme al face y darle like wiii soy feliz compatriota, me emociona que te esté gustando el fic, también no creí que te tomaría por sorpresa, espero que sea para bien**_

_**Yuridesa12: Ya te dediqué el oneshot que hice, jaja te gustó al parecer, arigato**_

_**MissLuminia: Muchos PM jaja Gracias nena, siempre me subes la moral**_

_**FloOrcita: Agradecida por ponerme como autora favorita y en alertas, me hace tan feliz, espero mi historia sea de tu agrado, te mando muchos saludos y deseos bonitos **_

_**Sakurita: n.n gracias**_

**_Ahora chicos como ando en finales buuu, denme una semanita para actualizar el fic u.u síp estoy muriendo en la universidad, espero que se sigan divirtiendo y gracias por todo el apoyo, los quiero a mil, besitos n.n_**


	9. Favor se paga con favor

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es mía**

Capítulo dedicado a _Vainyl-chan_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Favor se paga con favor**

Cuando sintió su cabeza no daba vueltas como un molino, se animó a levantarse de la cama. Después de todo, estaba un poco más serena, ya que al final, ella estaba bien…

…A pesar de tener una resaca que parecía destruirle el cerebro, sabía que podía respirar tranquilamente, pues tenía la seguridad de que no le había sucedido nada de lo que se tuviese que lamentar y es que aunque pareciera difícil de creer, ella aún traía puesto el mismo vestido del día anterior, no tenía ni un tipo de marcas estampadas en su piel, ni mucho menos signos de haber sido violentada por alguien. Es más, parecía como si hubiera permanecido estática y en una sola posición durante toda la noche. Creía que hasta el moño, que se había hecho como peinado para la boda, seguía intacto

Le dolían mucho los pies, seguramente era por los tacones de tiritas que se había puesto; decidió que lo mejor era quitárselos y andar descalza, para no seguir siendo víctima de esos tortuosos calzados suyos.

Caminó por la habitación intentando descubrir por sí misma que era lo que había sucedido en realidad y porqué ella estaba en una habitación que no era la suya.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño escritorio de madera barnizada, muy parecidos a los que tenía en casa de su madre. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, quizás podrían haber nombres o direcciones… movió algunos papeles y sobres con letras pequeñas hasta encontrarse con un periódico extraño. Al parecer no era de Japón, pues estaba escrito con símbolos diferentes, tal vez se trataba de otra lengua. Desdobló el diario y vio en la primera portada una imagen un poco insólita, se trataba de una muchedumbre de gente con un gesto nada amable

_Que raro. Pensó. Bueno, a ver que más puedo encontrar por aquí_

—¿Ya estás mejor, Tomoyo?

La muchacha dio un violento respingo que por poco hace que los documentos cayeran de la mesa

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al verlo recostado en una de las paredes del dormitorio. A pesar de tener el rostro cansado y una mirada seria, que parecía calar los pensamientos de ella; no podía evitar perderse en los ojos de zafiro de ese joven, Eriol Hiragizawa, es que él era así, a veces podía parecer tan inalcanzable como los ángeles del cielo, mientras que otras veces tan profano como los demonios del inframundo despertando todas esas inquietudes y emociones propias de los humanos.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta… —Tomoyo se puso a la defensiva ante ese comentario e intento darle vuelta al sentido de la pregunta

—Yo las necesito primero —Era inevitable ocultar sus sentimientos por él, pero tampoco podía olvidar el incidente que había sucedido días atrás en la universidad; aún estaba molesta— Dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esta es mi habitación

La amatista sintió que entraba en una crisis de pánico

—Entonces ¿por qué estoy yo aquí? —Preguntó

—Por imprudencias

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No creí que beberías Tomoyo, tengo entendido que nunca lo haces ¿por qué esta vez lo hiciste? —La joven sintió arder sus mejillas al recordar la razón

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

—No me digas y de casualidad esa primera vez contemplaba también… ¿ser dopada por un desconocido?

—Claro que no, fue un lapsus

—Deberías evitar meterte en problemas, eres muy madura sin embargo a veces actúas como una niña, sinceramente no sé que hacer contigo

Eriol resopló enfadado mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano

—¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó la joven de cabellos azabache con miedo ante su inesperada reacción

—Lo siento Tomoyo, no es así —Respondió levantando la cabeza esbozando una de sus abrumadoras sonrisas— Es solo que por estas cosas, no pude cumplir mi promesa

—¿Promesa?

—…la de alejarme de ti, esa era una promesa

—Pero…

—Lo sé, mas no iba a dejar que por esos descuidos tuyos, luego te lamentaras

—En sí ¿qué fue lo qué pasó anoche con ese hombre?

—No te debes preocupar, no te hicieron nada malo, descuida —Volvió a sonreír con profunda calidez— Además aunque hubiera querido, yo tampoco te hubiera hecho algo malo y eso que tuve la oportunidad —Hacía bromas de mal gusto, pero quería animar con algo a Tomoyo

—¡¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?! ¡Eres un acosador! —Por inercia la amatista comenzó a darle una serie de golpes en el brazo— ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

—¡Auch!

Eriol se encogió de dolor mientras se cogía del brazo con un gesto de sufrimiento. Al instante la joven consternada se acercó hacía él tomando con cuidado su brazo izquierdo.

Tenía un presentimiento acerca de ello, esperaba que tan solo no fuera cierto

—Perdón —Comenzó a remangarle la camisa de algodón— No fue mi intención golpearte, pero…

Se sobresaltó al ver unas marcas rojizas con contornos morados que empezaban su camino por las muñecas del inglés. Su piel de porcelana estaba mancillada por unos hematomas que resaltaban por la gravedad que representaban

—¡¿Qué pasó Eriol?!

—No es nada, no le hagas mucho caso, estoy bien ¿ves? —Intentó mover su brazo cuando el gesto de dolor volvió a cruzar por su rostro

—¡Explícame de una vez! ¡¿Cómo te lo hiciste?! Respóndeme

—Tranquilízate Tomoyo, ya te dije que nada pasó

—¡Deja de mentir! Dime la verdad por una vez, hazlo si en algo te importo

—Sucedió anoche… cuando te defendí de ese hombre —Suspiró el albino bajando la mirada, le dolía recordar aquello

Unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron por las mejillas de la amatista.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, lo que había iniciado con un simple juego para molestarlo, terminó en agresiones físicas contra el ser que ella más estimaba, no entendía como podía ella ser capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que tanto significaba en su vida. Por más enojada que hubiese estado con él, no justificaba en nada que él tuviese que sacrificarse por ella a tal punto ¿cómo había sido capaz de recibir golpes tan solo por sacarla de aprietos?

—Me enfrenté con el hijo de Daiki, creo que así se llama. Te llevé cargando hasta la salida cuando sus guardaespaldas me atacaron fuera de la recepción, pero no te preocupes, nadie se enteró, no hubo ningún tipo de escándalos

—¿Realmente crees que eso me importa a mí? ¡Solo me importas tú! —Sentía vergüenza de reconocerlo, pero no podía evitarlo

—Eres muy linda Tomoyo —Se irguió sobre la amatista mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos

Ese suave contacto hizo que la joven remeciera entre un sinfín de emociones. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte por esas caricias de Eriol, parecía estar bailando de alegría solo por él

—Pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están… no puedo corresponderte

—Lo sé —Resopló la amatista recordando a Kaho— De todas formas, tú me salvaste, eso siempre quedará pendiente

—Prefiero que lo tomes como un recuerdo de mi parte y así atesores memorias positivas sobre mí —Tomó un mechón del cabello de Tomoyo dándole un prolongado beso para luego acomodarlo detrás de su oreja

—Eriol… yo te debo un enorme favor, no lo puedo dejar pasar. A pesar de que trates de evitarme, no puedo quedarme así, te debo el que ahora me encuentre aquí… viva

El inglés curvó una sonrisa en sus labios

—Tengo un favor que me encantaría cumplieras, pero no estoy seguro del todo

—Haré lo que sea

—Como te digo, no es necesario que lo hagas, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Como favor, me gustaría que pasaras la última tarde conmigo —Eriol no se imaginaba diciendo aquello, aunque sabía que pronto debía de partir y no sabía si era la última vez que podría estar cerca a ella

—Siendo eso no tendría ningún problema, pero a la profesora Mizuki ¿no le incomodará?

—No la trates con tanta formalidad, dile Kaho —Corrigió el Hiragizawa divertido— Por ese aspecto no te inquietes, luego de terminada la boda partió a Inglaterra, ni siquiera se quedó a la fiesta de recepción

—Con razón ayer estabas solo

—Así es… quizás yo también me vaya pronto a Inglaterra

—¿Te marcharás?

—Por eso es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo, me gusta mucho Japón, pero tengo algunas cosas que atender por allá, quizás sea la última vez que pueda estar en este país

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que de repente, la próxima vez que vaya a Londres, sea para siempre —Sentenció

—Pero tú no quieres —La muchacha estaba impactada a tal punto que no podía pensar con claridad

—No se trata de si quiera o no, se trata de que debo de hacerlo

—Tienes amigos aquí, personas que te aprecian, no puedes dejarlos

—Son mis obligaciones las que me comprometen Tomoyo

Un sonido un poco familiar para el inglés lo alertó. Se acercó hacía el escritorio y observó como su móvil vibraba sobre la mesa mientras encendía y apagaba la luz de la pantalla

La muchacha algunos pasos atrás observaba con total atención la escena

Con una actitud dubitativa cogió el celular y atendió la llamada. Al hablar con el interlocutor, él hablaba en un idioma totalmente desconocido para la amatista. Aquello la angustiaba más

_Si tan solo pudiera saber que es lo que está diciendo. Pensó. Por qué Eriol de repente se puso tan serio con esa llamada_

Al término de la conversación, el albino se acomodó los anteojos con una mirada impasible. Era como si estuviera diciendo algo a través de sus orbes de zafiro, algo que parecía imposible de descifrar para la primogénita Daidouji

—¿Qué pasó, Eriol?

El joven cogió el diario, que minutos atrás Tomoyo había estado observando, lo colocó debajo de su brazo sano. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla tratando de meditar acerca de un tema desconocido, segundos después, se animó a hablar:

—Tomoyo, ya es hora, es el momento de regresar a Inglaterra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había despedido, se había ido para no más volver

_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?. Pensó. ¿Por qué se fue tan de repente?_

Por su rostro consternado al darle el último adiós, podía casi jurar que él no quería irse de esa forma. Más pareciese como si estuviese siendo obligado a irse, a hacer algo que él no deseaba, aunque bien claro lo había dicho, era algo que debía de hacer. A pesar de todo eso, seguía pensando que era injusto separar a una persona de esa manera… no era concebible, mucho menos conocida aquella razón poderosa

La puerta se abrió violentamente

—¡Eriol! ¡Tenemos que partir de prisa! —Una mujer de largos cabellos chocolates y piel canela ingresó rápidamente a la habitación. Nunca había visto a Nakuru tan seria como en aquella vez, al parecer se trataba de un asunto de suma importancia— Lo siento Tomoyo, no sabía que estabas aquí —Refirió la fémina— ¿Sabes donde está Eriol?

—Recibió una llamada hace media hora, se fue a Inglaterra de inmediato

—Entonces ya lo sabe —Dijo en voz baja

—¿Qué está sucediendo Nakuru?

—Son asuntos familiares, lamento no poder decírtelo

—Por favor, tú eres mi amiga. No sé que puede ser tan grave que esté pasando, pero quiero ayudar

—Oh vamos Tomoyo, no es para alarmarse, además se va a solucionar seguramente —La mujer retrocedió dispuesta a salir por la puerta

—No te vayas Nakuru —Corrió descalza hasta llegar a donde ella. La tomó de la blusa con fuerza impidiendo que se fuera— Quiero ir a Inglaterra

—Pero qué dices Tomoyo, eso es imposible

—Yo le debo un favor a Eriol, si él no va a regresar, por lo menos déjame ir y pagarle ese favor

Nakuru ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados mientras pensaba con cautela en lo que decía su amiga. Al sopesar en todas las opciones que tenía, cruzó una idea un tanto descabellada que seguramente podría ser la solución a aquellas dificultades del momento… quién sabe… quizás si era oportuna la visita Daidouji por Londres

La fémina sonrió perniciosamente

—Está bien, pero mientras tanto Eriol no deberá enterarse

—Y entonces… ¿el favor que le debo?

—Se lo pagarás a su padre, a Clow Hiragizawa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía todas sus pertenencias listas en una pequeña maleta. Tal y como había acordado con Nakuru, solo iría por un día, exclusivamente para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con los Hiragizawa y si también se podía, indagar un poco más acerca de la vida de Eriol por medio del mismo que lo crío desde pequeño, el señor Clow

Cogió su maleta marrón con una mano mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación 203, la que había sido su habitación por esos cuatro días que duró las vacaciones en Hahajima

—¿Tomoyo, estás bien?

Ella se detuvo en seco sin saber como reaccionar

—Touya…

—Supe que intentaron hacerte daño anoche… no sabes cuanto me arrepentí de no poder estar allí en ese momento, hace unos instantes me enteré de esto

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —Respondió la amatista con una sonrisa nerviosa

—¿Y esa maleta? ¿Regresas a Tomoeda tan pronto?

—No precisamente… yo… iré a Inglaterra

—¿Pero, qué tienes que hacer tan lejos?

—Tengo que cumplir favores, si a alguien le debo que no me haya sucedido, ese es a Eriol

—¿Acaso olvidas que él te hizo sufrir?

—Claro que no, pero no puedo quedarme así, antes tengo que cumplir mi promesa

—En vez de irte a Inglaterra… regresa conmigo a Tomoeda, iremos con Sakura, con todos tus amigos… en esta oportunidad prometo estar siempre cuidándote, pero solo ven conmigo…

—Quisiera hacerlo, mas debo de ir a Londres

—Aún queda ese tema pendiente para conversar…

—Lo hablaremos cuando regrese del viaje

—Tomoyo… por favor

—Perdóname Touya, será a la vuelta, Nakuru me espera

—Entonces, esperaré hasta ese momento —Se resignó— Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

La muchacha salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a Nakuru antes de que se fuera sin ella

Touya se dejó caer sobre el parquet del dormitorio, observó las paredes rosadas por algunos segundos preguntándose interiormente muchas cosas.

Una llamada lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde momentos atrás

—¿Por qué recién se te ocurrió decirme esto? —Reclamó el joven Kinomoto

_—Cuantas veces debo de decirte que recién lo recordé_

—Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que intentaron abusar de Tomoyo anoche, nada de esto hubiera pasado

_—Es que recién reparé en lo que podía estar pasando. Cuando venía a Inglaterra escuché a unos hombres tramando algo, pero no se me cruzó por la mente que hablaran de Daidouji, horas después, cuando lo pensé mejor, llamé para avisártelo_

—Claro, a la mañana siguiente, cuando posiblemente, de no haber sido por la intervención de Hiragizawa ahora Tomoyo estaría viviendo su peor pesadilla ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Mizuki?

_—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Qué Eriol la ayudó?_

—Sí, no es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero por lo menos esta vez hizo algo correcto, aunque me arrepiento de no poder haber sido yo… si no hubiera sido así, Tomoyo no se sentiría en la necesidad de ir a Inglaterra…

_—¡¿Inglaterra?!_

—Irá para allá con Akizuki

_—¡No puede ser!_

La llamada se cortó en ese momento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo en Londres parecía tan diferente a como era en Japón, desde los edificios, los rasgos de las personas y que decir de sus costumbres. El tan solo estar allí podía significar un abismal cambio en los estilos de vida, era como estar frente a un choque de culturas

—Llegaremos pronto a la mansión Hiragizawa —Informó Nakuru mirando por las ventanas de la limosina

—¿Estamos cerca?

—Sí Tomoyo —Respondió adoptando una actitud madura— Por cierto, estate preparada para lo que puedas ver

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El vehículo se detuvo en la esquina de una avenida

—Bajaré yo primero

La amatista se preguntaba el porqué de tanto misterio, era como estar en medio de una película de suspenso a la expectativa de que sucedieran hechos inesperados

La puerta se abrió a su lado derecho. La joven de piel de porcelana bajó con cuidado del automóvil. Apenas pisó el asfalto de la vereda escuchó un bullicio que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Levantó la mirada con curiosidad y se vio reflejada en cientos de ojos encolerizados, llenos de frustración y tristeza. No podía describir el sentimiento de temor e impotencia que percibía en ese momento.

Esa multitud de gente, era similar a la que había observado en la foto del periódico de esa mañana. Habían hombres sujetando enormes carteles mientras lanzaban arengas en un idioma foráneo; madres con niños en brazos y personas discapacitadas que apenas podían movilizarse.

Ellos reflejaban inconformidad y rechazo, se podía leer en sus rostros una total decepción por la vida suya y la del resto

—¿Qué sucede aquí Nakuru?

—No sé cómo explicártelo, pero esta es la cruz que carga Eriol tras sus hombros

—¿Esta huelga es su cruz?

—Es más que una simple huelga… es la razón de que Eriol sea lo que es ahora

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Chicos me muero de sueño, en mi país son las 3.16 de la mañana y más tarde tengo supervisión en prácticas jaja pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí subo un capítulo más del fic, aunque tenía una semana de plazo me adelante para que disfrutaran un poco más, así que vuelvo a pedir mi semanita de plazo para el próximo capítulo, así descanso un poquitín más n.n**_

_**Saludos a mi pinky amiga Camila Cristal, que me pedía por mensajes que la salude, gracias por dejarme parte de tu historia n.n ahora estate tranquila jijiji**_

_**También un especial saludo a Eimy, no pedí tu permiso para decirte por tu nombre real (el que me dijiste por PM) pero por si las dudas, aquí el alías, me encantan las coversaciones contigo, sé que te irá muy bien en todo y espero que el capi sea de tu agrado, ya te doy nociones del porque Eriol es así, én el siguiente cap se va a profundizar ese tema**_

_**Ahora como notas adicionales, creo que ya le metí mucho drama, joshhh tenía que entrar parte de mi carrera social en este fic, no pude evitar el tema de las huelgas, pero es más realista y crudo que solo amor y fantasía... jiji ahora sí, las razones se hacen más verídicas y es algo común que siempre pasa en sociedades capitalistas y bueno, no me suelto ese rollo que no va... solo espero les guste y esperen los próximos capis, estarán buenísimos.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, bye n.n**_


	10. Contrato

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, l****a historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: El Contrato**

Por más que ese espacio, en el que estaba sentada en esos momentos, le causase una sensación de tranquilidad aparente; nada podía quitarle de la cabeza las imágenes mentales que tenía estampadas en su memoria. El rostro de descontento de las personas, esa mirada que reflejaba un sufrimiento interno por insatisfacción

¿Qué estaba sucediendo para que se plantaran de esa forma frente a la mansión Hiragizawa? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían con ellos?

Una joven de estatura mediana con el típico uniforme propio de las empleadas que sirven a sus patrones en sociedades aristocráticas, se acercó a las jóvenes con una pila de revistas y periódicos en ambas manos, no eran muchos, pero sí fueron lo suficiente como para despertar la curiosidad de la amatista

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada suplicante a la muchacha de cabellos chocolate. Nakuru ladeó la cabeza por unos segundos con expresión dubitativa.

—Existen asuntos que es mejor que los descubras por ti misma —Mencionó la inglesa haciendo una señal con la mano para que Tomoyo cogiese uno de los diarios.

La muchacha tomó el pequeño grupo de periódicos y los puso en sus blanquecinas piernas. Indecisa en sus actos, cogió uno de ellos al azar mientras lo levantaba acercándolo más a sus ojos amatistas. La pregunta estaba en el porqué de tanto misterio, cada vez esa situación se volvía como un laberinto alrededor de un enigma

—¿Qué relación existe entre estos diarios y lo que sucede entorno a tu familia y lo que sucede afuera de la mansión?

—Es mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte Tomoyo

Esa misma incertidumbre de hace unos momentos, la hizo volver la mirada hacía uno de los periódicos que tenía en mano. Miró algunos textos en la portada y a pesar de que no entendía nada del texto, presentía que no hablaban de algo agradable

Siguió revisando el anuncio hasta que de repente chocó con una imagen que la dejó congelada

—¿Qué hace Eriol en estas fotos? —Sus manos poseídas por la desesperación empezaron a revisar ávidamente los textos que tenía. Cada una de ellas tenía imágenes en la que el joven Hiragizawa era protagonista

Nakuru dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento

—Empresa inmobiliaria que moviliza Inglaterra —Soltó la castaña

—Uhm… no entiendo lo que dices

—Se trata de una empresa inmobiliaria que moviliza a toda Inglaterra —Akizuki se acomodó en el sofá— La empresa que maneja el consorcio Hiraguizawa es una dedicada a ello, tiene un gran alcance. Desde años lleva un gran capital financiero que mueve en el país, es una base importante en la generación de empleo y crecimiento del Producto Bruto Interno

—Tenía entendido que poseían una empresa importante, pero desconocía el alcance que ejercía

—Existen detalles que desconoces Tomoyo, siempre se ha sabido diferenciar esa vida personal de la laboral; aunque creo que es conveniente que estés al tanto de estos detalles

—¿Por qué recién debo de enterarme de esto?

—Pues no había motivos ni razones para andar pregonando estos asuntos fuera, a excepción de ahora… cuando la crisis de la situación inglesa empezó a agudizarse

—Entonces ¿cuál es la causa de esa huelga que se desata en los exteriores de aquí?

—La causa… y sin ser afán de andar echando culpas, es mi primo

—¿Eriol? —Preguntó la amatista confundida

La fémina de ojos ambarinos asintió apenada

—Mi tío, el Señor Clow, años atrás le confió unos asuntos a Eriol, estos se relacionaban con proyectos para lograr un crecimiento sostenido en la empresa. Todo estaba bien, mi primo se sentía emocionado por lo logros que estaba obteniendo… pero ese éxito enmascarado duró un tiempo. Luego ocurrió la desgracia por errores en la administración de él, en eso nos vimos forzados a despedir gente en masa

—Esa gente que estaba afuera…

—Son personas que se han visto afectados, muchos de ellos son los trabajadores que nos sirvieron por largos años. Eriol ha quedado marcado como una persona que traicionó su confianza, es por eso que siempre sale en diarios… diarios que solo reclaman y reclaman e inculpan de todas sus calamidades. Es prácticamente conocido como un traidor de la confianza de las personas

—Pero no fue su culpa, entiendo que cometió errores fatales durante su administración, mas no justifica que pueda ser todo obra suya, a fin de cuentas, pudo sucederle a cualquiera

—Lastimosamente le pasó a él —Aclaró Nakuru poniéndose de pie— Es la razón del porque sienta desconfianza en cada cosa que hace

—Es por eso que no me había percatado que Eriol había cambiado tanto como tú decías en varias oportunidades Nakuru, entonces…

—Entonces así es Tomoyo, entendiste lo que está pasando por la cabeza de mi hijo

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se levantó presurosa de su asiento al oír esa voz grave, tan familiar desde años anteriores. Tanto tiempo sin tener frente a aquel poderoso Señor

Quizás Clow Hiragizawa podía tener uno de los más grandes imperios a su disposición, reconocimiento en todos los lugares a los que fuese e incluso el porte de una persona importante e influyente, pero eso no quitaba que a pesar de todos esos detalles, él siguiera siendo ese alguien carismático que irradiaba humildad a donde fuese. Era un símbolo de sencillez, no había cambiado en nada en todos esos años

—Buenas tardes Señor Hiragizawa —Tomoyo se inclinó nerviosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia al estilo japonés

—Veo que a pesar de los años que han pasado sigues siendo tan educada como antes, al parecer Sonomi logró hacer de ti una jovencita muy preparada

—Muchas gracias

—De verdad que me gustaría tener capacidad de tu madre para lograr hacer que mi hijo fuese feliz —Murmuró tristemente— Las situaciones de ambos se parecen tanto, hijos únicos con un gran porvenir empresarial; aunque diferencias tan marcadas por algunas desavenencias ocurridas

—Sabes que lo que ocurrió fue por casualidades tío Clow

—Lo sé, solo que me gustaría que dejara de tener una baja estima que se reflejara en sus acciones ¿sabes? Tomoyo —Prosiguió observando a la amatista— Cuando cometes errores que afectan a otras persona, ponen en duda tu capacidad y confianza; luego solo deseas asumir cosas fáciles, involucrarte en lo fácil

—En relaciones fáciles también… —Nakuru lo dijo en un hilo de voz, pero fue percibido por los presentes

—Tienes razón hija —Hizo referencia a la joven Akizuki. La trataba con tanta cordialidad que prácticamente la consideraba como una hija más— Ese aspecto personal de su vida no debería preocuparme, pero sé que involucrándose en relaciones superficiales nunca aprenderá que es arriesgarse por algo que de verdad valga la pena

—Debió haber sido un choque muy fuerte para Eriol, sinceramente no pensé que algo así podía haberle sucedido. Me he dado cuenta que a pesar que yo consideraba que lo conocía, pues solo sabía pinceladas de su vida —La morena se sentía apenada

—Ni mencionar lo que ahora pretende hacer, se siente tan culpable que hasta piensa sacrificarse por salvar a las personas a las que _falló_

—Yo lo llamo aventurarse a cosas sin sentido, pues no quiere entender razones y simplemente quiere hacerlo —Replicó Nakuru mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Se refieren a que Eriol planea quedarse aquí? Que no regresará a Japón —Tomoyo estaba al tanto de algunas cosas que los sorprendieron

—Tiene relación, pero sí…

—Me parece verdaderamente injusto que él deba de quedarse en Inglaterra cuando no es lo que quiere, cuando converse con él, pude darme cuenta que esa decisión era como una imposición sobre sí mismo

—Lo conoces mejor de lo que tu misma acababas de mencionar minutos atrás Tomoyo —Aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa llena de picardía

—Es solo que no puedo ser indiferente a esos sentimientos —Estaba demasiado ruborizada como para dar la cara

_Siento que me ahora yo soy la cuestionada. Pensó abrumada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que su hijo me trae con los pelos de punta_

—El problema es que él ya se decidió a eso

Dejó sobre una mesita de centro los diarios mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de su amiga. Los nervios del asunto que quería tratar, la hicieron estrujar su vestido dejando partes arrugadas en los pliegues de la falda

Se moría por decir algo en ese momento, pero sentía un poco de vergüenza al verse expuesta frente al padre de ese tormento inglés suyo

—Uhm… yo… Señor Hiragizawa, vine a Inglaterra porque le debía un favor a Eriol… Nakuru me dijo que podía pagárselo a usted también

Clow Hiragizawa arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Volteó a constatar lo que había escuchado con su sobrina. Ella lo miró de manera divertida

—Es verdad tío, Tomoyo vino porque tenía algo pendiente

—¿En serio?

—Creo que si puedo hacer que Eriol pueda regresar a Japón y termine sus estudios, en un lugar donde verdaderamente él desee estar; entonces me sentiré muy satisfecha

—Veo que tienes mucha convicción respecto a esto, creo que los que estamos presentes aquí deseamos lo mismo para él, su felicidad

Ambas féminas asintieron a la vez denotando su convencimiento referente a eso

—Aunque de la manera que lo dices, pareciera que fuera tan fácil… se está buscando la estabilidad de un gran porcentaje de la población inglesa por medio del crecimiento de la empresa Hiragizawa

—Con ello te refieres a poner en medio, los intereses financieros, ¿cierto, tío?

—Ese es otro de los riesgos mayores en este juego… Tomoyo —El gesto del hombre adquirió una seriedad profunda— ¿Qué significa mi hijo para ti?

La amatista sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco por la emoción de escuchar su nombre. Tenía la seguridad de que si su piel no fuera de un tono tan níveo, hubieran notado que había palidecido ante la interrogante.

Estaba muy confundida por la cuestión

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Señor Hiragizawa?

—Interesa saberlo para ver si es viable retribuir el favor que le quieres devolver a Eriol —Respondió haciendo la joven se encogiera de hombros

—Uhm... es una persona muy importante para mí —Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos— Pero él no me quiere; a pesar de eso, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea porque no sacrifique las cosas que podrían hacerlo feliz…

—Como te lo dije Tommy, mi primo es estúpido para hacerte las cosas que te hizo —Nakuru sonrió nerviosa al ver que Clow la intentaba fulminar con la mirada— Claro, pido el perdón del caso al llamarlo así tío

—Tienes suerte de ser mi sobrina, en fin, ¿qué fue lo qué sucedió en sí, Tomoyo?

—Es incómodo decirlo… pero… siendo sincera, a mí me gustaba mucho él, estaba enamorada desde hace años; pero ya me ha rechazado reiteradas veces, dos para ser precisa, e incluso tiene una nueva novia, que bueno, es una mujer "simpática" y…

—Entiendo el punto, no es necesario que profundices más —Detuvo el patriarca Hiragizawa al notar que la joven se estaba poniendo melancólica

—Entonces…

—Entonces… —Clow y Nakuru intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, parecían hasta cierto punto sospechosos

Tomoyo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, pero parecía como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente, tal vez se trataba de una conversación secreta de la cual no querían que ella se enterara

—¿Entonces…?

—Existe una alternativa, una pequeña esperanza para que las cosas tomen su curso de manera normal, para que Eriol no se vea en la necesidad de dejar todo lo que tiene en Japón

—¡¿En serio?!

—Podrías considerar esta, la manera de retribuirle el favor que le debes; aunque… eso implica un contrato, un contrato que permita que tus acciones ayuden en la economía de la corporación, sería como una inversión milagrosa

—¿Cómo es que saben que tengo acciones?

—Fácil, en esa parte entro yo, en sí, una de las razones por las que fui a Japón, no solamente era para hacer unos negocios de micro finanzas, sino era para evaluar a posibles inversionistas —Relató Nakuru— Una de mis tareas era investigarte y debo decir que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, eres un excelente potencial para poner a circular tus acciones, ese treinta porciento con el que cuentas ahora

—¿Todo este tiempo estuviste indagando acerca de mí? Debería de reconsiderar lo de nuestra amistad —Tomoyo fingió falsa molestia, pues a fin de cuentas, eso era lo menos importante en ese momento

—Oh, perdón Tommy, no lo hice de mala, era una de mis tareas encomendadas, ya ves como si estaba cumpliendo mis mandados después de todo

—Demasiado bien por lo que puedo decir

—Pero… después de esto ¿cuál es tu decisión final?

La amatista curvó sus labios en una sonrisa

—Sin objeciones, si eso puede ayudarle, entonces lo haré, ese será mi manera de devolverle el favor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde la última charla que habían tenido en el salón de invitados, era sorprendente ver la facilidad con la que el tiempo parecía avanzar, con solo mirar la posición del sol, se podía inferir que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde… tan tarde y tan temprano a la vez

Sabía que estaba arriesgando parte de las acciones que le había confiado su madre. Ese dinero que estaba a punto de convertir en parte de la propiedad Hiragizawa, en realidad obtenía su fuente en la riqueza que su madre había generado a través de los años, aun así, ella tenía la plena confianza de que con esa ayuda, Eriol podría reconstruir lo que alguna vez se había derrumbado. Esperaba que con eso, todos sus problemas se acabaran, era la oportunidad para que él pudiese cambiar ese título de _traidor_ por_ reformador_

—Puedo preguntar por qué tanto alboroto para firmar los papeles de inversión, eh, Nakuru—Dijo la morena aburrida mientras se balanceaba sobre su asiento

—Este tipo de trámites no son nada sencillos Tomoyo, además no creí que aceptarías, es por eso que no lo habíamos planificado; es más desde un comienzo no pensé que pudieses venir a Inglaterra

—Soy persistente como te has dado cuenta

—Demasiado, de ahora en adelante me las jugaré con cuidado contigo

—Yo debería ser la que dijera eso, me estuviste investigando todo este tiempo, me siento acosada

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a pedir perdón por eso? No fue mi intención, desde un comienzo estuve obligada a hacerlo

—Mientras seas honesta en el resto de cosas que vienen entonces no estaré molesta contigo

—No te puedo prometer eso Tommy, por lo menos aún no

La amatista frunció el ceño, estuvo por decir algo cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par. Un par de hombres de mediana edad y de vestimenta elegante se adentraron al lugar seguidos muy de cerca por el Señor Hiragizawa, quien se veía un poco más arreglado de lo que estaba en esa mañana.

Al parecer esas personas eran muy importantes en la sociedad inglesa, eso se podía percibir por la manera en la que se expresaban en su idioma natal

—Olvidaba esto Nakuru, yo no sé nada de inglés —Dijo por lo bajo luego de saludar a los recién llegados

—No te preocupes por eso, yo seré tu intérprete, además tú solo deberás de firmar los papeles que te pongan en frente

—Eso suena fácil

—Y lo es, por cierto no olvides sonreír frente a esos Señores, ambos son representantes legales de la embajada inglesa, ellos notificaran lo acontecido durante el contrato. Si queremos que todo salga bien, hay que hacerles ver tu pleno consentimiento durante todo este lapso

—¿Tan necesario es?

—Oh sí, las reglas inglesas son un poco más rígidas que en la de otros países —Nakuru se veía seria al decir aquello. Se podía advertir cierto temor en sus palabras, eso resultaba extraño

—Ya veo, haré lo mejor para no causarles problemas y hacer que todo se solucione

Lo que parecía que duraría unos cuantos minutos se extendió hasta cumplir los sesenta minutos, una hora en total.

Los presentes hablaban en ese idioma que empezaba a causarle molestias a Tomoyo. Trataba de entender el jaleo que sucedía alrededor de ella, pero nada, no lograba descifrar ninguna sola palabra; para colmo de males, su traductora estaba sentada en una esquina distante a su posición. No había cumplido con su palabra de interpretar lo que las demás personas decían.

Con resignación total, la morena se limitaba a firmar papeles tras papeles colocando su huella digital en más de uno. Era un contrato, pero más que eso, se asemejaba a la elaboración de un testamento. Ese proceso se estaba volviendo al detalle muy minucioso

Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa una vez que todo hubo terminado.

_Vaya trámites, lo pensaré otra vez antes de invertir en las empresas_

—Eres un amor Tomoyo, lo hiciste, ahora por fin podemos respirar tranquilos, es más seguro que con esto, se pueda lograr la estabilidad y ayudar a toda esa gente que se defraudó —Soltó Nakuru dando brincos de alegría

—Muchas gracias, de verdad, es un gran paso el que se ha dado —Volvió a mirar a Nakuru para intercambiar esas risitas que la ponían de lo más nerviosa

Seguía pensando que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante

—Por cierto, Eriol llamó, dijo que está en camino

—¡¿Ya viene?! —La joven de orbes ambarinos fijó una mirada suplicante a la amatista. Pretendía hacerle recordar la parte de que su primo no debía saber que ella estaba allí— Por favor Tommy

—Entiendo —Dijo asintiendo la primogénita Daidouji suspirando hondamente— Señor Hiragizawa, debo se regresar a Japón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que con eso todo se arregle por el bien de toda esa gente y también por ti… Eriol, solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa si es por Mizuki por quien quieres quedarte en Japón, pero sea con quien sea que estés, la felicidad es lo único que te deseo, no quiero que vivas atado por obligaciones… con esto yo ya cumplí mi promesa de devolverte el favor. Me salvaste de una desgracia y ahora yo intenté de una manera diferente, hacer lo mismo. Al fin, ya nada nos une… ni siquiera ese favor_

Estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos internos cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó de su ensueño. En ese momento las empleadas de la casa debían de estar en el supermercado realizando algunas compras para abastecer la despensa Daidouji.

No había nadie más que ella para ocuparse de las labores de la casa. Con ese mismo pensamiento caminó presurosa hasta la puerta frontal de la mansión preguntándose quien podría ser el que tocara la puerta a esas horas de la mañana. Después de todo, no habían pasado ni doce horas desde que había regresado de Inglaterra, de su viaje secreto

—¿Sí, dígame? —Preguntó la joven cuando abrió las rejas que cercaban los límites de su mansión

—Tengo un encargo —Un hombre vestido con ropa formal traía en brazos un arreglo floral, con una mezcla de aromas y colores en las flores del presente. La persona que los mandaba no había escatimado en precios, pues era una preciosidad a los ojos de cualquier persona, debía de tener un gusto exquisito para justamente escoger flores tan exóticas y difíciles de encontrar

—Que divino ¿para quién va dirigido el detalle?

—Para la… la Señora Tomoyo Hiragizawa —La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar aquello

—¿Señora Tomoyo Hiragizawa? ¿No se habrá confundido?

El hombre volvió a revisar el papel donde se ubicaba el nombre del remitente, ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados, confundido

—Está bien, aquí dice la Señora Tomoyo Hiragizawa… Daidouji

—Que extraño, no importa, debe ser algún error en el nombre —Respondió tomando con ambas manos el arreglo floral— Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, esto debe ser para mí

—Oh, ya veo señorita, en todo caso, disculpe la equivocación, iré a consultarlo con mis encargados

—No hay problemas, gracias

La muchacha cerró las rejas tras sí mientras se apoyaba sobre uno de los árboles de su frondoso jardín. Quería saber quién podría ser el remitente de tan bello obsequio…

…Cogió un pequeño papel rosado que sobresalía sobre la mistura de flores, desenvolvió la tarjetita y leyó en voz alta:

_"Querida Tomoyo, bienvenida…"_

_Clow Hiragizawa_

¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué cosa significaba?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_N/A: Los hice esperar una semana gomen u.u anduve de mal en peor, exámenes por allí, trabajos finales por allá y cuando creo estar más libre viene una gripe malvada y me hace sentirme infeliz, razón por la cual demoraba en actualizar, cuando estaba frente a la laptop, venía ese catarro y plum me mandaba a la cama, sigo pésima, pero bueno, tenía que cumplir._**

**_Qué les pareció el capi? Muy a lo dramático? un final de cap que deja en duda? qué habrá pasado? jajaja espero que les guste mucho el trabajo que hago en la historia, gracias por leerme. Saludos a todas las amiguitas que mandan reviews, las quiero muchísimo y gracias SyaoSaku88 por darme la oportunidad de ser tu primer fic ExT me hace feliz saberlo, wiii_**

**_Saludos a:_**

**_Eimy _**

**_MissLuminia_**

**_Julie_**

**_Yuridesa12_**

**_Syaosaku88_**

**_Vainyl-chan_**

**_Camila Cristal-pinky_**


	11. Desatando Telarañas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Desatando telarañas**

Había resultado una total incógnita el sentido de aquellas palabras dichas, mucho más aun la repentina confusión del mensajero; pero tal vez se trataban de simples coincidencias que no debían de venir mucho al caso, solo tal vez no debería de darle tanta importancia. Después de todo, ella había regresado a Japón desde hace una semana atrás y las cosas seguían igual que siempre, era como si no hubiese sucedido nada extraño en todo ese tiempo.

Sakura mantenía la candidez e inocencia de siempre tratando a cada momento de sacarle respuestas a preguntas que no formulaba. Syaoran cada vez más cariñoso con su dulce amiga. La pareja que ellos conformaban se había convertido en una total envidia para las chicas de la universidad, pues ellas siempre estaban a la expectativa de algún malentendido para saltar sobre Syaoran, claro, una hipotética situación que nunca sucedía.

La profesora Mizuki, después de haber faltado los primeros días de retorno de clase, estaba más insoportable que nunca. A Tomoyo se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado entender los extensos ejercicios que resolvía en la pizarra, no discernía si realmente lo estaba haciendo porque era la única manera de dar solución a sus tablas de frecuencia o simplemente, porque le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos. A ese ritmo, Mizuki cumpliría su profecía de reprobar a la amatista en esa materia

En cuanto a Touya… si bien sabía estaba ocupado con lo que le demandaba trabajar en el Hospital de Tomoeda. Ella había tenido mucha suerte de que ese mismo centro de labores lo hubiese enviado a un viaje de capacitación.

Por lo menos, tenía por seguro estar libre de su "_pregunta en cuestión"_ durante un tiempo

Referente a Nakuru y Eriol….

_Eso es lo único extraño, ellos dos no han regresado todavía. Pensó. Quizás surgió algún inconveniente, espero que vuelvan pronto…_

_…quiero que él regrese pronto, lo deseo de corazón_

—Hola Tomoyo, por fin puedo hablar contigo —Saludó alegremente Sonomi mientras subía a la limusina y se ubicaba al lado de su hija

La vida de Sonomi giraba en un mar de tensiones y agitación que pocas veces le permitía darse la oportunidad para brindarle un tiempo de calidad a la amatista. Aunque claro está, cuando se trataba de alguna de sus locuras en las que estaba involucrada su primogénita, ella no dudaba ni un solo instante en deshacerse de sus obligaciones como buena madre.

Durante esa semana en la que Tomoyo había regresado a Tomoeda, solo se había dado el chance de cruzar palabras de saludo con su niña mimada. Al parecer, por el momento y aunque solo se tratase de los minutos que durara el viaje en el vehículo rumbo a la universidad; podría conversar amenamente sobre asuntos que deseaba tratar referente a su viaje a Hahajima

—Hola mamá —Respondió ella al saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Me acompañarás a la universidad? —Hizo un gracioso gesto de niña pequeña

—Claro Tomoyo, tenemos mucho de qué conversar

—Sí, como… que no me vuelvas a dopar sin mi consentimiento

—Ah, pero entonces cuál sería el chiste de _dopar_ a alguien —La morena hizo un puchero fingiendo molestia

—Quiero que tomes en consideración mis decisiones

—Oh, está bien Tomoyo, pero no me dirás que no te divertiste en esa fiesta, si hasta te mandaron un bellísimo arreglo floral —Entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un novio oculto por allí? Soy tu madre, es justo que me entere de las cosas que haces

La aludida frunció los labios denotando su incomodidad

—¡Mamá! Que no tengo ningún novio

—Bueno si no me lo quieres decir no importa, pero y al final ¿cómo te fue en la boda?

—La ceremonia estuvo a la altura de lo elegante y la recepción glamorosa. Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko se esforzaron mucho como los wedding planners, lograron maravillosos resultados… aunque… —Obviamente no podía decirle a su madre que ella no había sido la única que la había dopado en ese viaje— Fue una noche linda

—¿Qué pasó con mi Sakurita? ¿Touya le dejó usar ese vestido de gasa que le regalé? —La joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de evitar el tema del mayor de los Kinomoto

—Sí, sí, le asentó perfecto, Syaoran parecía embelsado por la belleza de Saku, aunque ya sabes que ella siempre es hermosa

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme respecto a Touya? —Su madre sí que era inteligente para esos temas— ¿Acaso hay un tema del cuál aún no has hablado con Sakura?

—No…no, para nada madre, no hay nada que decir, solo que bueno, él también fue al compromiso, estuvo cuidando mucho de que Syao no le acercara a ella… yo… eh, nada —Cortó de repente, le asustaba la idea de terminar confesándole toda la verdad a Sonomi

—¿Y qué hay de Eriol Hiragizawa?

La conversación no podía ponerse más tediosa. Hablar con su madre sí que podía resultar un poco comprometedor en esas situaciones

Tomoyo empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la manicure que se había hecho el día anterior. Sabía que si miraba a su madre a los ojos, iba a terminar revelándole todas sus intimidades

_¿De cuándo acá el trayecto a la universidad toma tanto tiempo? Pensó_

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Un pajarito me dijo por allí que tuviste un problema con ese muchacho inglés

Lo que más temía estaba sucediendo. Sonomi se había enterado de su secreto, sabía entonces que se había declarado y había sido a la vez rechazada por él.

¡Qué vergüenza!

De seguro eso provocaría una gran reprimenda de su parte. Conociendo como era su madre de feminista y defensora de los derechos de las mujeres, ella no se detendría hasta borrarle de la cabeza todos lo concerniente a Eriol. Le lavaría el cerebro de todas las maneras posibles

—¿Ese parajito de casualidad se llama Sakura Kinomoto? —De ser así, una castaña estaría en problemas

—En sí fue tu amiga Nakuru, pero ahora que me dijiste que Sakurita también lo sabe, podré sacarle más información a ella

—¡Madre! Respeta mi privacidad, por favor

—No te preocupes hija, eres adulta, en un par de años terminarás tu carrera y ya es hora de que tú misma aprendas de tus propios errores

—¿En serio eres Sonomi Daidouji? —Preguntó en tono de burla la morena en medio de su asombro— Hablas como el padre de Sakura

Mala hora para mencionar a Fujitaka Kinomoto, siempre que lo hacía, lograba hacer que la paciencia de su madre se agotara y empezara a echar chispas de esa cólera contenida por años. Tomoyo tomaba muy en serio, eso de considerar a su madre a una terapia psicológica

—Mi pobre Nadeshiko, oh, todo es culpa de ese hombre…

—Mamá ¿a dónde vas? —Dijo la amatista tratando de cambiar el tema— Llevas unos papeles en mano ¿vas a la empresa?

—¿Ah? ¿Esto? —La fina mujer levantó los papeles que tenía en mano— Sí, son los estados de cuenta de la empresa, es raro, he visto algunos movimientos financieros no planificados

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si algún tercero hubiera estado haciendo uso de nuestro capital

—Uhm…

La joven de larga cabellera azabache recordó el asunto referente a sus nuevas inversiones en la corporación de los Hiraguizawa… ella no le había consultado nada sobre esas decisiones que había tomado. Eso era considerado como un error abismal, puesto que el porcentaje de acciones que le pertenecían, ese treinta por ciento para ser exactos, eran en realidad un regalo de cumpleaños por sus pasados dieciocho años. Sabía que habían transcurrido veinticuatro meses después de aquello, pero ella aún los consideraba como bienes de su madre

—Pregunta ¿Hay algo que quieras alegar referente a esto Tomoyo?

—¿Qué tan comprensiva eres madre? ¿En la escala del uno al diez?

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Bueno… invertí… puse mi dinero a circular, adquirí las acciones en otra empresa en Inglaterra —Sonomi volvió a guardar la compostura respirando con tranquilidad

—Está bien, pensé que se trataba de alguna precipitación; mas es una buena noticia, entonces, significa que estás madurando. El arriesgarte a invertir en una corporación ajena dice mucho de ti

—Eso creo —Sonrió abrumada

—Aún así, hay cosas que no logran encajar bien hija, lo tuyo es un treinta por ciento, pero aquí se moviliza más cantidad de dinero, un sesenta por ciento

—Por esa parte si me parece extraño

—Bueno, iré a averiguar eso con el auditor —La matriarca Daidouji se acercó a su pequeña y depositó un beso en su mejilla— Cuídate, ya llegamos a la universidad

—Nos vemos mamá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

—Te comentaré que últimamente me estoy sintiendo más acosada que nunca Saku

Su castaña amiga le dedicó una mirada cargada de preocupación al escuchar esas palabras. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y al parecer Tomoyo estaba inmersa en eso

—Que confuso, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así Tomo-chan

—Ni que lo digas, estos días me siento como rodeada de más gente que no conozco y me persigue a donde vaya

—Quizás se trate de alguien a quien le gustes, como eres muy bonita… tal vez el chico es tímido y no quiere acercarse

—De verdad que tus comentarios pueden ser tiernos en buena medida Saku

_Por no decir ingenuos. Pensó la amatista con una sonrisa entre los labios_

—Es que no le encuentro otro sentido, ah, por cierto —Sus ojos verde esmeraldas adquirieron una expresión de piedad. Seguramente iría a pedir un favor

—¿El favor tiene que ver con Syaoran? ¿Alguna cita secreta tal vez?

—¡Kya! Tomo-chan, vienes nuevamente con tus cosas raras

—¡Sakura Kinomoto! Deja de estar hablando de las _cosas raras_, pervertida

—¿Eh? No lo decía en ese sentido, me refería a tus planes e ideas para que logre mis acercamientos a Syaoran —La amatista logró sonrojarse al recordar sus cortos, pero intensos episodios de cosas raras

—Oh Saku, yo soy la pervertida —Rio por lo bajo al decirlo— Pero dime, de qué trata el favor

—Bueno, quisiera que me ayudaras organizando la fiesta de bienvenida de Touya

En ese preciso instante los músculos de la heredera Daidouji se tensaron. Recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos era navegar entre la incertidumbre. Existían asuntos que no estaban esclarecidos entre ambos y justamente ser ella quien tuviese que organizarle una recepción apareciendo frente a él como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, la mortificaba…

…pero negarse al pedido de Sakura, era como firmar ella misma su sentencia de muerte. Su amiga notaría que sucedía algo extraño para no formar parte en sus planes

—Claro —Afirmó tímida— ¿Cuándo es que regresa?

—En tres días según dijo mi padre

—Es muy poco tiempo Saku, quizás no salga todo muy bien por hacerlo rápido

—Vamos Tomo-chan, eres hábil en este tipo de circunstancias, aparte que le caes de maravilla a mi hermano, estará encantado con la recepción

—Uhm… está bien

—Te veo muy dudosa, tal vez ya tengas compromisos arreglados, no quisiera molestarte en tus asuntos personales —Cuando se lo proponía la castaña podía ser muy persuasiva

—Para nada, descuida que yo te ayudo, entonces… ¿cuándo nos reunimos para organizar la fiesta?

—Mañana en mi casa Tomo-chan, yo buscaré algunas revistas y pensaré en algunos planes mientras tú te encargas de traer la lista de tus fabulosos contactos para poner en marcha todo esto, cuento contigo amiga

—No hay problema, seguramente saldrá bien —Si bien no era una experta mintiendo, sí era convincente en cuanto a fingir actitudes para preservar su amistad

Eso era lo que más temía. Perder la amistad de Sakura, si le revelaba que pudo haber existido un "algo" entre su hermano mayor y ella, su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Todo implicaba un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr

—Saku, iré a mi salón de clases, seguramente no ha llegado nadie todavía, así que aprovecharé para practicar los ejercicios de la clase

—La profesora Mizuki te tiene al borde de la preocupación, si hasta tu voz parece quebrada —Si tan solo supiera quien le ocasionaba esos temores

—Sí… sí, cuídate, nos vemos al rato —La amatista se despidió con un movimiento ondulatorio en la mano

—Nos vemos Tomo-chan

_"Es extraño, siento, siento que Tomoyo me está ocultando algo, desconozco de que se trate; pero parece mortificarla mucho. Tal vez no me tiene la suficiente confianza para revelarme ese secreto…" Pensó Sakura tristemente mientras sostenía sus cuadernos con ambos brazos apoyándolos contra su pecho_

_"Sea lo que sea, siempre estaré apoyándote amiga. Esperaré paciente hasta que encuentres el momento idóneo para contármelo"_

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

—Syaoran —La muchacha se cubrió el rostro con los cuadernos. Cada vez que la sorprendía de improviso no podía evitar sonrojarse, era tan igual como la primera vez que se conocieron, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en absoluto— Estoy bien, solo… pensaba

—Mientras te sumes en los pensamientos, puedes dejar pasar los más sublimes detalles que están sucediendo a tu alrededor

Syaoran acarició suavemente la cabeza de su novia mientras peinaba con sus dedos los caminos que el cabello castaño de ella recorría. Era como sentirse en medio de una paz infinita en el que el ambiente de intimidad podía envolverlos. Una y otra vez deslizaba sus manos por su cabellera impregnando con su fragancia masculina el sello de la pertenencia. Un roce que encantaba, ataba y liberaba

—Gracias Syaoran, muchas gracias —Cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando de las sensaciones agradables que solo su contacto podía ofrecerle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

_Quizás debí de haberme negado, qué dilema. En realidad me halaga que alguien se fije en mí, pero tampoco me gusta esto, no puedo mentirme, soy desastrosamente honesta con lo que quiero. Podrá ser tonto y hasta ridículo, mas a mi corazón no le importa cuantas veces me rechace, cuantas veces él me diga que no puede corresponderme, soy feliz con tan solo estar cerca de su lado, soy feliz con tan solo verlo… es una tonta felicidad que no puedo obviar… tal vez fui egoísta durante ese contrato, mas que ayudarlo, lo hice solo por volverlo a ver… no soportaría estar lejos_

Suspiró con pesadez por enésima vez en la mañana. Con tan solo rememorar su rostro podía ocasionar una contrariedad total en su mente.

Resultaba tan curioso, desde que la rechazó, solo habían surgido ambigüedades

Él la quería lejos, pero ella siempre estaba cerca.

Él se involucraba con otra persona y ella aguardaba paciente con esperanzas.

Él quería mantener sus promesas y ella hacía que las rompiera

Había pasado todo y nada a la vez… era un todo por empezar a entender aunque sea un poco lo que sucedía por su mente… y nada porque seguían iguales en el punto de partida. Una vida llena de ambivalencias

—Pienso tanto en estas cosas que no puedo concentrarme en las lecciones de la profesora Mizuki —Se dijo cuando llegaba al aula del segundo piso

Cogió su cartera fuerza llevándola contra sí, se rogaba por un momento poder quitarse a Eriol de la cabeza para poder estudiar.

Abrió las puertas del salón donde se impartiría el curso de Estadística. Caminó unos cuantos pasos con los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire con el afán de serenarse

—Tomoyo Daidouji

_Esa voz ¡Esa voz! Pensó nerviosa abriendo los párpados de golpe_

Parecía que su mente lo había llamado desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Uno de sus deseos se había cumplido frente a sus ojos y lo tenía allí en todo su esplendor. Mirándola con ese gesto serio que últimamente había hecho suyo, pero que también le decía que era con ella con quien quería hablar, aunque no fuese a buenas maneras ¿acaso se estaba volviendo masoquista?

—Eh… —De pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a hilar cadenas de eventos ocurridos que para nada eran buenos… por lo menos para ella

_Está molesto, lo puedo notar en su manera de hablar, de seguro ya sabe lo que hice. _

Giró sobre sus talones casi poseídos por su propio miedo, sin ni siquiera saber si era cierto lo que pensaba, aunque para ella no estaba demás no averiguarlo por el momento

Todo era ambivalente… lo quería ver… pero tampoco no, justamente por esa razón

Estuvo por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando una fuerza ajena la hizo retenerse en su lugar. Esa fuerza la aprisionaba por la cintura frustrando su fuga. El calor que rozaba por su cuello la debilitaba cada vez más, podía sentir en esa proximidad como la respiración de su captor se fundía con el aroma que su piel descubierta emanaba… era tan cerca, tan cerca de su mismo cielo y a la vez tan lejos de lo que ella en realidad quería

—¿No me vas a saludar? —Sentía estremecerse con cada palabra mencionada que tocaba su piel con su hálito

—Eriol… —Dijo nerviosa cuando una ráfaga de sensaciones la hacía sucumbir desde su interior

—¿Por qué huyes? No es como si hubieras hecho algo malo o tal vez ¿si?

—Solo me tomaste por sorpresa

—Fue más que una sorpresa, desde hace días esperaba ansioso el momento para hablar contigo —Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese instante

¿Cuánto más quería torturarla en ese plan? Era demasiado para su frágil corazón

—Quería preguntarte ¿cómo la pasaste luego de aquella mañana?

—¿Aquella mañana? —Preguntó la amatista haciéndose la desentendida mientras recuperaba el control de sus pensamientos

—No me digas que no lo recuerdas… luego de aquella mañana que me marché… ¿cómo estuviste el resto de tu estadía en Hahajima?

—Bien

—¿En serio? Es curioso, iba a comentarte que uno de mis colegas me dijo algo muy interesante ¿Quieres saber qué era? —La cercanía contra su cuello era cada vez más cercana, podía sentir como la tibieza de sus labios se posicionaba en ella

—Eso creo

—Me dijo que vio por Inglaterra a una joven de rasgos asiáticos, piel suave y clara como el algodón —Sostuvo con delicadeza una de sus manos libres acercándola a su mejilla para comprobar su textura— Belleza infinita que hasta quedó cegado por un momento que creyó pensar que un ángel había perdido su rumbo en el cielo

Esas palabras, esas caricias, todo él, la habían hecho llegar al límite de su consciencia. Le estaba haciendo tanto daño con todas esas acciones, siendo él quien siempre la despreciaba

—¡Basta Eriol! ¡Por favor, basta! —Rogó Tomoyo al borde de los nervios

Instantáneamente la fuerza que hacía opresión en ella se aligeró, por fin podía volver a ser dueña de todos sus movimientos y acciones. Cuando volteó el rostro para ver al inglés, pudo observar en su fas una expresión de confusión y culpa a la vez… no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

—Lo siento Tomoyo, me dejé llevar, no es dable actuar así contigo

—Uhm… entonces… ¿lo sabes? —Inquirió la amatista esquivando su mirada

—Así es, sé que fuiste a Inglaterra, de verdad, lamento lo que viste por allá, seguramente no fue nada agradable

—No deberías de afligirte por eso, somos humanos y cometemos errores

—Eres humana ¿tú también?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Obviamente sí —Ante esa respuesta él se limitó a sonreír sombríamente

—No te veía como una humana, ser humano está ligado a los errores más catastróficos que se pueden hacer, nunca te vi haciendo esa clase de cosas

—Pero lo soy, como toda tu familia y tus amistades

—Sí… acabo de darme cuenta… tú también cometiste un error Tomoyo —Musitó con una mirada cargada de pena

—Seguramente, pero ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Tan grave es lo que hice?

—Es por esos papeles que firmaste

—No me digas ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te metí en problemas?

—A mí no, tú eres la que estás en medio de un gran lío, eso me consterna

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No sabes qué firmaste? —Preguntó curioso mientras examinaba algo dentro de su chaqueta

—Tu padre y Nakuru me dijeron que era un tipo de inversión para ayudarte con el tema del consorcio en Londres

—Pero no te dijeron que pondrías en riesgo todo lo que eres tú, tus inversiones, tus acciones, la compañía de tu madre y… tu persona

—Estoy dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo, pero sigo sin entender qué es lo que quieres decirme

—Tal vez esta es la respuesta que buscas —Le alcanzó una pequeña tarjeta rosa. Al instante le recordó el recado que estaba sobre su arreglo floral el día que fue enviado

La amatista fijó toda su atención en el papel. Quería quitarse todas las dudas en ese momento. Ese gran secreto en el que se estaba viendo envuelta la comenzaba a irritar y ya era el momento preciso de saber de qué se trataba

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Bienvenida… a nuestra familia_

_…Nueva señora Hiraguizawa_

_Con afecto Clow Hiragizawa y la familia Akizuki_

Apenas podía mantener una respiración adecuada después de leer ese mensaje… cada movimiento, cada firma, cada sonrisa fingida que Nakuru le había dicho que hiciera… era parte de una treta planeada al detalle en su llegada a Londres.

No, ese no era un sueño, esa era una realidad al final de todo

—¿Qué significa esto, Eriol? ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? —Preguntó mientras un frío intenso recorría todo su organismo

—Es eso y mucho más Tomoyo

—Entonces lo que firmé…

—…Era un acta de matrimonio

—Tú… yo…

—Estamos casados

Fue allí cuando las piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse en una peligrosa respuesta mental.

No lo podía creer, a pesar que se lo gritase una y mil veces más, no terminaría asimilándolo, lo que siempre creyó imposible, se había concretizado de una manera tan extraña. Ella había sido una parte fundamental en ese compromiso, si fue su misma firma la que había dado pie a esa nueva historia

—Tomoyo, esto no es en absoluto nada bueno

—Pero… de verdad yo no quería obligarte a esto

—Sucedió por los planes de mi familia, les diste la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo

—Es imposible, si se supone que para ese tipo de compromisos hace falta la firma de las dos partes

—En verdad, mi padre me engañó tiempo atrás haciéndome firmar un documento en blanco —Murmuró a regañadientes

—De todas formas… hay algo raro en todo eso

—Lo hay, pero sabes bien que el dinero lo puede todo, con las influencias mucho más

—¿Existe un riesgo de fraude?

—Uno muy grande que puede ser descubierto. Seguramente estos días te has sentido vigilada

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por este asunto ya estás en medio del ojo de la tormenta, la prensa inglesa debe estar siguiendo tus pasos también

—Era eso… —La muchacha llevó sus manos al rostro ante la sorpresa— Sabía que me sentía observada, pero no le di importancia, además no lo siento como la gran cosa, puedo fácilmente distraer la atención de ellos…

—Ya te dije no quiero comprometerte en estas situaciones, no es justo para nada, además, tú no debiste firmar esos papeles, fue un error total hacerlo, no debiste involucrarte en esto

_Nuevamente lo hace, me sigue rechazando. Pensó_

—Dime la verdad ¿esta es una manera para regresar a la estabilidad las empresas en Inglaterra? ¿Les puede dar una esperanza a todos esos trabajadores desempleados?

El carácter apacible de Tomoyo se había esfumado dejando a relucir un nuevo aspecto lleno de determinación en la joven. Quizás se podría decir que estaba madurando, pero en sí lo que la manejaba era su impulsividad

Eriol estaba sorprendido al ver ese brillo tan peculiar destellando desde los orbes amatistas de la joven… tal vez, la había subestimado más de lo que creía

Un sonido desvió la atención del aludido. Una llamada en el móvil del inglés hizo que repentinamente su mente volviese a la realidad

—Es importante Tomoyo —Dijo mirando el nombre del remitente de la llamada en el celular— Tengo que salir

—¡Espera!, ¡Respóndeme eso!

La joven de porcelánica piel estuvo dispuesta a seguirle los pasos Eriol. Caminó presurosa unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente fue interceptada por una tercera persona que no parecía feliz en lo absoluto, es más esa pelirroja mujer se veía con un gesto adusto y de molestia

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Daidouji? ¿Acaso no piensas entrar a clases?

—Tengo algo importante que hacer —Aclaró ella fastidiada por la interrupción

—Pero qué puede haber más importante que salvar tus materias, que yo sepa, estás al borde de repetir el ciclo porque en los extraordinarios no creo que te salves

—No lo entiendo, hago todo lo que puedo

—Pues no es lo suficiente —Kaho le dirigió una mirada llena de soberbia. Tenía la plena intención de intimidarla— Esta materia es importante ¿sabes lo que pasará si repruebas verdad?

—Repito el semestre

—No solamente eso, sabes que el plan curricular ha cambiado desde el año pasado, si repruebas ya no podrás llevar el curso el siguiente año, pues no estará en el programa, ahora adquirirá un nuevo nombre

—¿Quiere decir que no podré llevarlo porque los trámites administrativos me lo impedirían?

—Eras lista después de todo —Se mofó la maestra— Así es, entonces, serán en vano los tres años de carrera que has avanzado hasta ahora, en conclusión perderás la carrera definitivamente

—No es posible

Tomoyo no era del tipo de chicas que se daban la oportunidad de perder las carreras así como si nada, si ella estudiaba, era porque tenía una labor pendiente en la empresa de su madre, resultaba de gran prioridad que siguiese estudiando para cumplir con sus cometidos; de lo contrario, ni su madre, ni ella misma se lo perdonaría

—Al fin tomas consciencia de tus actos pequeña niña

—Es que recién lo noté así

—No me extraña, siempre andas metida en otros asuntos, haciendo cosas que no te incumben porque de una vez no dejas de meterte en la vida de otros y desapareces

—¿Qué está queriendo decir? —Preguntó con extrañeza la primogénita Daidouji, la conversación había tomado un giro abismal

—Quiero decir que no te vuelvas a inmiscuir en asuntos ajenos, cada vez que metes las narices donde no te corresponde lo único que ocasionas son problemas ¿acaso no es por eso que Eriol siempre te repele?

La joven amatista retrocedió un par de pasos al sentirse acorralada por sus palabras llenas de veneno

—Sé que me interpuse en su relación, pero me parece tan fuera de lugar

—Oh, mira quien lo dice niñita, como te sigas metiendo te va ir mal en todo, créeme, quien sale sobrando eres tú

—Solo hago lo que creo correcto, no fue mi intención

—Te haces siempre la inocente y no eres más que una chiquilla entrometida, tonta, que toda su vida va ir mendigando afecto. Verás que volverá a despreciarte porque no serás capaz de lograr el único motivo de ese contrato, tu estatus, eso se irá hasta el suelo y todos te van a botar como cualquier cosa. Si al final, no puedes con una materia, como se supone que quieras salvar a todo un país ¿me crees estúpida?

El veneno de la rabia empezaba a recorrer cada una de sus fibras musculares. Ese sentimiento de rencor que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado volvía a hacerse más latente que nunca. ¿Por qué siempre esa mujer tenía que ser la que le ocasionara tantos males? ¿No fue acaso con ella también que sufrió tiempo atrás antes de ir a la boda de Rika?

Ella era la única persona que era capaz de encresparle todos los vellos del cuerpo, solamente Kaho Mizuki era la que la podría llevarla hasta los extremos de su personalidad

—Suficiente me aguante contigo Mizuki

—No te permito llamarme así en la universidad

—Te llamo como desee porque tampoco tienes respeto conmigo, así que no puedes exigir algo que no das primero —Exclamó severamente la amatista— Yo hago lo que desee, soy la única protagonista de lo que pase, así que si decido aprobar tu materia, haré; si quiero compartir con la otras empresas, lo haré; si deseo salvar a una nación, lo haré… yo lo puedo todo Mizuki, no podrás impedírmelo

—Claro, pero lo único que no podrás será ser aceptada por Eriol, por lo menos no sinceramente, por siempre serás rechazada

—Lo sé —Admitió resignada— Eso es lo único que no podré hacer

—Lo ves Daidouji, así son las cosas

En medio de su rabia contenida, la joven echó a correr rápidamente. No sabía a donde era que iba, solo sabía que si podía tener algunas cosas claras en su mente, habían unas otras que parecían aun confusas. Kaho Mizuki tenía razón en muchas de las situaciones que había mencionado, pero a pesar de eso, estaba solamente en ella, darle la contra y demostrarle que se equivocaba… por lo menos en lo que refería al aspecto académico y las empresas… entonces ese sería su objetivo. Tener el control de que estaba en sus manos

Escuchó a lo lejos una voz de esa mujer diciéndole algo a lo lejos mientras bajaba de las escaleras

—Ten cuidado con las escaleras, están mojadas —Escuchó eso seguido de una serie de risas que denotaban su burla

Quiso detenerse en ese instante, pero no pudo. Uno de sus zapatos de tacón la había hecho resbalar en una de las gradas de las escalinatas.

En momentos como aquellos podía sentir como el aire golpeaba con fiereza su rostro, tal y como si quisiera lastimarla hasta llegar al suelo en donde en el mejor de los casos podría terminar con una fractura. Pudo percibir como todo se le escapaba de las manos, parecía tan rápido, eran segundos en los que sucedía eso

Esperaba un duro golpe contra el suelo en donde no pudiera levantarse, mas eso nunca sucedió. Todo lo contrario, una nueva calidez la envolvía brindándole protección. Sí, ese era Eriol Hiragizawa, el mismo que la hacía delirar con la fragancia que despedía a tal punto de llevarla a la inconsciencia a pesar de haberse librado de ese final

—¡¿Estás bien Tomoyo?! —Preguntó alarmado el inglés mientras la sostenía en sus brazos

—No te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo —Dijo sonriendo mientras se aferraba a su camisa en un intento de levantarse

—Ten cuidado, no te muevas —Parecía serio al decir aquello— Estuviste cerca de un accidente, tienes que tener más cuidado, deja de andar corriendo por los pasillos, por favor

—Fue un lapsus, ahora que estás aquí, respóndeme ¿mi _intromisión_ puede ser de utilidad?

—Uhm… sí

—Entonces, no importa lo que pase aportaré en lo que pueda

—Antes de eso… para arreglar todo este asunto… debemos esperar a que venga mi padre de Inglaterra

—¿Cuánto tiempo significa eso?

—Un par de días, hasta ese entonces, para no levantar sospechas ante la prensa inglesa, tenemos que fingir que tenemos una relación… por lo menos hasta que la junta corporativa inglesa, tu madre y nosotros, ideemos algo

—¿Marido… y mujer?

—Algo parecido, un noviazgo fingido solo por el momento

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Un nuevo capítulo, me esmeré en este wiii espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia, ya saben que los quiero mucho, mucho y me hacen súper feliz n.n**_

_**Vean que ahora le puse partes de Saku y Syaoran, hasta me ilusioné con Syao y eso que yo soy fan de Eriol jaja**_

_**Esperemos a ver como sale el siguiente capítulo, en sí ya tengo toda la historia resumida, pues le echo uno capítulos más, pero como yo escribo y escribo, capaz salen más (lo que es seguro, así que tiene para rato para seguir por aquí)**_

_**Wow tengo una lectora de habla inglesa, arigatou n.n me alegra mucho que te guste la historia Ashley (thank you so much)**_

_**Saluditos:**_

_**Yuridesa12**_

_**Estrella Polar**_

_**Miss Luminia**_

_**Julez**_

_**SyaoSaku88**_

_**Ashley Claire**_

_**Camila Cristal**_


	12. Matrimonio SOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

_Capítulo dedicado a Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

**Capítulo X: Matrimonio S.O.S**

En su cabeza revoloteaban muchas ideas que intentaba acomodarlas a como de lugar

_"Bien, esto ya se está volviendo demasiado molesto ¿por qué tengo que hacerme tantos líos?" Pensó. "Es como si no tuviera nada más en qué pensar, aunque también que más espero, si después de todo, siempre termino metiéndome en problemas… oh sí, un ejemplo es lo que pasó cuando mi madre se enteró de esta _imprudencia_, como ella misma lo llamó"_

**Flash Back**

_Sabía a qué era lo que iba suceder_

_Estaba más que convencida de que la reacción de su madre tendría más alcance que la misma Bomba Hiroshima. En sí, su madre tenía ligeras sospechas de la intromisión de una tercera mano dentro de sus negocios, algo que la extrañaba… pero seguramente en ningún momento se cruzó por su mente, que la razón de esos movimientos financieros, resultaba ser las consecuencias de un precipitado compromiso de su hija, que había tomado por sorpresa a todos e incluso hasta a la misma joven esposa_

_—¡¿Tomoyo estás demente?! —Gritó Sonomi_

_—Por favor Señora Daidouji, no se precipite, no es culpa de su hija —Clamó Clow Hiragizawa, quien esa tarde acababa de llegar a Japón por amenazas de la mujer— En sí soy autor intelectual de esto, _

_—¡Ay! ¡Clow! Veo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo tipo avezado de siempre_

_—Tía Sonomi no se moleste con él, yo también…_

_—¡No me llames tía! No soy tu familiar, niña insolente —Reprendió a una traviesa Nakuru que se escondía como infante tras la espalda del Señor Hiraguizawa_— _Solo mi inocente Sakurita, flor de cerezo, me puede llamar así_

_—Madre por favor… no sigas_

_—Como me has decepcionado Tomoyo —La mujer hizo una mueca evitando el contacto visual— Oh, por qué no pudiste tener un enamoramiento normal como Sakurita o como el resto de chicos de tu edad, te precipitaste demasiado… seguro que toda la culpa de esto lo tiene ese hombre… Fuji.. Fuji_

_—¿Fujitaka Kinomoto? —Preguntó casi adivinando la morena_

_—¡Eso! Quizás él con sus malas artes vino a corromperte_

_—¿Pero qué tiene pintar él en todo este asunto? _

_Sucede que cuando mi madre no encuentra respuestas, siempre carga las responsabilidades a su persona menos favorita de su existencia y esa persona solo puede ser el padre de Saku. Pensó_

_—Ya que va… a mal tiempo, buena cara —Dijo Sonomi dándose por vencida mientras se sentaba en el sofá — Por cierto Clow, un asunto antes_

_—Claro, adelante Sonomi_

_—No es por ser mala, pero aún, ejem… tu hijo no es santo de mi devoción_

_—No tiene que serlo, tu no eres la que está casada con él, tía —Esa palabra hacía que la vena de su frente sobresaliera de los nervios_

_—Como me digas tía una sola vez más, no volverás a ver la luz del día con tus ojos morados Nakuru, como sea ahora sí explíquenme como va ese asunto del matrimonio S.O.S, por cierto, no quiero nietos todavía_

**Fin del Flash Back**

—¡Tierra llamando a Tomoyo! ¡Despierta Tomo-chan!

—Oh, lo siento Saku —Se disculpó la amatista frotándose la cabeza— ¿Me decías algo?

—Uhm, veo que el asunto de lo de tu… compromiso, te tiene pensativa —A la castaña le costaba mucho pronunciar la palabra matrimonio sin trabarse al decirlo

Para Sakura, en la posición de mejor amiga, había resultado una total sorpresa y es que aunque tuvo que sacarle el secreto cucharada tras cucharada, no podía dejarse de asombrarse cada vez más conforme escuchaba la versión completa del matrimonio S.O.S, como había sido bautizado por la madre de Tomoyo, parecía todo tan sacado de una novela de ficción. Le costaba catalogar la osadía de Nakuru y Clow Hiragizawa, no sabía podrían clasificarse dentro de la categoría de ingeniosos o terroríficos

—Vamos Tomo-chan, tía Sonomi y el Señor Clow están dirigiendo todo ahora, no tienes porqué preocuparte

—Lo sé y aunque tengo entendido que esto solo fue parte de una treta para salvar la corporación y a toda la gente desempleada de Inglaterra, es Eriol quien me preocupa

—¿El sigue igual que antes? —Preguntó la joven de orbes esmeraldas con pena

—No sabría decírtelo, es como si él no quisiera, pero a la vez me instara a seguir con este juego

—Cierto Tomo-chan ¿no me explicaste muy bien este asunto? ¿Es un matrimonio verídico o es falso?

—Tiene un poco de ambos, los contratos son legítimos, pero no el modo de proceder, si la prensa inglesa se entera de esto, puede dar por anulado todo…

—¿Por eso es que están tratando de llevar todo a la par?

—Exacto ¿te cuento algo Saku?

—Claro amiga

—En unos días habrá una conferencia con la prensa inglesa… y a pedido conjunto de Eriol con mi madre, han optado que ese día será el día para tomar las decisiones del caso

—¿Cuál es el sentido de la conferencia?

—Afirmar o negar el compromiso Saku, Eriol fue muy insistente en esta situación, dijo que fue un error hacerme parte de esto y que lo pensara mejor —Suspiró largamente—Me dijo que si realmente me sentía segura de lo que hacía, que fuera a la reunión y afirmara lo que las actas dicen, sino, que simplemente no lo hiciera y se sobrentendería mi decisión

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Creo que iré, quiero ayudar a todas esas personas y también a su familia

—¿Y a él? —Preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños tomando asiento al lado de su amiga

La amatista sonrió de manera sombría

—Es mi principal motivación, Saku, sé que fue él quien se empeñó tanto en esta nueva alternativa para darle largas al asunto con el pretexto de que entre en razón y reconsidere este "matrimonio", pero seré un poco egoísta —Frunció los labios haciendo una pausa al hablar— Por lo menos quiero compartir un poco de tiempo con él, no importa si me sigue rechazando como hasta ahora… una vez que cumpla con mi objetivo de salvar todo lo que para él significa tanto, entonces… será hora de recurrir al divorcio

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Tomoyo?! —Profirió horrorizada su mejor amiga

—Solo la verdad, no puedo obligarlo a una atadura con un solo propósito, una vez que todo esté resuelto, es prudente dejar que tome su propio camino, mi amor ya no me pertenece, es todo suyo y depende de su felicidad, mi corazón se regocijará cuando lo vea unido a quien realmente quiere —Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla de porcelana ante el sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía— Por lo menos quiero vivir por un tiempo mi pequeña fantasía romántica, aunque solo se trate de una mentira

—Tranquila amiga, no tengo las palabras precisas para aplacar tu angustia, pero la corazonada de mejor amiga, casi hermana, me dice que todo saldrá bien

—Oh, Saku, este matrimonio tiene hasta fecha de vencimiento

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tomo-chan?

—Según me dijeron, solo será efectivo por un año, lo que estiman en tiempo para no generar demasiadas suspicacias e investigaciones de terceros, es como luchar contra el tiempo, se tiene que lograr que el objetivo de lograr la estabilidad de la empresa, sino este compromiso habría sido en vano…

—Yo… estoy verdaderamente estupefacta, me cuesta creer que hasta han sido tan precisos para darle fecha de inicio y final. En verdad más que un matrimonio es un contrato

—Es un matrimonio S.O.S, eso es lo que puede lograr el dinero y los contactos, como el mismo Eriol mencionó días atrás

Sakura se acercó a su amiga para brindarle soporte con la calidez de sus abrazos. Creía que la situación que le había tocado afrontar era tan injusta y milagrosa al mismo. Estaba más que segura que la amatista se enfrentaría a diferentes momentos adversos que la podrían dejar al borde del quiebre de sus emociones, pero para eso estaba ella. Esa promesa que sellaron en su niñez sobre estar juntas a pesar de las adversidades, debía hacerse más latente que nunca. Sakura como incondicional amiga, nunca abandonaría a Tomoyo sea cual fuese la circunstancia…

… por lo menos ahora sabía más cosas que rondaban por la mente de su amiga, aunque aun faltaba un tema importante, la joven Kinomoto aun desconocía el asunto que envolvía a Touya con su _casi hermana_

—Iré a traerte un té Jazmín para que te relajes Tomo-chan —La muchacha se levantó enérgica dirigiéndose a la cocina

—Gracias Saku —La amatista se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa de seda

—Además todavía tenemos pendiente los de la fiesta de Touya, que buena idea fue pensar en la temática de Halloween y los disfraces ¿no lo crees? —Sakura tenía toda la intención del mundo de cambiar de tema para no seguir martirizando a la joven de porcelánica piel

—Sí… —Respondió casi sin aliento al recordar ese otro asunto

_"Por un momento casi olvido a qué he venido, en vez de andar preocupando a la gente, debería estar pensando en esta reunión que para Sakura significa tanto" Pensó _

Cogió una de las revistas que estaban regadas sobre la mesa de centro.

Estar en la casa de Sakura siempre le transmitía esa sensación de paz que casi siempre necesitaba. En ese lugar se sentía mucho más a gusto que en su propia morada, dato curioso porque la primogénita de los Daidouji siempre estaba en medio de las comodidades; aunque si había que hacer una comparación, lo que amaba de la residencia de Kinomoto, era esa sensación de siempre ser bienvenida con el ambiente acogedor que parecía rodearla

_"Debo concentrarme en esto como se lo prometí a Sakura"_

—No sé si considerar el retraso en el regreso de mi hermano sea bueno, pero en parte me alegra que esos tres días que dijo mi padre se alargarán a dos semanas

—A mí también —Murmuró Tomoyo sin darse cuenta

—Claro, al final nos dará más tiempo para que esa recepción de fiesta de disfraces quedé perfecta

—Verdad Saku ¿al final decidiste cuál será tu disfraz? —Preguntó desde un extremo de la sala

—No estoy muy segura al respecto, creo que me quedaré con la primera opción —Respondió Sakura desde la cocina, tratando de no elevar mucho la voz para no gritar

—Que divino, te verás muy bella como princesa, me encargaré de la confección de tu disfraz

—No tienes porqué molestarte Tomo-chan —La morena imagino el rostro apenado de su amiga al decirle aquello— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Años atrás confeccioné un vestido para una obra teatral en primer año de la carrera

—¿Te refieres al personaje de la aldeana de la villa?

—Ese mismo, lo adaptaré y usaré una peluca rubia —Más que crear diseños propios, ella se inspiraba cuando tenía que hacérselos a su castaña amiga, con la idea de que podría utilizarlos le venían muchas ideas a la mente. Cosa muy distinta cuando eran para uso personal— Seré "Ricitos de Oro"

—Que linda te verás, nunca he podido imaginarte con otro color de cabello, seguro que con la peluca te asentará bien

—No seas modesta Saku, que me encargaré que seas la verdadera princesa de esa fiesta, así Syaoran no podrá despegarse de ti para cuidar que los chicos no se te acerquen

La joven castaña rio ruborizada mientras sostenía la tetera de porcelana entre sus manos

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar muy cerca de donde estaba sentada Tomoyo

—Tomo-chan, por favor, contesta el teléfono, debe ser mi padre preguntando por la cena

Sin dudar ni por un segundo, la amatista cogió el auricular y se lo llevó al oído… acción de la que luego se arrepentiría

—Buenas tardes, casa de los Kinomoto, habla Tomoyo

_—¿Tomoyo? —Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo adormeciendo sus músculos_

—Sí…

_—Que gusto poder al fin escuchar tu voz —Ella se llevó una mano a la boca evitando decir algo que la pusiera en evidencia_

—¿Cómo estás… Touya…?

_—De mejores ánimos ahora —Se produjo un molesto silencio que duró unos segundos— No es por arruinar el secreto, pero sé que están preparando una fiesta para mi llegada_

La respuesta hizo que la amatista se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la fiesta de disfraces? —Soltó repentinamente

_—Ah, en verdad no sabía, solo quería encontrar un tema de conversación_

Tomoyo dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá

Había cometido una verdadera indiscreción

_—Entonces se trata de una fiesta de disfraces_

—Oh, sí, pero por favor has como que nunca te dije esto —La morena bajó la voz intentando que su amiga no escuchara la conversación— Saku podría molestarse mucho conmigo

_—No te preocupes, fingiré sorpresa cuando llegue, así el monstruo no hará problemas… pero a cambio —¿Por qué siempre que antecedía esa frase, indicaba que se encontraba en medio de un chantaje?— Quiero que me digas ¿cuál será tu disfraz?_

—¿Eh?

_"Esperaba otra pregunta, pero esto"_

_—Estoy esperando una respuesta Tomoyo_

—No comprendo…

_—Mientras yo me entienda, es suficiente por el momento; pero quiero que me respondas e_so

—Ricitos de Oro —Habló resignada tratando de no morderse la lengua al decirlo. Ella misma estaba cavando su propia tumba

_—Entonces apenas llegue, serás una de las primeras personas a quien buscaré_

—Sí…

_—Nos vemos Tomoyo, mándale saludos de mi parte al monstruo, dile que llegaré el próximo viernes_

—Adiós

La llamada fue cortada por ella misma. Ni siquiera se había percatado el momento en el que había colgado el auricular.

Una refrescante aroma se adentró en sus fosas nasales devolviéndola a la realidad. El té de Jazmín que Sakura había preparado en realmente agradable a los sentidos

—Saku ¿Podrías traerme otra taza de té? —Preguntó la amatista frotándose ambas manos

—¿Más problemas Tomo-chan? ¿Por cierto quién llamó?

Esquivó la inquisidora mirada de su amiga. Trataba de conectar frases en su mente que resultaran convincentes para la joven. No era nada buena mintiendo, pero últimamente lo estaba haciendo más seguido; se estaba convirtiendo en aprendiz de las malas artes que tanto temía su madre

—Era Touya, preguntó por ustedes y dijo que llegaría el próximo viernes —Mintió nerviosa

—¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

_"No puedo engañarle a ese rostro tan inocente de Sakura"_

—¡Oh Saku! Touya se enteró de la fiesta de disfraces, ya no es una sorpresa —Agitó los brazos a ambos lados con desesperación

—Ya veo, entonces traeré una taza de té para mí también —Parecía más tranquila de lo que esperaba

La castaña se dirigió hacia la cocina casi llevada por sus propios pies, caminaba como posesa

—Uno, dos, tres

—¡Hermano! ¡Cómo se te ocurre arruinar la sorpresa!

Quizás Tomoyo no podía ser una perfecta mentirosa, pero por lo menos tenía bajo llaves aquellos secretos que aun no quería develar. Tan solo pensar que su amistad con Sakura podría peligrar a raíz de eso, hacía que se considerase la idea de incluir en su dieta de cada hora, una taza caliente de Té Jazmín

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez días con exactitud habían pasado en su calendario. Desde aquel día que había firmado su propio compromiso trucado en otra nación, las situaciones estaban tomando un curso un poco diferente. Entendía perfectamente la propuesta de Eriol referente al día de la conferencia de prensa, le estaba dando una oportunidad extra para pensar detalladamente sobre el asunto. Ese día de la reunión daría su respuesta, allí se haría oficial o se desmentiría los asuntos del matrimonio S.O.S

Estaba claro que también como medida de contingencia que el inglés había optado oportuno actuar, era un noviazgo falso hasta el día de la conferencia. Ese más que un tipo de relación, solo se presentaba como una amistad en término de respeto y cortesía, no era nada de lo que Tomoyo había esperado como "noviazgo" apenas escuchó la palabra; aunque no estaba demás decir que la actitud hacia ella era más condescendiente…

_"Pero se sigue en lo mismo, es como si Eriol, estuviera empecinado en evitar este compromiso, como si a toda hora me pusiera la idea en la cabeza de que todo esto es perjudicial" Pensó "También es como si en sus ojos pudiera, al tan solo verlo, avivar una pequeña esperanza de que me quiera. ¿No me quiere o me quiere aunque sea un poco?"_

_"Sí que son asuntos complejos en los que decidí meterme… De todas formas… una gran parte de mí está tan feliz, de que aunque sea en papeles, yo pueda significar algo más importante para él"_

La amatista se sentó frente a su espejo favorito de su habitación. Se trataba de uno en los que se podía reflejar de cuerpo completo. Generalmente ella se ubicaba allí para una de sus muchas e interminables sesiones del cepillado de su cabellera. Pasar el peine por los caminos de sus cabellos ayudaba a que pudiera liberar las tensiones acumuladas y a generar mayores pensamientos positivos referentes a su persona

—A veces puedo ser tan egocéntrica —Chilló mientras se tocaba los pómulos antes de comenzar con el ritual del cepillado

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención

—Señorita Daidouji

—Oh, adelante Midori

Aquella joven mujer hizo una ligera reverencia frente a su ama

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Tomoyo al verla dubitativa

—Quisiera saber con qué nombre dirigirme a usted… no sé si llamarla Señorita Daidouji como me exigió su madre o decirle Señora Hiragizawa como apremian sus papeles de matrimonio

Un calor trepó a las mejillas de porcelana de Daidouji.

Ella no podría acostumbrarse a ese apellido tan particular

—La primera opción es la más apropiada Midori, aunque reiteradas veces te dije que me llamaras Tomoyo

—Sería un falta a su respeto señorita —Levantó ambas manos mostrando un par de pendientes— Llegaron esta mañana para usted… por lo menos la tarjeta es suya

—¿Y el otro sobre?

—Dice que va dirigido a su suegro, al Señor Clow Hiragizawa, parece que hubo una confusión y ese mandado del joven Eriol Hiragizawa llegó a dar aquí

—Ya veo, gracias Midori, puedes retirarte

—Con su permiso —La puerta se cerró tras la empleada

La amatista caminó dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación con los documentos aún en manos.

_"¡Qué extraño! La correspondencia hoy en día debe estar fallando, tal vez el correo debe estar saturado por las cartas que tienen que entregar. Lo curioso es que haya llegado justamente a mi casa cuando debía de ir dirigido a Inglaterra… por lo menos está dirigido a su padre… me pregunto qué es lo que Eriol pudo haberle escrito aquí. Un requerimiento quizás, o unas preguntas referentes a los negocios en Inglaterra, lo malo es que sería una intromisión de mi parte revisar correspondencia ajena"_

_"Debería de devolverle este documento cuando lo vea, ojalá que no pase mucho tiempo antes de un nuevo rencuentro porque pocas veces son las que podemos _vernos_. Si a esto se le puede llamar un tipo de relación, sería de lo más raro"_

Colocó el sobre encima una mesita cercana a sus ventanas polarizadas.

Aún era de día pues el sol seguía situado en lo alto del cielo. Pensó que quizás sería oportuno dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco en su habitación.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de las ventanas abiertas mientras dirigía una que otra mirada a ese jardín botánico que tenía como paisaje; ese era su más grande inspiración

—Veamos lo que dice aquí —Dijo antes de abrir la tarjeta

Empezó a releer el contenido de la misiva…

Se trataba de la conferencia de prensa…

La programación del evento…

Y… la fecha la reunión…

Todo resumido en un solo día… el viernes de esa semana, el mismo viernes en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de bienvenida de Touya…

—No puede ser, cae el mismo día y a la misma hora

_"¿Y ahora qué haré? Le prometí a Saku que asistiría a la fiesta de su hermano, pero tampoco puedo faltar a la conferencia de prensa. En sí, yo estoy plenamente decidida a seguir con este plan por diversas razones ¡Por Kami! Porqué siempre debo de estar en medio de estas encrucijadas"_

Se quedó algunos minutos con la mirada perdida en dirección al jardín de flores.

No tenía mucho tiempo, faltaban solo tres días para el día pactado en ambos lugares, era urgente que tomase una decisión inmediata

—Ya me decidí—Cogió su teléfono móvil de la mesa con determinación— Voy a ser una completa egoísta

Una fuerte ventisca cursó por su habitación con fiereza levantando todos los papeles por el aire. Entre esos documentos, el que captó su entera atención fue el sobre que tenía como destinatario a Clow Hiragizawa

—Si el sobre se abre, Eriol pensaba que lo hice a propósito —Dijo preocupada corriendo tras el papel

Sus intentos fueron en vano, el sobre cayó dejando al descubierto un pequeño papel blanco doblado en dos. Es contenido se había abierto. Mientras más se había preocupado en ese asunto, mas había conseguido lo que no deseaba: concentrar su atención en una carta que no iba dirigida a ella

Cogió el papel con sus manos con la plena intención de devolverlo al sobre. En ese instante la hoja chocó contra la luz por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Tomoyo pudiera ver escrito a puño letra y con una caligrafía evidiable, su nombre y apellido dentro del contenido de la misma…

… era demasiado tarde su curiosidad había ganado

—¿Por qué Eriol escribiría una carta mencionando algo sobre mí? ¿Qué tenía que decirle a su padre?

Sus dedos cobraron vida propia en medio de su desesperación. Tiró su celular por medio de la alfombra y se dejó caer al suelo consumida por el nerviosismo que le exigía semejante acción

….

_Padre, Clow Hiragizawa:_

_Días como estos me encuentro cursando por una disyuntiva atroz que no hace más que darme dolores de cabeza, los causantes tiene nombre propio ¿desees que escriba tu nombre, el de Nakuru o tal vez el de Tomoyo?_

_Escribir esta misiva no es nada sencillo, pues me encantaría hacerlo personalmente, pero no se puede por diversos motivos, proyectos, estudios… me debo limitar a escribir mis inconformidades por medio de un medio tan indirecto_

_Mi propio padre confabulando en conjunto con mi prima. Haberse visto semejante disparate, para colmo de males involucrándome con Tomoyo Daidouji, considero esto un acto de bajeza sin igual. _

_Primero, no estoy dispuesto a que organicen mi vida de la manera que se les antoje_

_Segundo, yo ya tenía una pareja y una decisión tomada_

_Tercero, no estoy enamorado de Tomoyo_

_¿Más razones? No es mi estilo ofender a terceros por medio de cartas_

_Trato aceptado contra mi voluntad solo por recuperar lo perdido, no soy partidario de usar a las personas, pero lo pones en esa situación_

_Atte._

_Eriol Hiragizawa_

_…_

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas amenazando con suicidarse contra el suelo.

Tenía toda la predisposición de quedarse a su lado hasta el final, no importaba el precio que fuese, pensó en sacrificar muchas cosas solo por ser considerada por una milésima de segundo como una salvación por él. ¿Cuál era la razón de ese gran empeño oculto para despreciarla tanto?

_"¿Soy horrible? ¿Soy un ser detestable? Puedo soportarlo de otras personas, pero viniendo de ti, estás palabras por más veces que me as puedas repetir me duelen cada vez más…"_

Con sus dedos, comenzó a dibujar un camino en sus piernas descubiertas. Sonrió sombríamente hundiendo su rostro entre el espacio de sus rodillas, aún le costaba entender ciertas cosas. Las contradicciones de la vida, no dejaban de sorprenderla

_"No sé en qué me he convertido Eriol, mira lo que has hecho de mí, hasta hace un tiempo creía que tenía dignidad, no me queda ni los atisbos de esta… soy una total lástima andante ¿Qué has hecho de mí?"_

Suspiró largamente mientras se dejaba caer tendida sobre el suelo

—Gracias por repetirme incansablemente que pensara en asistir a esa conferencia, me mandabas mensajes subliminales para que me echara para atrás tantas veces, recién lo entendí

Estiró el brazo en medio de su llanto hacia su móvil

Obedeciendo a los impulsos de su desesperación marcó un número que tenía grabado desde hace años en su celular. Ese número era uno al que temía, pero que en momentos como aquellos, podía quizás servirle de alivio.

No era consciente de lo que hacía, solo era manejada a la voluntad de sus emociones tal cual títere

Bastó que timbrase una sola vez para que la otra persona al lado del teléfono contestara de inmediato

_—¿Tomoyo?_

—Touya…

_—Qué sorpresa, no esperaba… —Se corrigió— Es decir, no creí que fueras a llamarme alguna vez_

—Cosas del destino —Dijo con a voz apagada

_—¿Estás bien? Parece como si hubieras estado llorando, dime ¿Hiragizawa te volvió a hacer algo? ¡¿Por qué te casaste con él?!_

Aquella respuesta la hizo quebrarse.

Al final entonces él también lo sabía, solo se lo estuvo ocultando para no incomodarla

—Me casé por un engaño, pero también porque lo quiero; soy demasiado ilusa

_—Prométeme una cosa, estate presente el viernes en la reunión en casa, te daré una sorpresa que espero aliviane en algo tu pena, juro que haré que seas la mujer feliz que mereces ser… pero solo espérame, no tomes otras decisiones_

—No tengo más decisiones que tomar, estoy perdida, siempre lo estuve

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sakura soy una tonta e incluso ponzoñosa, estoy jugando con los sentimientos de tu hermano —Gimió entre gruesas lágrimas la joven Daidouji— Todo desde que otra persona quisiera hacer lo mismo conmigo

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron a causa de la pena que le daba escuchar los pesares de su amiga. Ella era prácticamente una hermana más, no soportaba verla sufrir a tal extremo cargando penas ajenas, no era justo en lo absoluto. Tomoyo era una persona que desbordaba felicidad y merecía permanecer siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas últimamente se encontraba en un martirio permanente. No podía asimilar tanta tristeza frente a sus ojos

—Tomo-chan, tal vez Eriol tenga sus motivos, lo mejor… es que lo olvides—La voz de Sakura era una débil susurro— Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho lo de Touya… yo nunca te hubiese reprochado nada, te conozco lo suficiente para quererte siempre en mi familia

—¿Crees que debería de olvidarlo… a Eriol?

—Es mejor que dejes que haga su camino —La castaña movía constantemente la cabeza a ambos lados para evitar que las lágrimas la siguieran derrumbando a ella también— Asiste como a la fiesta, no vayas a esa conferencia, eso dará por sentado tu decisión

—Tienes razón…. Haré lo que pueda

—Es por tu bien —Sus ojos verdes llegaron profundos al alma de Tomoyo. Transmitía una total sinceridad en sus palabras, el consuelo se hallaba en su voz

La amatista levantó la mirada repentinamente, tuvo el presentimiento de estar asediada por terceros. Si era lo que pensaba, entonces no significaba ninguna buena señal, podrían ser los de la prensa inglesa buscando algún momento íntimo en su historial para generar un rumor en el medio.

A Tomoyo no le interesaba si hablaban de ella, pero frente a sí, se encontraba su mejor amiga, no iba a permitir que ella se viera afectada por sus imprudencias, mucho menos que esté rodeada de un mundo que solo buscaría su infelicidad

—Saku, recordé que tengo que ir de compras con mi madre —Se incorporó rápidamente saliendo de la cafetería sin decir más

La joven de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda desbordó en medio del llanto que tanto intentaba reprimir en vano.

—Perdóname Tomoyo, por favor perdóname —Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil— Todo es mi culpa ¡¿cómo te pude hacer esto?!

—¡Perfecto Sakura! —Dijo una socarrona voz

La castaña no quería verla en ningún lugar, todo había sido una manipulación, justamente por su debilidad es que había logrado ser influenciada por la persona que más daño le hacía a su mejor amiga, Kaho Mizuki.

—Estará feliz, destruí por completo a mi amiga —Golpeó la mesa con el puño conteniendo toda su ira

—Pero ¿no lo habíamos planificado acaso? —Habló con falsa dulzura la mujer— Era un trato, tú solo la consolabas, le decías que no fuera a la conferencia de prensa y yo la aprobaba en Estadística

—Nunca me dijo que le iría a hacer esa jugarreta, nunca mencionó que la engañaría

—Pequeña, no te lamentes, lo hecho, hecho está y fuiste la persona idónea para este papel. Ahora, me toca cumplir parte de mi promesa, Tomoyo pasará de ciclo, aunque con la mínima nota aprobatoria en mi curso, pero lo hará… eso sí

—¡No pienso hacer más! No pretendo humillar, ni hacer más daño a mi amiga por su propia satisfacción

—Entonces no tendría sentido todo lo que sufrió hasta ahora ¿no crees? —Sujetó la barbilla de la menor de los Kinomoto como si lo hiciera con una muñeca— Es simple, ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra sobre esto, de lo contrario, adiós trato y bienvenida a la nada Daidouji

—Es un ser despreciable —Profirió una furiosa Sakura— Por lo que más quiera, váyase

—Está bien, pero no te olvides de tu promesa, debes de permanecer calladita hasta el final. Me alegra que por fin conozcas lo que soy capaz de hacer y eso… que esto no es nada

En medio de un regocijo ajeno rodeado por sentimientos de rencor…

… se encontraban en un extremo del recinto dos jóvenes de proporciones parecidas, pero cada uno con particularidades y emociones en su límite diferentes. En ese momento explicar lo que sentían no tendría sentido porque con las palabras no bastaría para detallar lo que cada uno sentía arremecer dentro de sí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tantas veces escuchar las penosas palabras de su novia, por fin se había armado de valor para encararlo. A pesar de que no se relacionase con Tomoyo de la manera completa en la que lo hacía con Sakura, no existían razones para no considerarla una amiga excepcional, después de todo, nunca había tenido quejas de la amatista y siempre había resultado ser una persona dulce y encantadora con todos los que la rodeaban. Ella también merecía respeto y alguien quien sacara la cara por su persona. Si nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, entonces ese era el momento

—Eriol quiero hablar contigo —Exigió el chino con firmeza

—Dime Syaoran ¿deseas algo?

—Respóndeme esto ¿Tú de verdad quieres a Tomoyo? ¿O solo estás jugando?

—Es una pregunta muy directa —Respondió asombrado mientras cerraba el libro que tenía sobre su mesa

—Soy directo y a esto vine

—Bueno, si quieres respuestas, te las daré —Cerró fuertemente los párpados mientras continuaba hablando— Nunca jugaría con ella

—Entonces ¿Por qué parece que jugaras con ella?

—No lo hago, solo intento alejarla… si tan solo quisiera jugar con ella, no tendría sentido el porqué cuando me pidió desde el fondo de su corazón que la tratara como las demás, pude experimentar por primera vez que era me hacerse pedazos por dentro. Tomoyo representa para mí un imposible

—No te entiendo ¿por qué no eres claro? Siempre le das vueltas al mismo asunto, es igual todas las veces que te lo preguntan

—Es que no me atrevo a hacerle daño, es la persona más pura que he conocido en toda mi vida, siento que es como una flor, no me atrevería a tocarla por miedo a que se marchitaran sus pétalos. En este mundo ella es la persona a quien más temo y a quien más quiero a la vez. No me interesa que juegue con mis sentimientos a su antojo

—Deberías darte la oportunidad

—No puedo llevarla a la oscuridad conmigo, solo le traería dolores e infortunios. Ella merece alguien que la pueda elevar hasta el paraíso, no quien la arrastre a su infierno personal

El móvil del castaño empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su camisa. Al instante atendió la llamada.

Su seriedad no desapareció ni por un segundo, esta vez él estaba expresando un mensaje oculto. Casi se podía advertir que estaba sucediendo algo malo en ese momento

—¡Sígueme Eriol! —Gritó Syaoran echando a correr hacia la cafetería

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, ambos se ubicaron en una esquina del comedor muy a la expectativa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ver esas dolorosas escenas solo confirmaba la teoría del inglés.

En su proceder desenfrenado alrededor de su vida, cometió errores, no podía permitir que esas aberraciones siguieran dañando a personas que no tenían culpa de nada

—Esto era lo que quería que vieras —El novio de Sakura no podía evitar morderse la lengua para no empezar a decir groserías de esa mujer pelirroja que no se cansaba de hostigar a su cerezo— Uno de mis amigos me avisó sobre esta situación, me había dicho que alguien estaba asediando a Sakura y que me llamaría cuando eso sucediese… la verdad es que esa mujer no tiene perdón

—No te preocupes Syaoran, sé perfectamente lo que debo de hacer —Su timbre de voz estaba dominado por la rabia….

…Obviamente Eriol Hiragizawa tenía sus razones para no querer involucrarse mucho en el asunto del falso compromiso, pero llegar al extremo en el cual procedió Mizuki era un acto víl. Definitivamente, nunca, nunca se lo iba perdonar a esa mujer… si él quería alejarse, tratar de no acercarse demasiado a Tomoyo, era por la finalidad de no dañarla… pero justamente ni eso podía conseguir

—Todo esto es mi culpa, no quería… yo sabía de antemano que Kaho no era una buena persona, pero también tuve un pacto con ella, razón por la que tuve que involucrarme con ella… lo siento, no te puedo decir más; pero eso sí, me encargaré de arreglar este asunto personalmente —Sus ojos brillaban como un par de zafiros por esas insanos sentimientos que lo dominaban.

_Kaho Mizuki era una mujer de temer, eso, para los que verdaderamente la conocían a fondo_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_N/A: Reina del Drama a mil!_**

**_Fue un capítulo largo, pero espero les haya gustado, personalmente le di el tinte dramático y estoy haciendo sufrir a Tomoyo demasiado, lo sé, pero será bien recompensada, lo prometo, oh sí, la convivencia... este es un matrimonio raro, veamos que llega a pasar ahora que los sentimientos de los muchachitos se van aclarando_**

**_Más ideas? claro, ya tengo todo escrito en papeles, hasta el final, así que solo falta ir subiendo, por lo que me he dado cuenta sí saldrá larguito, porque cada cosilla da para más..._**

**_Agradesco infinitamente sus visitas, sus reviews, sus PM's, la autora anda saltando en un pie de felicidad wiiiii_**

**_Por cierto Eimy, te extraño, dónde andas amiga? suerte :)_**

**_Camila Cristal amé tu mensaje de texto, besos, yo feliz_**

**_Himeko, gracias por contar conmigo, me pone contenta que me confies tus dudas referente a los fics_**

**_Los quiero mucho :D_**

**_Saluditos:_**

**_Yuridesa12_**

**_Maite_**

**_Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji_**

**_Ashley Claire_**

**_Miss Luminia_**

**_Camila Cristal_**

**_Sakura-Undomiel: Gracias, te envié un PM, gracias por seguirme_**

**_SyaoSaku88: Siempre me alegras con tus mensajitos, el próximo cap te lo dedico a ti_**


	13. Reordenando Papeles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

_Capítulo dedicado a SyaoSaku88_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Reordenando los papeles**

Los preparativos de la fiesta habían consumido la mayor cantidad de su tiempo. Si no se encontraba hablando por teléfono con uno de los organizadores de eventos, estaba dando indicaciones al personal para que el decorado de la residencia Kinomoto. Había llenado los últimos espacios en blanco dentro su tiempo libre, todo por seguir los consejos de Sonomi. Esa sabía mujer siempre decía que tener la mente ocupada distrae a las personas de sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Situación que Tomoyo deseaba repetir en su estado

—Por favor, quiero que coloquen los bocaditos salados y dulces, izquierda y derecha, respectivamente al lado del pastel —Indicó Tomoyo a una de las azafatas

—Tienes un excelente gusto Tomo-chan, has llegado a transformar mi hogar, hasta no parece mi casa —Dijo Sakura admirando las guirnaldas que colgaban por el techo de la sala

Al parecer los invitados compartían el mismo sentimiento de la anfitriona, pues uno que otro no dejaba de hacer comentarios positivos en referencia a la recepción de la fiesta. La reunión se estaba convirtiendo en un total éxito, aun cuando el agasajado no todavía no hacía acto de presencia. El ambiente en torno a los disfraces le otorgaba un ambiente de misterio y extravagancia, resultaba una excusa perfecta para también celebrar la festividad de Halloween.

Los presentes estaban más que divertidos, algunos bailando desenfrenadamente, como un Yamazaki, disfrazado de fantasma, haciendo a su estilo la caminata lunar, mientras que otros degustaban parte del buffet, como Syaoran, quien parecía dispuesto a liquidar las últimas galletitas dulces de la mesa

—En verdad estoy sumamente agradecida por tu colaboración —La castaña de ojos verdes irradiaba felicidad en sus palabras

—No es nada, oh, no —Miró su reloj de muñeca con un signo de alarma— Estamos contra el tiempo, falta poco para que Touya llegue

—Descuida, ya no falta nada más Tomo-chan, solo que comencemos a disfrutar de la fiesta

La amatista sonrió como pudo observando al detalle la vestimenta de su amiga

—Fue una excelente la elección del tema de princesa en tu disfraz, te ves divina Saku

—No me lo digas, que me da pena —Respondió la castaña cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos— Oh, cierto Tomo-chan, deberías de ponerte la peluca, muero por ver como te asienta el color rubio

—En sí no estoy del todo segura con este disfraz, siento un tipo arrepentimiento tardío, no pensé que estos tres años iba a crecer un poco más —Murmuró señalando la altura del vestido. Sus piernas se eran el principal atractivo que ese traje dejaba a relucir— Ahora soy yo la que siente pena

—Pero estamos entre buenos amigos, siéntete en confianza

—Lo haría si es que no pensara que esto sería más como un disfraz de una tienda de lencería —Refirió temblando por esa sola idea mientras abría una caja que tenía frente a sí— Bueno, no tengo más alternativa —Se colocó la falsa cabellera rubia platina sobre la cabeza

—¡Pareces actriz de películas norteamericanas, Tomo-chan!

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados acomodando lo más humanamente posible esa peluca. Sakura a veces podía exagerar sus comentarios cuando estaba sumergida en la emoción

—En algo deberé parecerme a Ricitos de Oro —Dijo cabizbaja

Al levantar la vista pudo notar como Sakura se estaba poniendo más inquieta de lo normal. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta principal de su casa, era como si estuviese esperando algo con impaciencia. Sumida por la curiosidad que se imponía en el ambiente, la amatista giró la cabeza para saber qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su amiga. Pues la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto extraña y se sentía algo fuera de lugar

—¿Qué tanto ves Saku?

La aludida sacudió la cabeza violentamente mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios

—Tienes que venir, alguien te está esperando

Conteniendo la fuerza de sus emociones tomó a su mejor amiga de la mano haciendo presión en el agarre. Las acciones de Sakura si bien podían ser designios de sus atolondrados impulsos, en esta ocasión tenían trasfondo en el cual relucía una razón muy poderosa. Si bien ella había cometido un error en los días pasados que no la dejaba estar en tranquilidad, ya que más que buscar el bienestar de su amiga, solo había logrado que se sumergiera dentro de un círculo depresivo. Ahora y por las mismas opciones en las que había rebuscado, tenía la oportunidad de esa maraña de engaños se reordenaran para el bien de Tomoyo

_Quizás por mi misma ingenuidad te haya envuelto en eso y no pueda ser yo misma quien te diga la verdad tras la mentira; pero sé de alguien quien siempre estará dispuesta a ayudarte abiertamente Tomo-chan Pensó Sakura_

—¿A dónde vamos? Aún tenemos que organizar algunas cosas antes. De lo contrario Touya no estará satisfecho

—Tomo-chan, deja de forzar tus propios sentimientos —Se detuvo la menor de los Kinomoto— Eres consciente de que solo estás cultivando falsas esperanzas en otras personas dañándote a ti misma. Te quiero muchísimo como amiga y te considero una hermana; pero si no puedes corresponder a Touya con la sinceridad de tu corazón, es mejor que no le sigas creando ilusiones… estarías haciendo lo mismo que te hicieron a ti

—Lo siento Sakura, no quiero hacerle daño a tus seres queridos —Murmuró la porcelánica joven en medio de su arrepentimiento— Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta

—Tú eres uno de mis seres queridos y no quiero que tú misma te hagas daño, eso sería doloroso —Abrazó a su amiga como si se tratase de su última despedida— Quiero que me perdones por todo el mal que te pude haber causado, ojalá algún día puedas hacerlo, aunque no te juzgaré si decides no hacerlo

—¿De qué estás hablando Sakura? ¡Tú nunca me has hecho nada malo!

—Oh, vamos Tomo-chan, te están esperando —La castaña se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y echó a correr nuevamente por el patio de su casa

No comprendía cuáles eran las intenciones de Sakura, ni el porque se la veía tan decidida en todo esa nueva ocurrencia suya. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Quizás una manera de lograr que sus ánimos se estabilizaran o un intento de sacarle una sonrisa sincera, de las cuáles en los últimos días habían sido mínimas… también ¿qué otro asunto guardaría su amiga? Al parecer también le provocaba sufrimiento…

¡Qué ironías de la vida! La situación de ambas se volvía a invertir

—¡Nakuru! —Exclamó al ver a una joven de cabellos castaños y rostro infantil acercarse a ella con determinación— ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Hola chicas, lindos disfraces, te asienta bien el rubio Tomoyo —Refirió haciendo una señal a la peluca que la amatista traía puesto — Yo quiero una igual… ah por cierto ¿en verdad no pensabas verme? ¿eh, Tommy? Si hasta me has invitado —Mencionó Nakuru haciendo un puchero mientras mostraba la tarjeta de invitación

—Lo sé —Dijo confundida — Solo que pensé que estarías en la conferencia de prensa

—¡Chicas, las dejo para que conversen!

Sakura fue más rápida que la amatista. Desde hacía segundos había desaparecido de la escena e hizo mención de esa frase cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su morada. Parecía casi planificado, como para que no la detuviese absolutamente nadie

—Claro Saku —Volvió sus inquisidores orbes chocolates a la amatista— ¿Entonces no querías verme? Me siento despreciada, primero tía Sonomi y luego tú

—No creo que puedas tener la oportunidad de volverle a decirle tía a mi madre…

—Si a ti también te incomoda, entonces cambiaré el apelativo

—No es nada de eso, es más, suena hasta como extraído de un sueño, pareciera que por tan solo decir palabras pudiéramos conformar lazos familiares así de profundos —Se recostó sobre el muro mientras daba largas bocanadas de aire

—Entonces ¿qué sucede? Yo quiero llamarla a ella, tía y referirme a ti como… prima. Te siento así Tommy

Esa palabra pareció traspasar su corazón…

… fue suficiente para hacerla acongojarse más de lo que estaba

—Pero Eriol no lo quiere así…

—¡¿Quién lo dice?! —Profirió mascullando las palabras de manera ácida — Una torpe carta que ni siquiera tiene la letra de mi primo y que resultaba absolutamente incoherente con la fecha, aparte de que el lugar de destino era diferente, pues recordarás mi estimada, que mi tío Clow lleva varios días aquí en Japón… entonces… qué razón tendría Eriol para no decirle personalmente sus pensamientos —Levantó el dedo índice dándole más énfasis en sus palabras — eso, si realmente él pensara todo lo que decía esa carta, lo cual no es posible, pues por razones de la política interna de su cuadriculado cerebro inglés, se impide referirse de esa manera de terceros y mucho menos de mujeres, haciendo mayor hincapié si se trata de una amiga de la infancia, para ser más exactos de usted señorita

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —A Nakuru le latía una vena de la frente a causa de la molestia. No es que a ella le fastidiase la actitud bonachona de Tomoyo, es más ese aspecto de su persona le parecía adorable; pero lo que sí le incomodaba, era que quisiera cargar con todas las dificultades sola, sin ni siquiera hacerle la consulta del caso. Estaba más que segura que alguien le quería hacer daño y era por esa misma razón que necesitaría de la mayor ayuda posible

El asunto era que Sakura le había advertido a Nakuru sobre la farsa, pero no había querido decirle el nombre del responsable. Eso también era otro factor que le producía molestia

—Quiero decir Tommy, que alguien te ha engañado —La muchacha se cubrió el rostro ante el asombro — Desconozco a la persona, pero de seguro tiene intereses detrás de todo este asunto

—¿En serio? Eriol…

—Oh, Eriol te debe estar esperando en el Hotel Imperial de Tokio —Recordó con un típico gesto de niña de prescolar — Apresúrate, no querrás hacer esperar a la prensa. Si te demoras mucho, pensarán que te echaste para atrás en el plan

El color recobró a sus mejillas como si por primera vez en tanto tiempo la sangre recorriera esos lares. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro de porcelana y obligó a sus labios carmesí curvarse. Abrió ampliamente los párpados dejando ver sus rizadas pestañas, la emoción la hacía sucumbir ante el asombro. Estaba feliz, emocionada…

… tontamente feliz después mucho esperar… hasta podía por fin darse la posibilidad de escuchar como su corazón cantaba y sus latidos se armonizaban en una dulce melodía

_"Quizás no me quiera de la manera que yo espero, pero me gratifica tanto saber que no me detesta". Pensó ensimismada_

—Nakuru…

—Dime Tomoyo ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Tal vez una sugerencia para hablar frente a cámaras? Verás que yo tengo mucha experiencia en eso, no es por alardear, pero he salido en la portada de varias revistas, soy un ícono en Londres

La amatista reprimió una risita divertida

—No es nada de eso, solo quiero decirte algo, una especie de confesión

—Uhm… no creo que este sea el momento preciso, estás contra la hora —Resopló cabizbaja— Además sé muchas cosas que… bueno, es mejor conversarlas en otra oportunidad —Forzó una brillante sonrisa que no convenció en nada

_"¿Es que acaso ella lo sabe? Se preguntó Tomoyo al percatarse del gesto de su acompañante. ¿Tendrá alguna sospecha de lo que pasó o estuvo a punto de pasar entre Touya y yo? Podría ser… pero… no lo creo, Nakuru lo quiere muchísimo, si estuviera al tanto de la verdad, me lo hubiese cuestionado; mas en ningún momento se pronunció al respecto"_

—Nakuru….

—Tomoyo no hay tiempo que perder, entre más minutos pasen, más cerca estará Eriol de echar abajo mi gran idea

Esas últimas palabras resonaron como ecos constantes en su mente… "mi gran idea"

—¿Por qué dijiste eso de "tu gran idea", Nakuru? —Inquirió la amatista en modo amenazador. Algo oculto había tras toda esa maraña que se había enredado alrededor suyo y quería obtener las respuestas oportunas del caso

La mujer vaciló por unos minutos. Con esa mirada de absoluta inocencia que había tan propia, se dirigió a su amiga mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor

—Es un secreto que te lo diré cuando tengamos el tiempo de hablar de tu confesión —Nakuru todavía no tenía la intención de comenzar a deshilvanar los puntos de sus planes, hacerlo significaría comprometer muchos intereses. Prefería esperar un poco más de tiempo, unos días a lo mucho, cuando por fin ese compromiso estuviese pactado y aceptado por todas las partes; de esa manera, no habría alternativa para dar marcha atrás.

En esa vida llena de paradojas e ironías quien menos estaba al lado de uno, velaba por sus propios intereses. Aunque en situaciones como la que se presentaba para Tomoyo, más que una salida llevada por las emociones ajenas, se había transformado en una oportunidad para que protagonizara su propio camino, al lado de quien ella hace mucho tiempo atrás había escogido

—No te enojes Tommy, prometo decirlo después de que asistas a esa conferencia de prensa —Levantó la mano derecha adoptando una posición seria— Palabra de inglesa

—Si me lo planteas de ese modo, entonces esperaré —Movió la cabeza a ambos lados al ver que unos mechones rubios comenzaban a cubrir parte de su rostro— Mientras me ocultas tus grandes ideas, yo pondré en práctica una ahora mismo

Retiró de un movimiento la peluca intentando en vano arreglarse los cabellos salidos. En medio de un grácil meneo sujetó los cabellos chocolates de la mujer en un moño. No tardó ni un minuto cuando pudo admirar su nueva obra. Era definitivo, a Nakuru le asentaba mucho mejor el cabello blondo; el color de su piel le hacía un denotado contraste que no dejaba que pasara por desapercibida

—Ahora sí, te ves encantadora —Nakuru se tocó los falsos cabellos que daban esa apariencia tan distinta— ¿No lo crees?

—Pero…

—Yo sé por qué lo hago —Prosiguió mientras la empujaba hacia la entrada de la casa— Tú solo espera sentada en la terraza, estoy segura que te llevarás una grata sorpresa de quien menos te lo esperas

—¿Eh?

—Solo has lo que te digo, te deseo lo mejor porque lo mereces y no existe persona más adecuada para probar la miel de la felicidad que alguien que siempre ha estado buscando la del resto —Una calidez diferente envolvió su cuerpo en medio de un sincero abrazo. Esa noción de parentesco se hacía más latente cuando se encontraba cerca de Nakuru, sin duda y aunque quisiera solo imaginárselo como parte de un bello sueño, le agradaba la idea de tratarla como uno de sus familiares— Gracias prima —Dijo llevaba por los designios de sus emociones

—Es sobre Touya ¿verdad? —La sorpresa se hizo evidente en el rostro de la amatista— Me refiero a esta loca idea tuya de ahora

—Sí quieres que un deseo se cumpla, no te quites la peluca —Profirió con más calma mientras seguía sumida en la muestra de afecto— La persona que esperas te buscará

—Si que se te ocurren ideas alocadas como a mí, teníamos que ser parientes a fin de cuentas

Ambas rieron con una sinceridad infinita donde solo sus sonrisas podían representar la transparencia de sus sentimientos

—¡También te estimo mucho, prima! —Exclamó Nakuru— Gracias

Pensar que ahora que la idea inicial estaba tomando un curso distinto al que días atrás ella se había visto sentenciada. Cada quien ahora podría tomar la elección llevada por sus propios pensamientos e ideales; tan diferente a lo que era actuar bajo la presión constante y penas que habían generado los terceros.

Según como se tenía estipulado en lo acordado con Touya. El llegaría, se mezclaría un poco entre los presentes para no despertar sospechas y cuando encontrara el momento adecuado, se dirigiría a la terraza donde lo estaría esperando Tomoyo tras la peluca rubia. Sería allí donde se terminarían las conversaciones pendientes y se iniciarían nuevas promesas a partir de las decisiones de ambos. En aquel espacio nadie podría interrumpirlos lo que propiciaría el ambiente perfecto para un sello que podría ser permanente

Aunque de acuerdo a este nuevo cambio de posiciones… ya no sería Tomoyo quien aguardase por su arribo, sino sería la misma Nakuru quien lo esperase. Esa se convertiría en su oportunidad perfecta para dar por sentado su amor y tratar de hacer que la correspondiese

—Nos vemos Tomoyo —Susurró Nakuru mientras veía desaparecer a lo lejos la limosina en la que había llegado minutos atrás— Ojalá que el destino me sea favorable y que las cartas me auguren buena fortuna

—Hola Nakuru —Una suave voz la envolvió en medio de sus pensamientos

—¡Kaho! ¡Qué alegría! Te extrañé muchísimo—Saltó alegremente acercándose a ella con un abrazo—No pensaba verte, creía que no conocías al invitado de honor

—Pues parece que hay detalles de mi persona que pasas por alto

—¿Quién diría? Te conozco de años, pero aún ignoro tus roces sociales

—No podemos saber todo sobre quienes conocemos, hay misterios que circundan alrededor de la historia personal —La albina emprendió su camino hacia los interiores de la vivienda— Además solo vine por uno momento, quería conversar con una conocida

—¿Quieres hablar con Sakura?

—En realidad a quien busco es a Daidouji —Mencionó con falsa amabilidad— ¿La conoces? Creo que son amigas si no me equivoco

Kaho Mizuki sabía a la perfección sobre el tipo de amistad que las unía a ambas, aun así, comprendía que no era nada conveniente que la joven inglesa se enterara de sus conocimientos, pues podría poner en evidencia muchas de las ideas que tenía por concretizar. Por la experiencia que cargaba tras esos veintisiete años de vida, sabía exactamente como debía proceder en cada situación que se le presentase. Ella era demasiado inteligente y perspicaz; aunque… tenía como principal defecto que en ocasiones la traicionasen los desenfrenos de sus emociones llevadas al extremo. En esos instantes podía volverse frenética e irracional

—Sí, claro, somos muy buenas amigas, por no decir que en minutos seremos oficialmente primas

—¿En serio? ¿Y a qué viene eso? —El interés de trasfondo empezaba a consumirla

—Pues que reafirmará su compromiso con la prensa inglesa —Nakuru destilaba felicidad mediante sus palabras mas se reprendió internamente al ver el gesto adusto de la pelirroja— Lo siento, lamento que se haya, ya sabes, lo de tu…

—No lo menciones —Murmuró con enfado

—¿Estás molesta, Kaho? De verdad lo lamento mucho

—Olvídalo, no es nada —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras contenía la respiración para tranquilizarse— Entonces, iré a hablar con Sakura

El perfeccionismo de la maestra era severo. En la vida existían dos cosas que ella nunca pasaría por alto: los errores y el arrepentimiento. Era parte de su filosofía personal que según veía, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a cumplir, dispuesto de esa manera el caso, ella debía de enseñarle una lección para que aprendiera a respetar esos principios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido incesante de las bocinas de los autos y el jaleo producido por los conductores la aturdían demasiado. Si ni siquiera era capaz de construir oraciones completas en su mente, mucho menos lo haría para pensar en alternativas que la quitaran de ese tráfico catastrófico. La suerte siempre era así, cuanto más rápido querías llegar a un destino, sucedían eventos que por alguna extraña razón solo ocurrían en ese momento y te hacían esperar horas tras horas en medio de la angustia. El problema era, que ella no contaba con esas horas, en la mejor de las situaciones tendría solo unos minutos para llegar al lugar previsto. Tenía que pensar en soluciones de último minuto

Se balanceó sobre su asiento mientras miraba con desconcierto el tráfico de la ciudad

—Joven ¿cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en disolverse este caos? —Preguntó en intentando captar la atención del chofer en medio del bullicio

—Depende de lo que le tome al carro que inicio el tráfico en conseguir una grúa que lo remolque, señora Hiragizawa —No sabía que le resultaba más incómodo, saber que esperar a que la congestión vehicular se aliviane o que la llamaran por ese apelativo

_"!Por Kami! ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, quizás cuando salga del tráfico, sea demasiado tarde… No tengo mayor opción, a situaciones urgentes, medidas desesperadas"_

—¡Señora Hiragizawa! ¿a dónde está yendo? Es peligroso que salga en medio de los carros — Profirió el chofer con un gesto de horro al ver que la amatista huía del vehículo

—Descuide, sé lo que tengo que hacer y no se preocupe, que sea un pequeño secreto

Al decir lo último, empezó a correr tan a prisa, que los tacones estuvieron por quedarse atascados entre las grietas del asfalto. Las personas en medio del tráfico la miraban con sorpresa. A pesar de que la ciudad nipona estaba acostumbrada a ver a personas extravagantes por sus calles, no estaban familiarizados a ver jóvenes mujeres con disfraces haciendo malabares entre los autos para que no las atropellaran

_"Si no mal recuerdo, el Gran Hotel Imperial de Tokio está cerca de aquí, no me faltan más que unas cuantas cuadras para llegar" Pensó dando un respiro a su maratónico recorrido "Debo de proseguir"_

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando finalmente se vislumbró una sonrisa en los labios de la primogénita Daidouji al detenerse frente a un moderno e imponente edificio de veinte pisos, con una multitud de personas como espectadores esperando en las afueras de la entrada. Finalmente había llegado al lugar de encuentro.

Presurosa como ella sola, se aventuró a cruzar a través las puertas de cristal de la entrada del hotel; se hizo espacio entre el abucheo de la gente que se empujaba tras sí. Desde esa distancia pudo divisar al equipo de prensa en el amplio salón, levantó un poco más la mirada hasta posicionarla en la mesa central, en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco repentino al verlo con su típico porte caballeresco de inglés, era como si estuviera esperando algo con impaciencia; aun así, ese gesto afable y serio que lo caracterizaba seguía presente iluminando su faz en medio de un halo de luz. Sentía que por el solo hecho de verlo en medio de su gloria, su corazón podría recuperar los latidos que había perdido en sus días de depresión.

Él tenía una magia oculta que podía devolverle la tranquilidad a su vida con tan solo regalarle una mirada

—¡Señorita! ¿Dónde cree que va? —Inquirió uno de los efectivos de seguridad acercándose a Tomoyo— Me permitiría mostrarme su invitación

—Ah, sí claro, un momento —Casi por inercia hizo un ademán de coger su bolso, cuando cayó en cuenta del hecho— ¡No! ¡Mi bolso! ¡Mi bolso! Lo dejé en el auto señor —Sus ojos expresaban el ruego de sus palabras

—Lo lamento, pero tendrá que acompañarme

El hombre la sujetó por los brazos haciendo una opresión que le produjo un ligero gemido de dolor

—¡Suélteme que me lastima! ¿Acaso no reconoce quién soy?

—Una reportera más, como el resto de periodistas que deseaban ingresar para obtener una primicia para los diarios a los que pertenecen —Refirió en todo aburrido llevando a la joven a la salida

—¡Que no! Soy Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji

—Claro y yo soy el gran Señor Clow Hiragizawa, felicidades mi querida nuera —Se mofó con perversa diversión

Lo que no previno al hacer semejante broma fue que estaba acumulando más el fastidio en la amatista, razón por la que ella le respondió con un señor pisotón. Tomoyo era joven sensible y equilibrada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando la hacían rabiar demasiado, no dudaba en hacer sentir su molestia, no importaba de quien se tratase

—No se burle, además para que se le quede grabado —Se deshizo del agarre y se plantó frente al guardia que le doblaba de tamaño— ¡Soy TOMOYO DAIDOUJI! ¡La ESPOSA de HIRAGIZAWA!

De un momento a otro se vio rodeada por flashes y enfocada por las cámaras de la prensa. Retrocedió unos pasos en medio del susto, en su rostro se reflejaba la imagen del pánico que su mente gritaba en su interior. No pensaba que por tan solo darle una pequeña lección al agente de seguridad, terminaría en medio del ojo de la tormenta, ahora ella se había convertido en el punto central de la convención.

_"¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Se suponía que a fin de cuentas terminaría hablando frente a ellos, pero a qué se debe este repentino miedo, creo que ni siquiera podré articular una palabra sin tartamudear" Pensó petrificada_

—¿Entonces admite que está casada con el joven Eriol Hiragizawa? —Preguntó veloz una albina mujer de mediana edad sosteniendo un micro en mano

—Ah…

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo llevan una relación formal? —Lanzó ignorando la pregunta anterior otro periodista

—Ah…

—¿A qué se debe que no hicieran publico el compromiso matrimonial?

—¡Por favor! No me abrumen —Rogó la amatista entrando en pánico. Alzó la mirada reflejándose en unos brillantes orbes zafiro que la miraban de modo apacible. Parecían que intentaran relajarla. Cerró los párpados y guiada por el recuerdo, continuó— Es verdad, somos esposos, contrajimos matrimonio durante mi breve estancia en Inglaterra. Si no se hizo público fue porque se presentaron unos contratiempos que forzaron a realizar el compromiso de manera más privada. Lamento no haberlos informado, pido las disculpas respectivas del caso

Unos murmullos que parecían halagarla le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo

"Es muy educada"

"Tiene excelentes principios incluso con nosotros"

"Parece una joven atenta"

A pesar de que por dentro sabía que la mayoría de lo mencionado era parte de una atroz mentira, estaba manejando de manera oportuna el asunto. Incluso se podría decir que pudo despistar a un buen número de los periodistas, parecían convencidos por la supuesta sinceridad con la que se expresaban sus palabras

—Pero… y ese vestido ¿no cree que es un poco inadecuado para una mujer de la alta sociedad? —La pregunta de una de las reporteras la volvió a sorprender

—Es cierto —Argumentó un comensal de la comunicadora— Es impropio

La amatista observó minuciosamente su ropa… aún tenía puesto el "atrevido" disfraz de Ricitos de Oro

_"No puede ser, se me pasó por alto este asunto. Estaba tan preocupada por llegar a tiempo que olvidé que tenía este ridículo traje. Pensarán que estoy demente" Pensó_

—Es que… —Tomoyo no encontraba excusas adecuadas para eso. Además el hecho de pensar y cubrirse las piernas a la vez no le ayudaban en nada

—Tal vez es un fetiche —Soltó la reportera albina— ¿Una fantasía sexual?

—¿Joven Hiragizawa a usted le gustan las del tipo Loli?

"Tierra trágame, esto es tan vergonzoso, Kamisama dónde está tu ayuda cuando más lo necesito"

Unas carcajadas llenas de diversión resonaron en todo el recinto. Eriol no dejaba de reírse ante la curiosa situación, parecía estar disfrutando a costa de la pena de Tomoyo... aunque no había ningún atisbo de maldad en la transparencia de sus risas

La joven Daidouji se encogió de hombros mientras se cubría el rostro. Había olvidado que tenía las piernas descubiertas

Entre su timidez sintió una ligero peso posicionarse sobre su espalda, una especie de calor que pareció cubrirla hasta sus extremidades inferiores. Aun con los párpados cerrados sintió un fresco aroma adentrarse en sus fosas nasales, una fragancia deliciosa y profunda que la adormiló un poco, le costó unos segundos para reconocer ese perfume tan particular. Despegó párpados de golpe percatándose de que una gabardina protegía su cuerpo de las luces de las cámaras.

—Solo si la del tipo Loli es mi esposa —Concluyó Eriol adoptando una posición seria al lado de la amatista

Un nuevo remesón pareció querer debilitar la salud emocional de Tomoyo

—Aun así hay algo que personalmente no me termina de convencer del todo —Informó la mujer de mediana edad— Entiendo que sean un matrimonio joven, pero cuál es el sentido de que no compartan vivienda, ni pasen un momento en pareja, es más, según tengo entendido, no tuvieron una Luna de Miel

—Puedo explicar eso —Una voz grave atrajo la atención de los presentes

—¡Señor Hiragizawa! —Exclamó Tomoyo asombrada

—Buenos tardes querida Tomoyo —Respondió amablemente con una sonrisa— Buenas tardes queridos miembros de cadena informativa inglesa —Hizo una pausa intentando tener a su alrededor todas las cámaras de televisión— Entendemos que el matrimonio se realizó de manera íntima por requerimientos especiales y si no se cumplieron con las tradiciones normales fue por la presura del tiempo y la situación actual. Como sabrán, no estamos en condiciones de andar organizando grandes eventos cuando nuestra amada Inglaterra sufre dificultades económicas a causa de la corporación Hiragizawa. Razón por la cual se optaron estas medidas simples, pero necesarias

—Es razonable, pero aun así, no actúan como un matrimonio común ¿qué razón podría darnos para no considerar otra cosa? Una respuesta verídica puede dejar como no dejar, que el pueblo inglés genere más revuelo respecto a este compromiso

—Sencillo, durante este tiempo se acordaron los últimos detalles del matrimonio entre ambas familias. Por esa razón es que a partir de la semana entrante, esta feliz pareja compartirá la vivienda para obtener un título más formal a los ojos de las personas

—Entonces se refiere…

—Exacto mi estimada señora, la próxima semana mi nuera se mudará a la mansión Hiragizawa para empezar su vida marital

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Estoy nuevamente aquí con un nuevo capítulo, debía de hacerlo porque no quería tardarme mucho wiiii**_

_**Uhm... la verdad que no estoy muy segura si publicaré la continuación antes, durante o después de navidad. Intentaré que sea el mismo 24 pero no estoy muy segura, mis deditos escriben solos**_

_**La hora de los saluditos bellos:**_

_**Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji: Muchísimas gracias por los PM, son geniales, te voy conociendo mucho mejor, en serio me divierto charlando de los animalitos y gracias por los buenos deseos en las entrevistas de trabajo**_

_**SyaoSaku: Un PM es un mensaje privado :) te mandé uno en el que te daba saluditos :) en serio soy feliz con tus comentarios, los adoro, me hacen sentir bien, gracias por darte la molestia de leer y aún más de comentar**_

_**La Criticona: Yo he visto tus coments en otros fics jaja siii es la verdad, no puedo evitar hacerle atrocidades a Kaho, CLAMP en serio me debe terapia psicológica por no hacer que Eriol y Tomoyo quedaran juntos. Es cierto, a mí tampoco me convencía la versatilidad del carácter de Eriol, pero es un detalle que conforme avanzan los capítulos intento volver más sólido**_

_**Yuridesa12: Yuyu! Muchas gracias aquí está tu regalito anticipado, más aún que pretendo subir el prox. cap. pronto**_

_**Tomoyo Hiraguizawa txe: Yeee! te creaste una cuenta y yo estoy súper emocionada de comunicarme contigo, fue verdaderamente lindo lo que me dijiste, no te lo puedo creer en serio, mira que yo cuando leía, hacía lo mismo que tú en otros fics, jamás creí que alguien hiciera lo mismo con el mío, me parece tan irreal que no lo asimilo, en serio, me alegraste como no tienes idea el día**_

_**Sakura Undomiel: Que felicidad que vuelvas a retomar tus escritos, yo estaré en primera fila leyendo tu fic. Gracias, no sé como decírtelo porque me parece mágico que hagas lo que como lectora hacía, sigo caminando sobre nubes de algodón dulce wiii muchísimas gracias por tus bellos comentarios, soy feliz, gracias también por la molestia que te tomas de responder mis PM **_

_**Miss Luminia: La verdad es que ni sé como sucedió jaja mi pequeño rencorsillo se hizo presente y la hice quedar mal a la chica jaja**_

_** : Se te extrañaba un resto :) gracias por responder al s.o.s cuídate bastante y que te vaya muy bien con tus pendientes, suerte, no te preocupes, yo sé que siempre estarás por aquí, así que descuida, gracias por darte el tiempo para comentar Eimy**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, A LOS VISITANTES, A LOS QUE LEEN, A TODOS**_

_**No estoy muy segura si lograré subir el cap antes de navidad así que:**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS jojo**_

_**PASENLA MUY LINDO. LOS QUIERO. Besos!**_


	14. Sonata de Medianoche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

_Capítulo dedicado a "Camila Cristal"_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Sonata de Medianoche**

La fecha del pacto se había cumplido. No existían más prórrogas que pudieran darle un lapso de tiempo más a la amatista. Ese se convertiría en el instante en el cual podría sentir como la soledad de sus días se desvanecía a través de sus dedos como si del agua se tratase. Quizás todo ese asunto fue parte de una treta, de un repentino plan del cual desde el principio desconoció. Tan solo el poder de una firma en medio de la desesperación total de una población, hizo que vendiera su alma para salvar la ajena. Desconocía los alcances que podía tener esa ligereza en sus acciones, pero estaba todo listo, a la altura en la que se encontraba, no estaba permitido ningún tipo de retractos, solo seguir adelante dentro del papel de esposa salvadora que interpretaba.

Para Tomoyo esos pensamientos podían resultar contradictorios a sus principios, pero nada iba en contra del dictamen de sus sentimientos. Haría todo lo humanamente posible para convertirse en la pieza fundamental de ese rompecabezas llamado matrimonio.

Observó con curiosidad los tapices de las paredes de la morada. Desde su última vez como invitada muchas cosas habían cambiado. Desde los colores alegres de las paredes, los finos acabados con encajes rosados en las cortinas de las ventanas, hasta los muebles antiguos que habían sido remplazados por finas piezas de colección moderna. Resultaba hermoso imaginarlo, pero pareciera que alguien se había tomado la molestia de encontrar un decorado exclusivo y acorde con los gustos de la amatista.

Al principio creyó que al venir a la mansión Hiragizawa entraría en medio de un ambiente de tensión y seriedad, pero debido a esos pequeños cambios surgidos, sentía que esos problemas planteados al comienzo podrían disminuir, hasta quizás podría acostumbrarse rápidamente al nuevo escenario

—¡Qué diferente está todo por aquí! —Profirió asombrada mientras tiraba del carrito, que usaba como maleta, por medio del gran salón

—¡Qué alegría que te agrade! —Clow Hiragizawa parecía complacido ante esa muestra de efusividad de su nuera

—Gracias por la molestia que pudo significar hacer todo esto por mí, Señor Hiragizawa

—No tienes que agradecérmelo Tomoyo —Habló divertido mientras acariciaba a un pequeño felino que se hacía ovillos en sus brazos, Spinel— En sí, todo esto fue hecho a pedido especial de mi hijo

—¡¿En serio?! —La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Dio un violento respingo que casi provoca que se cayera uno de los jarrones del estante ubicado tras ella— Perdón, perdón, casi echo a perder ese valioso artículo

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, además considera que son baratijas —Eso le sonaba a una mentira aun más grande, pues si no mal recordaba, cuando era pequeña, su madre le prohibía andar cerca de sus objetos de colección por miedo a que los rompiese— Todo lo que está en esta residencia es tuyo también por si lo olvidabas

La amatista bajó la cabeza con un gesto de vergüenza

—Gracias, uhm… de verdad me alegra que Eriol se tome tantos detalles, casi no lo puedo creer

—Quizás sea el menos indicado para hablar de esto, pero creo que deberías de ser más perspicaz con sus actitudes, tal vez podrías descubrir algo que te interese

—¿Lo dice porque soy algo despistada?

—Lo digo porque te subestimas demasiado pequeña mía, existe un dicho que dice; piensa mal y acertarás, yo lo pondría de esta manera —Continuó mientras la miraba de lleno— Piensa de más y acertarás, no está por demás hacerse castillos en el aire

—De la manera en que lo menciona parece sencillo… por cierto Señor Hiragizawa, no sé si la pregunta sea una indiscreción, pero según sé, la mansión será de uso exclusivo para… —Un sonrojo se hizo evidente en el rostro pálido de la joven— Eriol y para mí, quisiera saber qué hay de Nakuru y de usted

—Por esa parte no te preocupes, Nakuru se mudó ayer al departamento que le pertenecía a Eriol, ella alegaba a su independencia con mucha fuerza, así que está feliz. En cuanto a mí, pues estaré un par de horas más en Japón, deberé regresar a Londres para continuar con el seguimiento permanente de la corporación —Hizo una breve pausa mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios— Gracias a ti podremos salvar lo que por un momento parecía ruinas

—No es nada, estoy feliz de que mi ayuda les pueda servir de algo

Unos ligeros sonidos captaron la atención de los presentes.

Clow Hiraguizawa y su nuera giraron en torno a los recién llegados. Entre el trío de mujeres que formaban una fila frente a los señores de la casa, se encontraban dos conocidos que lograron arrebatar una sonrisa de felicidad a la joven Daidouji. Ella corrió a recibirlas en medio de la calidez de sus abrazos

—¡Qué maravilloso verlas de nuevo!

—Fue otra idea de Eriol, para que no te sintieses incómoda, contrató a dos de los empleadas de tu anterior casa, si no me equivoco son la chofer de la limosina de tu madre y una de tus empleadas confidentes

—Claro que sí Señor Hiragizawa, me es tan grato verlas, especialmente a ti Midori —Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla— Será como estar en casa

—Señor Hiragizawa…

—Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba, perdón por el lapsus —Mencionó al escuchar a la tercera integrante del personal— Ella fue una recomendación especial de un contacto en Inglaterra, su nombre es Calypso

La menuda muchacha de piel canela y brillantes orbes borgoña hizo una breve reverencia a su nueva ama. Según parecía no sobrepasaba de los quince años de edad

—Sea buena conmigo señora

—Pero… Señor Hiraguizawa ¿no es ella menor de edad? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz

—Oh señora por favor, deme una oportunidad, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se sienta cómoda, sé limpiar, planchar, barrer, cocinar, todo eso

—Sinceramente hubiera preferido ser yo quien se ocupara de la cocina —Dijo Tomoyo en medio de una risita nerviosa

—Pero cómo dice señora, las mujeres de alta sociedad no tienen porqué ensuciarse las manos con tareas tan mundanas —La reprendió Calypso— Me encargaré de todas las cosas

El problema según Tomoyo, no radicaba en la edad como lo había expuesto, si no en el asunto del secreto de su matrimonio. Sus otras dos empleadas anteriores eran personas de confianza absoluta y estaban al tanto de los movimientos generados por la amatista y a pesar de que no se los hubiese dicho, ellas guardaban ese secreto con sus vidas. ¿Calypso estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo cuando se enterase de los términos de ese matrimonio?

—No creo que la edad sea un impedimento —Expresó con seriedad el inglés— Pero depende exclusivamente de ti, tienes la última palabra para decidir que personal quieres en tu vivienda

La amatista ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados con diversión

—No tengo problemas en lo absoluto, más bien me sentiré como una niña consentida

—Así es como debe ser señora

—Puedes llamarme Tomoyo, estamos en confianzas Calypso

—De acuerdo Tomoyo, ahora mismo te ayudaré con tus maletas —La muchacha dirigió una mirada de refilón a la amatista mientras se encaminaba a la segunda plana con sus pertenencias

Midori y la conductora de la limosina, intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, a pesar de los años que habían convivido con ella, la confianza creciente que tenían por la amatista, nunca se habían atrevido a llamarle por su nombre. En el código del personal de servicio, eso se consideraba una terrible falta de respeto que debía ser sancionada

—No creo que Eriol tarde mucho, así que te dejo en las confiables manos de tus empleadas —Continuó Clow despidiéndose de su nuera— Solo tengo un último requerimiento más, intenta cambiar la concepción de tu madre sobre mi persona

—A ella este asunto le ha caído pésimo, como ha estado de viaje no tuvo tiempo de contactarse conmigo, cuando se entere de todo esto, hará un lío

—En sí mi estimada niña, ella ya está al tanto de todo, incluso mantiene una amenaza en pie sobre una posible denuncia a mi persona. Creo que me vuelto su persona menos favorita

—Eso es imposible, esa persona es el padre de Sakura, mi tío Fujitaka

—No hagas apuestas previas Tomoyo, si no mal recuerdo, dijo que era peor que él —Rio como un niño de prescolar—Nunca me voy a quitar ese apelativo de "Viejo demente" con el que Sonomi me bautizó

—Por favor perdónela

—No te angusties querida, solo te lo comentaba para que estuvieras al corriente y no te tome por sorpresa cuando regrese de su viaje de negocios. Ahora sí paso a despedirme, te deseo mucha suerte en esta nueva etapa, aunque, de aquí para afuera puedes mantener la formalidad del matrimonio; pero dentro de esta morada, estás exenta de toda responsabilidad, toda decisión que tomes será por tu propio designio

No podía negar que las palabras "vida marital" en conjunto, la aterraban de sobremanera por su solo significado; pero el Señor Hiraguizawa tenía mucha razón al decir eso último, pues al final de cuentas ese compromiso solamente se guiaba de miramientos y palabras ficticias. Dentro de esa vivienda cada uno estaría apegado a sus propias leyes y pensamientos, esa llamada vida en común no sería más que algo ficticio a los ojos de las demás personas

—Te dejo también a un pequeño amigo —Profirió mientras dejaba en el suelo al minino de la familia, Spinel— Te será compañía

Si tan solo el inglés supiera que ambos tenían una pésima relación, tal vez lo hubiese reconsiderado

_"Bien, tendré que hacer las paces de nuevo con Spinel" Pensó_

Una vez que el Señor Hiragizawa se retirase, Calypso se apresuró a tomar posición entre Spinel y la amatista. Con disimulo pisó la cola del felino haciendo que este chillará en medio del dolor atacando a quien tenía más cerca, a Tomoyo. Clavó sus garras nuevamente en la piel de porcelana de la primogénita Daidouji, ella ahogó un gemido mientras observaba como un líquido escarlata resbalada sobre su tobillo

Midori, quien había observado atenta la escena, frunció el ceño con desconfianza

—Oh Tomoyo, ese gato malo te arañó, en seguida traigo alcohol y algodón para desinfectarte la herida —Calypso sonrió para sus adentros mientras corría en busca de los utensilios antisépticos

—Pequeño Spinel, no seas tan rudo conmigo, por favor

—Señorita Daidouji —Aclaró Midori entre susurros— Hay algo extraño con Calypso

La amatista la observó con un gesto de asombro. Le costaba entender lo que decía

—Este accidente no fue casual, ella lo provocó

—Quizás no quiso aceptar su error Midori, hay que ser benevolentes, es una niña todavía

—Aun, puede que suene descabellado, pero presiento que algo oculta tras sí, no me proporciona la confianza adecuada como con el resto de personas, debería de considerarlo

—Entiendo que te sientas algo relegada, pero siempre serás mi amiga Midori, te tendré la confianza como lo hacía en casa —Tomoyo confundía la situación de su empleada con un tema de celos por remplazo— Puedes estar tranquila

Midori llevó una mano a la cabeza con una decepción inmensurable

Sería difícil vigilar a Tomoyo y a su vez investigar a la nueva empleada desde su posición; pero debía evitar a toda costa que Calypso sacará a luz sus intenciones ocultas. Debía de existir un motivo para todo ello, solo que por el momento lo desconocía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba segura respecto de si esperar a su ahora esposo, podía tomarse como un acto desesperación o una respuesta de afecto normal. Resultaba ser toda una novedad esto de compartir una vida marital y aunque solo se tratase de una farsa, quería hacer de esa mentira la más real de todas, pues tal vez en lo que le reste de vida, eso podría ser lo más cercano que podría estar cerca de la felicidad. Lo más próximo que podría sentirse cerca de la persona que dominaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos día y noche.

Conversar con Sakura por teléfono alivianaba en algo las cuestiones que siempre rondaban por su mente. Era un modo de estar cerca a ella, aun cuando no pudiesen reunirse

—Saku, estoy tan apenada por todo, me llegaron unos diarios de la prensa inglesa

_—No te sientas así Tomo-chan, ya verás que todos lo olvidarán —La voz de la castaña parecía tranquila en contraste con la de su amiga_

—Que vergüenza, no comprendo como se me pudo pasar por alto el hecho que tenía prácticamente una pieza de lencería conmigo

_—Se paciente, todo pasará —Hubo un corto silencio. Tal parecía que la joven de ojos verdes estaba ocupada en otro asunto pues se podía escuchar un leve bullicio tras la bocina— Tomo-chan tengo que cortar, estoy en plena calle y estoy por subir al bus con Syaoran_

—De acuerdo amiga, cuídate mucho, nos vemos

_—Hablamos luego, ten confianza y haz lo que dictamine tu corazón. Hasta pronto Tomo-chan_

Cortó la llamada indecisa. Jugueteó con las blondas de su pijama de algodón mientras se convencía a sí misma que sería mejor retirarse a dormir

_"Lo que me tranquiliza de este asunto, es que estando en esta casa las decisiones personales son las que valen. A lo menos este matrimonio no significa compartir también la cama… porque… ¡Por Kami! ¡Yo y mis _cosas raras_! No es el momento adecuado para estar pensando en algo como esto" Pensó_

Con la resignación notoria en su rostro, se encaminó a su habitación.

Quizás el destino era quien le estaba diciendo que era mejor esperar en otro momento, que no se precipitase ante su llegada, al final de todo seguían siendo nada y algo por esa relación propuesta, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, lo mejor sería dejar esperar un poco más de tiempo hasta que pudieran hablar al respecto. Además aun no sabía cómo debería actuar en su presencia. Los términos expresos del matrimonio irreal la confundían, no comprendía cual debería ser su comportamiento, su reacción frente a quien ahora figuraba como su esposo en el contrato

Se dejó caer sobre la cama que por ese año la haría compañía. Aspiró el aroma de las almohadas pegando su rostro contra ellas.

_"Deliciosas lilas" Pensó casi adormilada_

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que se quedase dormida entre sus cavilaciones. La única manera de separarse de la realidad

Las horas siguieron su curso normal en el tiempo. La luna se posicionó en lo alto del cielo iluminando a sus espectadores con su luz de inspiración. Las flores abrieron sus pétalos a mitad de la noche y emanaron sus más exquisitas fragancias que se expandieron por todos los rincones de la mansión

Notas musicales que se fundían con el aire. Una melodía sacada de los cielos con capacidad purificadora llegó a los oídos de la joven japonesa de piel de porcelana.

Poseída por la sonata de medianoche abrió los párpados repentinamente.

—Es un piano —Reconoció incorporándose de su cama con su móvil en la mano

Consumida por la intriga y la curiosidad que despertaban las armonías musicales, caminó a través de los pasillos con los pies descubiertos. No importaba nada más en ese momento que seguir la ruta expuesta por la melodía.

La mayor debilidad de su vida siempre había sido la música, amaba todos los ritmos sobre la faz de la tierra, pero su delirio se resumía a lo instrumental. Ese tipo selecto y elegante propio de los gustos finos desde tiempos medievales. Pocas personas sabían apreciar una buena pieza musical, pues generalmente se dejaban caer en el populismo, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todos los ritmos merecían un respeto; mas nada comparable a unos sublimes acordes o notas que podían extasiar el alma de quien la escuchase

Solo le costaron segundos para llegar a la segunda planta

_"Una melodía de esa delicadeza extraordinaria solo puede ser interpretada por alguien con una gran sensibilidad" Pensó "Conozco esa sonata y no es fácil volverla parte de una pieza de piano"_

En toda su vida solo había conocido a una sola persona capaz de interpretar esa sonata. Solo el ser que le había heredado el gusto por la música pudo hacerlo, su padre, quien ahora reposaba en los cielos en medio del descanso divino. Nadie más que su progenitor había sido quien lograse llevar a cabo tan grande proeza, ni ella misma se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a echarlo a perder, además aunque ella amase con todas sus fuerzas las piezas musicales, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de aprender algo tan simple como tocar el piano. Hacerlo le recordaba con demasía a quien tanto quería y extrañaba con el alma, esa era la razón por la cual se hizo la promesa de aprender a interpretar piezas musicales en el piano, solo cuando surgiera esa imperante necesidad. No antes

Asomó la cabeza por las barandas de las escaleras principales

Un ligero remesón hizo que su cuerpo temblase por la emoción contenida. Reprimió un gemido para evitar ser descubierta en su escondite.

Su ahora esposo de un falso compromiso, Eriol Hiragizawa, era ese ser con el privilegio entre sus manos. Su agilidad mental y musical, se transformaban en esas hermosas notas musicales que la habían embelesado desde un inicio. Aquella pasión reflejada en su fino rostro daba la sensación de estar en medio de un concierto privado de un pianista profesional. El gusto por lo clásico finalmente no había sido exclusivo de ella, era gratamente compartido.

Se quedó en silencio observando el espectáculo desde su posición

Cuanto más perfecto descubría que era su persona amada, más lejana se sentía de poder alcanzarlo. Era irracionalmente completo en todos los sentidos

Entre los minutos que transcurrían, la amatista notó un detalle que no se le había pasado por alto a su oído musical. Siempre que Eriol deseaba llegar al declive del clímax de la sonata, dejaba de interpretar la melodía entre un gesto de frustración que parecía apoderarse de su rostro. ¿Es que era posible que no supiese con exactitud qué notas debía interpretar para dar por concluida la pieza?

La amatista se irguió sobre su sitio intentando observar con mayor precisión lo que ocurría en con el pianista en la planta baja. En su intento por acercarse más al borde de las barandas de metal provocó un sonido hueco contra el suelo. Eriol giró la cabeza por inercia mientras Tomoyo cerraba los párpados agobiada por la vergüenza

_"Pensará que lo estoy acosando" Se dijo a sí misma rogando interiormente que eso no sucediera_

—Hola pequeño Spinel —Tomoyo despegó los párpados de inmediato

En los momentos en los que la muchacha creyó que sería atrapada, el felino de pelaje oscuro descendió raudamente por las escaleras como asistiendo ante las súplicas no expresadas de Tomoyo. El minino saltó a los brazos de su dueño a la espera de sus mimos del día

—Lo intento de nuevo ¿lo ves, amigo? —Habló Eriol dirigiéndose a su fiel mascota— Después de tanto tiempo, quiero volver a tocar esa pieza, quiero volver a recordar esa canción que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era pequeño… tiempo antes de fallecer

_"!No puede ser! Su historia familiar es demasiado parecida a la mía. Mi padre también tocaba esa canción para mí antes unos meses antes de su deceso" Pensó evitando sollozar "Entiendo tan bien ese sentimiento"_

Una punzada a la altura del pecho de la amatista le hizo dar un respingo de angustia.

El teléfono que traiga consigo se deslizó por su mano cayendo por cada uno de los escalones. Llevada por esa impulsividad tan característica de su persona, se aventuró a rescatar su aparato electrónico sin percatarse de que estaba lanzándose a la nada, literalmente. El aire arremetió contra su delicado rostro en su descenso, la sensación de _déjà vu_ invadió su mente recordando lo sucedido días atrás en la universidad

_"Si esta vez logro caerme y sobrevivo, déjame mantener mis manos intactas para cumplir un deseo" Rogó mentalmente a su máximo exponente redentor_

—A salvo —Entre la sorpresa, Tomoyo se atrevió a despegar los párpados con miedo. Una suave presión en su cintura rodeada de una calidez conocida la alertó

—Perdón —Murmuró nerviosa— Lamento lo que acaba de suceder

Tenerlo a él como su protector permanente la hacía sentir inútil en muchas circunstancias. Debía de encontrar una manera de quitarse esa máscara de doncella en peligro permanente.

La morena bajó la cabeza con pena

—Dime ¿qué sucedió con tu tobillo, Tomoyo? —Preguntó Eriol aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos— Por lo que me estoy dando cuenta, tienes un vendaje a esa altura

—Uhm… fue un pequeño accidente —El inglés la depositó sobre uno de los muebles con suavidad. Se arrodilló frente a ella mientras observaba la herida oculta tras las vendas— Un pequeño percance

—Tengo el presentimiento que aun no estableces buenas relaciones con Spinel

—Algo así —Chilló de dolor cuando el joven Hiragizawa dejó al descubierto la fisura de considerable profundidad— Que extraño, eso no estaba así cuando Spinel me arañó

—Se estaba infectando, creí que habías desinfectado la herida antes de colocarte el vendaje

—Sí, sentí horrible cuando Calypso me limpió la herida, creí hasta por un momento que me estaba roseando pimienta en vez de alcohol —Recordarlo le producía escalofríos, anteriormente, ninguna de las empleadas de su madre le había hecho sentir tanto dolor como aquella tarde lo hizo la nueva miembro del personal— Quizás no lo hizo adecuadamen…

—¿Quién es Calypso? —Inquirió clavando sus orbes de zafiro en la amatista— Es curioso, pues solo contraté a dos de tus empleadas anteriores por recomendación de Sakura

—Ah, tu padre me la presentó, es menor de edad, pero se ve muy empeñosa. Solo que creo que aun le falta un poco más de experiencia

—Entonces fue él —Suspiró— Listo, creo que ahora sí sanará perfectamente

La joven sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados asombrada. No se había percatado en qué momento de la conversación, Eriol le había estado curando la fisura. Es más, ni siquiera sintió ningún dolor durante el proceso. A pesar de estar verdaderamente sorprendida, alzó la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa cristalina a su esposo. No podía sentirse más feliz. El verdaderamente se preocupaba por su persona, últimamente se lo estaba demostrando con más naturalidad y frecuencia

—Gracias

—No es nada, al contrario, debería pedirte las disculpas respectivas por las acciones de este pequeño travieso —Sostuvo al minino de pelaje oscuro frente a los ojos de la una temerosa Tomoyo— No temas, solo confía en mí

La amatista asintió cerrando con fuerza los párpados y moviendo la cabeza en dirección contraria a la del gato

—¿Te gustan los animales, Tomoyo? —Preguntó suavemente rozando con sus palabras la piel de la joven

—Los encuentro tiernos —Respondió recuperando la serenidad en el ambiente

—¿Cuáles son tus mascotas favoritas? ¿Los felinos? ¿Los perros? Quizás los peces, las aves

—La verdad es que no sabría decir, nunca he tenido mascotas, Spinel es lo más cercano a una. Mi madre es alérgica al pelo de los animales, es por eso que siempre los evitábamos en casa. Aunque no niego que la experiencia con uno debe ser gratificante. Por lo menos y aunque no me quiera o tal vez se trate de timidez, aprecio mucho a Spinel

—¿Podrías darme tu mano? —En una expresión dubitativa, la morena alzó lentamente su mano en dirección a la de Eriol. El joven inglés la sostuvo con delicadeza acercándola despacio al lomo del gato—No tengas miedo, no dejaré que te haga daño —Refirió empleando suaves palabras que lograron el efecto deseado, que la muchacha dejase de vacilar

El diminuto ser tembló unos instantes ante el tacto de la amatista, la miró de refilón y luego de un enérgico salto, propio de los de su especie, se posiciono sobre el regazo de su nueva dueña pidiendo una nueva sesión de mimos

—Auguro que serán buenos amigos —Alegó divertido el inglés

—Me cuesta creerlo, hasta… un momento ¡Spinel está ronroneando! Me has trasmitido tu maravilloso don, me siento tan feliz

—Es así como debe ser… te corresponde ser la persona más feliz en esta tierra, Tomoyo

—Pero sí ya lo soy —Masculló con dificultad evitando que se percatase del rubor en sus mejillas

—Dudo mucho que de esta manera sea así —Posicionó su mirada observando al detalle cada una de las expresiones de la joven— Lamento haber tardado, posiblemente estuviste esperando hasta altas horas de la noche, para conversar sobre los temas referentes a esta situación

—No es nada

—De todas formas, no fue prudente tardarme siendo este el día que aclararíamos las ideas —Suspiró con pesar mientras miraba el techo de la sala— Aun existen pendientes respecto a la situación en Inglaterra, estuve en diligencias tratando de contactarme con algunos inversionistas que residen en el país. La ayuda que le has proporcionado a mi familia fue un salvaguardas que nos mantiene en vilo hasta ahora; pero eso no implica que confiemos en la bonanza temporal, quedan proyectos que se deben elaborar para llegar a la estabilidad que este contrato proponía

—Lo entiendo y no tienes porqué darme explicaciones de verdad. Al final de cuentas no… somos nada

—A pesar de que en papeles figuren realidades distintas a las que ambos conocemos, eso no me permite que no mantenga el respeto que siempre te he profesado —Eriol sostuvo la menuda mano de Tomoyo entre las suyas— Siento mucho lo que te hice tiempo atrás

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, en sí, fui yo la que te presionó para que me _trataras como las demás_. Estaba cegada por mi obsesión, recién comprendo que nadie puede presionar a otros a querer a quien no siente nada por uno. Aun así me alegra profundamente que se haya reavivado ese vínculo con el que nos tratábamos con anterioridad.

—Entiendes que me fue verdaderamente complicado cumplir con lo que me proponías, eres una de las personas a las que no podría tratar como al resto

_"Claro que entiendo, entiendo que jamás podrías darme la oportunidad como se la brindarías a Kaho Mizuki" Respondió mentalmente Tomoyo_

—Lo entiendo, no es dable en lo absoluto que existan presiones en estos asuntos y aunque la relación de ahora sea extraña, pues queda sobrellevarlo —Refirió la amatista casi escupiendo las palabras

—Sobre eso quería hablar contigo

—¿Es sobre lo de ahora? ¿Sobre la relación que estamos llevando? —Un brillo de esperanza relució sobre sus orbes de muñeca

—Así es —Acarició con delicadeza las manos de la joven mientras que con un beso en sus palmas sellaba parte de su trato— Nuestra relación debe basarse en la amistad sincera que siempre mantuvimos desde la niñez. Reconozco el valor que tuviste aquella vez y la madurez de tus decisiones al darte cuenta sobre el error de un compromiso verídico entre ambos

Una punzada de dolor profundo acalló los latidos de su corazón por un segundo

—Me gustaría que mantengamos esta amistad siempre, eso es lo único que podría ofrecerte con sinceridad —Cada palabra, cada pensamiento la destruía desde el fondo de su alma. Por más gentil que intentara ser, no podía evitar que arremetiera con todas ilusiones. Clow se equivocaba, crear castillos en el aire, solo hacía que la caída al suelo fuera más dolorosa— Nuestro compromiso actual se resumiría a la amistad de siempre

—Claro Eriol, es una idea muy acertada la que propones —¿Cuánto más podría aguantar para no ponerse a llorar como una Magdalena frente a él?

—Disfruta de tu estancia en la casa, si tienes algún inconveniente estaré presto a escuchar tus reclamos —Se levantó de un ágil movimiento con el rostro envuelto por un manto de melancolía— Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad

—¿No tienes clases tú también?

—Cambié algunos cursos para llevarlos en la tarde, esa es la razón por la que posiblemente no nos crucemos mucho en la universidad; aun así seguiremos siendo compañeros en la clase de Estadística, es quizás el único curso con el cual no pude hacer el trámite

_"Seguramente es porque deseaba, aunque sea admirar desde la lejanía de una carpeta a la perfecta maestra Mizuki" Esos venenosos pensamientos nunca se apartarían de su cabeza_

—Entiendo ¿Estarás en casa temprano? —Tenía días con una ilusión en mente. Deseaba con fervor poder preparar algo que pudiese ser del gusto de Eriol, que degustase algo que ella hubiese hecho a base de su esfuerzo y su cariño. Por lo menos le serviría como consuelo en su propio juego del matrimonio

—La verdad es que no, saldré a primera hora a reunirme con uno de los potentados, un nuevo posible inversionista para la compañía en Londres. Posiblemente pase la mayor parte del día en esa reunión

—¡Un bento! —Creyó haberlo dicho en medio de sus pensamientos, pero lamentó al darse cuenta que fue expresado con palabras

—¿Un bento? —Una sonrisa pareció devolverle alegría al afligido rostro del inglés— ¿Es cierto lo que estoy pensando?

—Sí… Me gustaría prepararte un bento. Será mi manera de agradecer tu colaboración en la notable mejoría de mi relación con Spinel —El pequeño aludido bostezó en los níveos brazos de Daidouji

—Estaría verdaderamente complacido con ese gran detalle Tomoyo. Nunca he probado ese platillo oriental, siempre anhelé hacerlo desde que vine a Japón en mi tierna edad. Además tengo entendido que tienes un excelente arte culinario y… aunque no fuese cierto, estaría siempre dispuesto a recibir alegremente algo que viniese de tu persona

—Entonces tendré la dicha de ser la primera persona que cumpla con ese anhelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giró sobre su lecho haciéndose un ovillo por enésima vez en el día. Había tenido un sueño placentero en el que era la protagonista de una maravillosa historia romántica. A pesar de haberse ido a la cama con pesar, pues tenía muy presente las palabras de amistad a las que tanto hacía referencia Eriol; no pudo evitar caer entre las redes de Morfeo. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño del cual parecía no poder despertar

—Señorita Daidouji ¡Señorita Daidouji!

La aludida se levantó sobresaltada, al paso que se frotaba los ojos para ver al responsable de su sueño interrumpido

—Oh Midori, buen día

—Vine a despertarla, se le hará tarde para ir a estudiar —La blonda mujer señaló un reloj de pared en la parte superior de la habitación. Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par consumida por la preocupación. Nueve de la mañana, eso no era buena señal en absoluto

—No puede ser, no puede ser, es muy tarde… pero no es posible, anoche puse el despertador con dos horas de anticipación

Tomoyo corrió descalza alrededor de su habitación indecisa de que acción debía realizar primero. Optó por el aseo personal como opción primordial

—El joven Hiragizawa…

—¡ERIOL! —Gritó con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

Ignorando la presencia de su empleada se apresuró con desesperación para llegar a la cocina. Era su deber preparar el bento que le había prometido. No importaba si demoraba y llegaba tarde a sus labores en la universidad. Realizar ese almuerzo se había convertido en una prioridad desde la noche anterior y no iba a permitir que se le pasara por alto. Durante todo su recorrido hasta la cocina, estuvo dando alaridos llamando a Eriol por todas partes. Nadie respondía al llamado hasta que finalmente llegó a la cocina

—Hola Tomoyo —Saludó Calypso mientras limpiaba un plato con el secador. Ella estaba usando su ropa común, detalle que pasó por alto la nueva ama de la casa al encontrarse en medio de su jaleo personal— Eriol no está aquí, se fue a sus diligencias minutos atrás

La amatista se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano

—Sin embargo, anoche escuché una conversación interesante entre ustedes dos —Su porcelánica piel pareció empalidecer más simulando el color de las hojas bond— Mientras bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, escuché algo sobre un bento

—¿Eso fue todo? —Inquirió Tomoyo con la voz temblando

—Así es o… ¿me perdí de algo más? ¿Tal vez escuché otra cosa?

—No es nada de eso —Respondió la amatista recuperando el aliento— Dime por favor, qué es lo que me estabas comentando

—Ah, claro, como escuché sobre el tema de un bento y te quedaste dormida; se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de prepararlo yo misma para sacarte del apuro. No me tomó mucho tiempo y antes de que Eriol se fuera, le hice entrega del pequeño paquete. Se veía agradecido, le dije que era de parte tuya —Calypso parecía emocionada al comentarlo

—Ya… ya veo

_"No puede ser, te fallé Eriol. Mis imprudencias me ganaron esta vez y falté a mi promesa" Pensó con tristeza_

—Gracias de todas maneras Calypso, aprecio mucho el intento que hiciste

—Ya sabes Tomoyo, puedes confiar en mí siempre para cualquier cosa —La muchacha tomó un Onigiri mientras lo ponía en un plato alrededor de piezas de pescado crudo— Aquí tengo un poco que me sobró, te lo pensaba dar como parte de tu desayuno. Espero que lo disfrutes, me esmeré mucho al hacerlo

—Gracias por el esfuerzo

—Pruébelo, me gustaría saber su apreciación

—Claro —Respondió sin ánimos la amatista. Verdaderamente ella no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, pero lo haría para no ofender los buenos sentimientos de su nueva amiga. Cogió los palillos chinos que le tendió Calypso y capturó sus pequeñas _presas _con ellos. Con mucha parsimonia abrió la boca y probó del contenido…

… El solo contacto con ese sabor dulce, salado y amargo en extremo le produjo un asco inmediato. El arroz no estaba bien cocido, tenía partes desiguales en las cuales se percibía rápidamente ese desagradable sabor. El pescado tenía aún las espinas mientras que un sensación ácida se apoderaba de su boca. ¿Qué clase de mezcla había hecho en el bento?

—¿Qué le pusiste? —Preguntó la amatista con los ojos vidriosos por la repulsión que le producía la comida aún en su boca

—Usé esencia de vainilla y azúcar para bajar lo salado del pescado, como al probarlo lo sentí entre amargo y dulce, opté por contrastarlo con el arroz, es por eso que está un poco más salado, además para evitar que se quemara, lo retiré de la cocina con diez minutos de anticipación —Tomoyo horrorizada miró como Calypso mantenía esa efusividad en sus palabras a pesar de que la viese agonizando del asco. Estaba absolutamente tranquila comentando los nuevos procedimientos e ingredientes que había colocado en ese almuerzo

—Perdóname Calypso, en un momento regreso —La amatista se cubrió la boca mientras corría rauda en dirección del baño

—Perfecto —Esa muchacha de rasgos exóticos rio por lo bajo con perversa diversión observando atenta a su ama. Dio unos pequeños saltos ingresando nuevamente a la cocina— Esto será más fácil de lo que usted misma pensaba señorita Mizuki. La chica es demasiado ingenua

Calypso se sentó sobre la mesa tarareando una canción moderna impregnada de efusividad

—Lo peor de todo, es que ya se le había advertido — Dijo Calypso estallando entre sonoras risas

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola chicos lindos, es Navidad, felices fiestas a todos wiiiii**_

_**Bien a mí personalmente no me gustan los personajes nuevos, generalmente cuando me topo con alguno, como que se le va la gracia, pero ahora lo vi necesario porque no me quedaba un personaje libre y mucho menos alguien que se acomodara a la personalidad que Calypso tiene. Así que miles de perdones a los que piensan como yo, gomen, prometo que esta tipa no será como los canon**_

_**Superamos los 100 comentarios, estoy tan feliz, nunca lo imaginé, en serio, para mí es un logro inmenso que solo se pudo gracias a sus incentivos**_

_**Aviso que también estoy preparando mi siguiente historia, estoy narrando los capis a la velocidad de la luz jaja espero que también me acompañen y sea de su agrado. Aunque esto no significa que ya se va acabar la historia, tiene para rato ufff más capis, ojalá que no se aburran u.u**_

_**Ahora sí llegó la hora de los saludos... yeeeee**_

_**Camila Cristal, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Yuridesa12, Estrella Polar, Camila Cristal, SyaoSaku88, Tomoyo hiraguizawa txe, Eimy (descuida, que no ando molesta, yo también a veces ando así, suerte amiga :D), MissLuminia, Sakura-Undomiel**_


	15. Partituras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

**Colaboración especial de Camila Cristal (coautora del capítulo)**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Partituras**

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de la catástrofe que andaba aconteciendo por su vida, aun su rostro se mantenía reluciente y con un brillo de juventud cruzando por sus pupilas. Viéndose de esa manera podía apreciar al detalle que las pequeñas imperfecciones en su rostro, le daban un toque de naturalidad. ¿Cómo siendo ella agradable a la visión masculina ajena, podía pasar desapercibida para la persona que más le importaba? Contradicciones y más contradicciones. Quizás Eriol, al ser ese alguien único, apreciaba detalles que otros pasaban por alto. Desgraciadamente, según parecía, Tomoyo no cumplía con esos estándares de mujer ideal que esperaba su marido.

Bajó la cabeza con un gesto de confusión… el tema que también la tenía en incertidumbre se resumía a un almuerzo que nunca llegó a prepararse, pero que sí llegó a entregarse.

Que Calypso; una joven de espíritu enérgico e incesante, para su concepción, fuese responsable de la tortura mental y su el futuro cruce del borderline, parecía algo descabellado; mas así había resultado.

—En ese bento se encontrarían ocultos mis mayores deseos, sueños y fantasías inconclusas. No puedo creer como esto pudo suceder… Calypso —Tartamudeó para sí intentando olvidar el desagradable sabor que aun mantenía en la boca— No sé qué pensar… ella misma había dicho que era buena cocinando, tal vez mintió para quedarse con el puesto; pero aun así… no creo que ese bento que preparó fuera intencionalmente —Se reflejó nuevamente en el espejo sosteniendo una mirada triste— Todos cometemos errores por el hecho de ser humanos… tal como tú mismo lo dijiste Eriol

Se lavó el rostro con rapidez y enjuagó la boca por enésima vez en la mañana, por fin consiguiendo deshacerse del asco que parecía no querer dejarla. Cogió una toalla celeste colgada en la percha de su derecha. La situación volvía a ponerse irritante.

_Miau, miau_

La sorpresa fue inevitable. Colgó la toalla en su lugar y salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Si era lo que estaba pensando, entonces habría logrado un gran progreso, pero eso a su parecer solo podría ser obra de sus perturbados pensamientos… era prácticamente imposible que…

_ ¿Spinel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se dirigió al felino que ronroneaba enroscando su pequeño cuerpo en torno a sus piernas descubiertas. Una escena adorable, casi sacada de sus ínfimos deseos.

Lo creyó irrealizable, pero allí estaba, dándole un miau de bienvenida

—Pequeño Spinel —Dijo dulcemente acercándose muy lento para no espantarlo.

Se agachó lentamente con la mano extendida para acariciar su menuda cabeza, su mano temblaba ligeramente, pues aun desconocía cual sería la reacción de Spinel. Quizás ahora podría estar en medio de su miel, pero contando con sus experiencias previas en su interacción, era mejor no dar nada por sentado

_Miau_

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida. Spinel frotaba la palma de su mano con su cabeza en un gesto de inexplicable agrado. Entonces… finalmente lo había logrado. Habían hecho las paces

—Tú… tú no pudiste arañarme apropósito ¿Cierto Spinel?

El minino ronroneaba bajo su palma, moviéndose lentamente. La amatista se atrevió a cargarlo con cuidado. Ya no le tenía miedo.

En medio de un suspiró pensó:

_"Debo de dejar de pensar en temores antes que en acciones, primera lección del día. Por ahora… debo recuperar la entereza para sobrevivir en este día de estudios"_

Con cuidado, puso al felino sobre el suelo otra vez. El felino emitió un ligero maullido de protesta, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa reacción, le parecía un gesto tierno del animalito.

Miró su reloj de plata que tenía en la muñeca y recordó que aún podía llegar a su segunda clase del día. Era cierto que no estaba de los humores certeros para afrontar una jornada estudiantil, pero tampoco eso justificaba el hecho que se diera al abandono. Hasta el final de sus días debía de actuar conforme a los designios que su madre había impuesto en ella

—Tomoyo, te separé un poco de mi bento especial para que lo lleves a clases —Las palabras de Calypso avivaron los miedos que se habían minimizado. Bien, la terapia con Spinel había sido fallida. En menos de dos segundos, la mujercilla se había encargado de devolverla al lado del terror

Spinel profirió un chillido desgarrador dirigido a Calypso y corrió espantado intentando no cruzársela en medio de su camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Semejante día el que había pasado. Apenas y pudo mantenerse en vilo durante todo el transcurso del día en la universidad. En clases, lo único que hacía era morderse las uñas casi manipulada por un tic nervioso, las personas que se atrevían a mirarla de soslayo, murmuraban algo sobre las etapa de las _esposas neuróticas_, otros más avezados, hablaban por lo bajo, sobre los posibles incumplimientos maritales de parte suya, pues de su ahora marido, lo veían como un asunto fuera de lo normal

¿Desde cuándo ella se había vuelto tan popular? Claro, ella era prácticamente toda una celebridad en la universidad. Después de todo, no cualquier persona podía tener catálogos y revistas llenas de fotos a nivel nacional e internacional. En sí, su vida era un revuelo que daba mucho tema de conversación

Asuntos como el cotilleo y los chismes la tenían lograban acrecentar su tedio, peor aun cuando sentía un luto interno por el fallido intento de almuerzo que no había hecho.

Su comportamiento habitual era el de un ser demasiado paciente y en extremos llevada por la ingenuidad, pero cuando pensamientos negativos se adentraban cada vez más a su mente, no podía hacer más que cargarse de irritabilidad. Se convertiría en una "Ostra", como en una oportunidad la llamó su madre

Horas tras horas pasaron en el día y con ello, la creciente incertidumbre de Tomoyo sobre el bento. Además que la idea del constante rechazo de su esposo, no dejaba de atormentarla

_"Amistad es un buen punto, pero a estas alturas es regresar al inicio, Me siento en una total disyuntiva sin saber si esto está bien o no" _

No importó que ya no estuviese en la universidad, aun en casa se sentía igual

Con la mirada perdida y un vaso con jugo de maracuyá en la mano, se sentó en el sofá haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios felices de Nakuru

_"Brindo por eso mismo, mientras todos están envueltos en un aura de mágica algarabía, yo doy un paso adelante y retrocedo dos. Cada vez me asemejo más a los cangrejos" Pensó aburrida mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida_

—No tienes idea de lo que fue Tomoyo. Era tan mágico, no pensé que fuese a darme esa oportunidad, me siento verdaderamente dichosa —Dijo la castaña mientras mostraba una fina pieza de joyería en uno de sus dedos— Este anillo significa tanto para mí, él lo trajo de su viaje de estudios para su persona especial, eh, Tomoyo ¿Me escuchas?

La amatista sacudió la cabeza reiteradas veces para librarse de esos malos pensamientos, sin querer, la estaba invadiendo un sentimiento de envidia nada justificada

—Perdona Nakuru ¿me comentabas algo sobre un anillo?

—¿Hay algo que esté perturbándote? Tengo el ligero presentimiento, que esa negativa aura revoloteando a tu alrededor tiene como único responsable a mi primo —Aseveró adivinando la situación— Tal vez podría ayudarte con esto… de la misma forma como lo hiciste conmigo

—Para qué mentirte Nakuru. La mala suerte me persigue a todos los rincones en los que trato de esconderme, las leyes del karma nunca dejarán de acorralarme. A cada minuto del día, la persona que más me importa en esta deplorable existencia, me rechaza. Peor que te digan que no te quieren, es que te digan que es quiere mantener la amistad sincera contigo —Comentó tratando a toda costa de evitar el tema del bento. No quería dejarse en ridículo por todas sus desdichas

—La llamada "Friendzone" de donde generalmente uno parte o se estanca

Tomoyo colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó cautelosa para ubicarse al lado de su amiga

—No sé si sea prudente decirlo, pero me alegra que lo entiendas —Suspiró pesadamente reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer— A veces admiro la manera en que sobrellevaste esa situación con Touya… tu perseverancia dejó relucir tus logros

—Ni que me lo digas, en sí, él solo lo mencionó como un tema aparte, el hecho de darnos la oportunidad fue casi inesperado, pero creo que es un buen inicio; para serte sincera… no pensé que podría hacerlo. A la persona a quien más temía dentro de este juego —Atravesó con sus orbes chocolate a Tomoyo— Era a ti

La morena contuvo la respiración sintiéndose ahogar por unos instantes.

_"Ella lo sabía, en serio lo sabía y todo este tiempo vivió cargando su tristeza en sus hombros, sin demostrar resentimiento ni por un solo instante" Fue lo primero que vino a su mente como la voz de la conciencia_

—Entonces…

—Estuve en primera fila cuando se te declaró —La mujer jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosa. No sabía cómo hilar las palabras correctas para no reavivar llamas apagadas— Pero a pesar de que habían personas a mi alrededor diciéndome cosas negativas sobre ti… bueno te conozco y en todo este tiempo he notado ese sentimiento tan profundo que profesas a Eriol…

—No sé que decirte… eres un ángel, otra persona en tu lugar hubiera tomado represalias e incluso habría hecho cosas para no dejarse ganar

Nakuru puso los ojos en blanco mientras una sonrisa infantil cruzaba por su rostro. Ella no era un ángel como Tomoyo pensaba, también tuvo parte de culpa en lo que ahora le venía aconteciendo.

—¿Existe algo que debería saber? —Increpó la amatista de manera divertida— ¿Alguna travesura de la que no esté enterada?

—Claro que lo hay, solo que lo estoy pensando bien antes de decírtelo, quizás con esto termines echándome de la casa. Soy una persona peligrosa ¿sabes? Mira que incluso siendo tu amiga, he podido dejarme dominar por mis emociones y alguna de las influencias que te comenté hace un instante

—Haz empezado a asustarme —Tomoyo adquirió un tono serio, no podía evitar disimular la curiosidad que se asomaba por sus ojos —¿En serio es tan grave?

Su amiga se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir como un extraño sabor en la boca. Un grácil movimiento la hizo levantarse del sofá caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaba sentada Tomoyo

—Yo…. —Inhaló aire lo más que pudo para refrescar sus palabras — Fue un plan mío

—¿Plan? Sigo escuchando palabras inconclusas Nakuru, no logro comprender con exactitud que es eso tan importante que me estás escondiendo

—Tu matrimonio, el viaje a Inglaterra —La mujer se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se cogía de la cabeza. No sabía si reírse o llorar pues le parecía incierta la respuesta de la amatista, no tenía seguro nada, mucho menos luego que le confesase la verdad — Me vi consumida por el miedo y la insistencia de terceros, Tomoyo. En un momento enloquecí y pensé que debía de asegurarme. Entiendo que fue cobarde de mi parte, pero cuando Touya se te confesó, sentí morir por dentro. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue separarlos de raíz, pues… quizás ante las negativas de Eriol, podrías resignarte al cariño que te ofrecían. Así que fui yo… la que te puso de cabeza con este asunto de la boda. Debía de… atarte de pies y manos para que lo de Touya pasara a rubro de imposible por siempre. Yo… lo siento de verdad

Sumida en medio de un mar de pensamientos desconocidos y sin palabras que pudiese emitir. La heredera de los Daidouji se cubrió el rostro. Muy opuesto a lo que Nakuru había planificado como reacción de ella, Tomoyo solo se echó a reír con gracia. No parecía en lo absoluto enojada

—¡Hey! No te rías, que te comento algo trágico —Sin poder evitarlo la mujer terminó siendo víctima de las risas contagiosas de su amiga — ¿Entonces no estás molesta conmigo?

—¿Habría razón para estarlo? —Un gesto de duda, que develaba su parte tierna, iluminó el rostro de la porcelánica joven — Al contrario pensé que tú lo estarías y siendo sincera, tu pequeño plan para _asegurarte con Touya_, me hizo feliz nuevamente. Me gusta vivir dentro de esta fantasía

—De verdad no quería que esto llegara a tal extremo, de verdad lo lamento. Mi egoísmo fue capaz de dominarme y lograr que te haga partícipe de un plan del cual en ningún momento expresaste tu consentimiento

Tomoyo suspiró largamente cruzándose de brazos

—No tienes porqué sentirte mal. En parte, fue culpa mía por no haber confiado en ti desde un comienzo; era mi deber como amiga decirte la verdad. Las dos aquí tenemos papeles importantes dentro de esta pantomima, así que ahora ambas sabemos con exactitud que sucedió

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, prima

—Gracias a ti por no odiarme al fin de cuentas y aunque no creas, has logrado cambiar mi humor de _ostra_, me siento un poquito mejor que antes

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Inquirió Nakuru llevándose un dedo a los labios — ¿Sabes lo de las partituras? Me refiero a que si has notado la pasión musical de mi primo por las melodías del piano

—Anoche me di por enterada —En ese momento recordó las suaves notas musicales interpretadas por ese genio de exquisitez clásica — La sonata que interpretaba era dulce, llevaba años sin oírla

—Te comentaré un secreto —Hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a su lado. Nakuru conocía perfectamente las pasiones y debilidades de su pariente, por lo que esa ayuda que le daría a su amiga, sería de gran utilidad — Este es mi modo de retribuirte todo lo que hiciste por mí, especialmente no enojarte conmigo. La manera de atraer la atención de Eriol, son esas partituras

—¿Las partituras con las cuales tocaba anoche?

—Exacto querida. Tu misión ahora es, conseguirlas, una vez que las tengas, me llamas o mejor aun, vienes a visitarme al departamento —Extendió la mano y le entregó un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro a la amatista — Luego te explico el siguiente paso

— ¿Pero dónde están esas partituras? —Preguntó con una creciente duda

—Ocultas en algún lugar de la habitación de Eriol. Él no deja que nadie más las toque, es por eso que deberás ser sumamente cautelosa. Esta es la mayor oportunidad que tendrás para lograr tener un lugar mucho más grande dentro de sus pensamientos

La amatista se quedó sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par, consumida por un repentino asombro

_¿Lograr tener un lugar mucho más grande dentro de sus pensamientos? Se dijo interiormente mientras su corazón latía de manera acelerada_

Ella sabía perfectamente que nunca existiría la posibilidad de que Eriol la mirara distinto, o peor aún, de que la tratara como a su esposa. Ese último pensamiento estaba más que descartado. Sabía perfectamente que todo era un montaje pata ayudarlo. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba enormemente que llegara el día en el cual ella se convirtiese en su persona importante

—Entonces Tomoyo ¿Qué dices?

—Creo que va siendo preciso que ponga más de mi parte —Aclaró de manera traviesa. Si quería conseguir algo no bastaba con pensarlo, sino también con realizar las acciones pertinentes para lograr que se vuelva una realidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun no llegaba a decidirse. No entendía como había podido aceptar el papel protagónico en ese nuevo plan descabellado de Nakuru. Ni siquiera siendo niña, donde se supone que los adultos le permiten hacer de todo a sus hijos, había tenido la valentía de entrar al cuarto de sus padres sin tocar la puerta; cómo haría ahora para adentrarse en la habitación de un hombre… y es que por más diferente y perfecto que pudiese ser su _esposo_, no le quitaba su condición de varón

Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada por estar pensando en profanar la privacidad de Eriol. Si su madre se enterara de lo que pensaba hacer, seguro hubiera reconsiderado la idea de enviarla a un convento. Eso no estaba permitido para una joven de alta sociedad

_"Oh, siento que me estoy perdiendo" Pensó abrazando a Spinel contra sí "Esto es desperdiciar años de etiqueta social"_

Levantó la mirada para fijar sus orbes en la puerta de madera barnizada, que la separaba de ese lugar hasta el momento desconocido para sus sentidos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ingresar a esa habitación, pero ahora sentía la imperante obligación latiendo dentro de sí para hacerlo

—Acaso estoy faltando a lo que tenía pensado esta mañana —Murmuró recordando sus palabras de "Dejar de pensar en temores antes que acciones" — De acuerdo, creo que sería más prudente pensarlo a salvo en mi habitación y dejarlo como tarea para otro día —Estuvo por darse media vuelta cuando el pequeño felino saltó de entre sus brazos y raudamente corrió hasta entrar a la habitación más cercana. Empujó la puerta de la recamara de Eriol y se introdujo dentro de esta— Spinel

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. La disyuntiva en torno a sus decisiones no la dejaban pensar adecuadamente. ¿Qué sería lo que debería de hacer? Quizás Eriol estaría por llegar pues no era tan temprano como parecía en los exteriores de la mansión. Pronto el reloj marcaría las doce de la noche y estaba más que segura que sería inapropiado que él la encontrase hurgando entre sus cosas

Un ruido proveniente del interior del dormitorio la alertó.

—¡Spinel!

Sin tiempo para seguir razonando, dejó que sus impulsos la dirigiesen hasta dentro del cuarto. Temía por las travesuras que estuviese haciendo la mascota familiar.

Cerró la puerta tras sí para evitar ser descubierta por cualquier curioso. Instantáneamente sus ojos se empeñaron en realizar una búsqueda rápida en torno al felino. No le costó más de cinco segundos notar como una pila de documentos yacía en el suelo mientras el menudo culpable revoloteaba alrededor de su_ proeza_

—Estarías en graves problemas si no fueras tan lindo —Acarició su lomo para relajarlo— ¿Y estos papeles que serán?

Presurosa como ella sola, empezó a ordenar hoja por hoja los papeles que estaban por sobre la alfombra. Quién sabía si realmente esos documentos eran de vital importancia para Eriol, lo mejor sería dejarlos tal como estaban. Recobró la compostura con el pasar de los segundos, mas la invadió un sentimiento de desconcierto al descubrir una misiva con el nombre de su madre, Sonomi Daidouji… tal parecía tratarse de un contrato

Examinó con detenimiento los símbolos de la misma lengua extranjera que parecía hacérsele familiar. El inglés le andaba causando problemas desde hacía mucho tiempo, debería reconsiderar la idea de tomar clases de ese idioma

_"No parece nada serio, solo parece un tipo de convenio o algo parecido" Pensó "Y esto…. ¡Bingo!"_

Víctima del inminente pequeño porcentaje de su personalidad investigadora, ya sea por casualidades o porque en verdad intentaba lograr su cometido…. Había logrado encontrar las tan preciadas partituras… _Étoile_

_Étoile_, era el nombre que resaltaba sobre el pentagrama con notas musicales

—Que lindo nombre… Étoile… ¿qué significará? —Dijo sosteniendo las partituras entre sus manos

—Estrella, el nombre proviene del francés —La amatista dio un respingo a causa del miedo, por un momento casi suelta los textos que tenía en mano

Giró la cabeza en medio del nerviosismo, sin saber que hacer. Desde el momento en que reconoció su voz, sus pensamientos se habían desconectado de su mente. Qué excusa pondría ahora si prácticamente había sido atrapada en su fechoría. Era la primera vez que se inmiscuía en una habitación ajena y ya había fallado en el intento. Era deprimente y patético

—Buenas noches… Eriol —Saludó apenada con la mirada baja por la vergüenza que la invadía. La calidez de las manos del joven rozó delicadamente su rostro. Sus dedos hicieron que levantara su faz y se pudiese reflejar en la gloria de sus ojos de zafiro.

—No tienes porqué bajar la vista Tomoyo, nunca permitas sentirte menos que alguien, vales mucho para hacerlo —Su voz sonaba seria, pero dulce a la vez. Sentía que si esa era su forma de llamarle la atención, entonces amaría siempre ser reprendida por él. Buscaría los pretextos perfectos para aprovechar un roce o una mirada profunda con tal de llenar ese vacío su alma— Así está mejor, debes dejar relucir ese hermoso rostro que posees

En ese momento no pudo evitar que la sangre trepara a sus mejillas

—Incluso en tus sonrojos te ves encantadora —Murmuró acariciando la tersa piel de su tez

—Lo lamento, lamento haber estado buscando entre tus cosas —Profirió con la voz quebrada. Sabía perfectamente que seguir escuchando esas palabras de ensueño, le hacían un daño emocional profundo y antes de que la herida nunca llegase a cicatrizar, era mejor obviarlo.

Los castillos en el aire no eran reales y se forzaba a creerlo

Ese muro de hielo que parecía inquebrantable se estaba derribando con cada palabra emitida, con cada acción arremetida. Para Eriol Hiragizawa, rebosar esos límites nunca estuvo en sus más remotos pensamientos. Era una persona centrada y racionalmente juiciosa, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos se encontraban planificados en lo absoluto, mas ahora al verse envuelto dentro del misticismo y ternura innata de quien siempre le generó el más puro de los sentimientos, podía descarrilarse por completo. Iba cayendo a fondo, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su parte prudente ¿Dónde quedaba su fiel promesa de no hacerle daño?

Estaba dentro de una realidad incierta donde se acechaba el peligro. Era capaz de profanar su pureza e ingenuidad por tenerla a su lado. ¿Podría sucumbir ante su propio egoísmo?

—Siento mucho haber tomado tus partituras —Pronunció la primogénita Daiudouji

—No tienes porqué pedirme perdón Tomoyo, desconozco las razones, pero considero que solo una persona con un gran talento representado en la voz, merece poseer aquel regalo —La amatista parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que decía— Siempre he admirado tu don en el canto. Recuerdo que en la escuela primaria siempre me hacía un espacio para asistir a tus recitales

—Agradezco el detalle, para ser sincera —Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos— Cada vez que subía al escenario, la primera persona a quien buscaba con la mirada era… a ti… todas las veces te encontraba…

—En el último asiento del extremo derecho del auditorio —Completó Eriol sonriendo— Esas partituras tienen un significado importante, aun así, me gustaría que las conservaras como un recuerdo de mi parte. No encontraría a una mejor persona que no fueras tú para poseerlas

—Etoilé es un maravilloso nombre para una pieza musical

—Ese era el nombre de mi madre —Susurró Eriol— La sonata original posee un nombre distinto, simplemente, yo la recuerdo mejor al llamarla de ese modo. Pero, bueno, siempre quise agradecerte los detalles que te has tomado conmigo

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada al recordar el tema del bento

—Yo… lamento… perdóname por lo del bento —Tomoyo volvió a inclinar la cabeza en dirección al suelo, estaba decidida a asumir ese error como un acto propio— No lo hice tan bien como pensaba, seguramente no fue de tu agrado

Nuevamente, Eriol colocó sus dedos por debajo de la barbilla de su _esposa_, levantando su rostro en dirección al suyo. Sonrió con amabilidad regalándole un dulce espectáculo que deleitó los orbes amatistas de la joven.

—No me engañes querida mía, reconocería perfectamente el toque especial de tus maravillosas creaciones —Sostuvo la mano de la joven acercándola a su mejilla en un delicado contacto— Desde que probé los chocolates que ayudaste a preparar a Nakuru, pude notar que de tus manos solo podrían salir delicias

Una sensación extraña recorrió en plenitud todo su cuerpo. Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus manos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el inglés, quien entre suaves besos depositados en la palma de su mano, intentaba aliviar ese nerviosismo permanente por sus repentinas acciones

_"Esto es demasiado para mí" Pensó con los ojos húmedos sintiendo la proximidad de sus lágrimas "Es el sueño más hermoso de toda mi existencia. Estoy derrotada, no me interesa que me siga creando ilusiones, no me importa nada mientras este momento perdure"_

—Desde un principio supe que no era algo de tu naturaleza, lo noté desde que recibí el bento… pues quizás suene a egocentrismo, pero imaginabas que serías tú misma quien me entregarías ese pequeño regalo de amplio significado

—Lo sabías y todo este tiempo he estado mortificándome pensando en que me estarías odiando

—No podría odiarte, ese sentimiento no podría corresponder a un corazón tan noble como el tuyo —Sus palabras frescas rozaron su rostro, mientras que la exquisitez de su fragancia se adentraba en su interior. Ese aroma sería su huella permanente. Cada vez que lo percibiese, su mente lo dibujaría en sus pensamientos— Jamás lo hice, tuve motivos que siempre me frenaron y que ocasionaron daños graves dentro de ti

—Hablas en pasado como si ahora fuera diferente

—¿Me permites decir un atrevimiento?

—Sí…

—Hay diferencias entre el ayer y el hoy —Suspiró largamente acortando las proximidades y entremezclando sus respiraciones en uno sola. Sus pálpitos parecían sincronizados, ambos tenían las emociones desbordando por la piel— Las palabras que pude haber dicho en medio de un sentido robotizado ayer, pueden diferir en mucho de la realidad del hoy. He dejado que el egoísmo me carcomiera desde lo profundo, por primera vez en tanto tiempo estoy dejándome llevar…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos amatistas

—Eriol, no puedo escucharte, es demasiado doloroso tener que despertar luego de haber sido testigo de un milagro que no se volverá real

—No se trata de una somera ilusión —Entre el silencio de la noche cruzaron sus miradas. Tomoyo admitió su pérdida cerrando los párpados ante la delicada caricia en su mejilla. El sueño intocable de sus pensamientos cobraba vida con cada segundo— ¿Estarías dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

—Estaría…

Un golpe en seco distrajo repentinamente la atención de la pareja.

—Tomoyo, tienes una llamada urgente—Dijo Calypso entrando repentinamente en la habitación— Vamos, no hagas esperar a quien te llama— La tomó de un brazo tal cual muñeca de trapo y la haló en su dirección llevándosela hacia el corredor— Lo siento joven Eriol, que tenga buena noche

Eriol se incorporó de su posición y se frotó la sien, dubitativo.

—¿Qué he hecho?—Murmuró observando sus manos— Finalmente sucumbí ante lo inevitable de este juego

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola chicos! Feliz Año wiiii**_

_**Nuevo capítulo, esta ocasión por temas de tiempo, pedí la ayuda de Camila Cristal para la elaboración del cap. Así que vino al rescate y me trajo la primera parte del cap, lo edité y ahora quedó. Sinceramente amé la última parte, me sentí tan inspirada, recordando muchas cosas, que lindo es Eriol, me encantó... espero que les agradé porque me esmeré en la parte romántica n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias, DauwMalfoy, gracias por unirte a la historia, me alegra muchísimo de verdad, en más rato me paso por tu oneshot para leerlo con más detalle y dejarte un coment**_

_**Saluditos: AshleyClaire, MissLuminia, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Camila Cristal, Sakura Undomiel, SyaoSaku88, tomoyo hiragizawaa txe, DauwMalfoy, Eimy**_

_**Gracias a todos chicos, felices fiestas, se los quiere un montón, perdón en el retraso de responder sus PM, ando metida en un asunto y me quita un poco de tiempo, gomenasai, más tarde me pongo al corriente con todos ustedes**_


	16. El Secreto de sus Noches

**Capítulo XIV: El secreto de sus noches**

Recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido esa mágica noche. Era como si su más lejano sueño por fin se hubiese plasmado en una certera realidad. Sus palabras, sus gestos y sus roces se complementaron en una armoniosa sincronía de medianoche. Por un momento creyó que nada podía ser más perfecto para sus ojos… pero tenía que suceder, tenía justo que ser ella, la víctima escogida por la mala suerte. El último episodio que quedaba grabado en su memoria, de aquel ensueño maravilloso, por desgracia resultaban ser los alaridos en la voz de Calypso… alertándola sobre una llamada que para colmo de males nunca llegó a responder.

—Tuve tan mala suerte, que ni siquiera pude atender la llamada telefónica, Saku, tardé tanto que ya habían cortado —Sostuvo con tristeza expresa en sus ojos

—Es realmente sorprendente todo lo que te está sucediendo Tomo-chan. Pero a pesar de como terminó esa noche, tengo el presentimiento de que él tiene un sentimiento especial por ti

—Que hermoso sería… francamente, si no fuese por sus ausencias, estaría realmente convencida de que en verdad me ama

—Quizás lo que estás esperando es una especie de declaración —Mumuró Sakura emprendiendo el camino por el Campus universitario. De un momento a otro, se detuvo en seco con un gesto pensativo y preguntó— ¿Acaso dijiste "ausencias"?

Su amiga de piel de porcelana asintió sin dejar de caminar sobre el césped. Ella tenía sus propias razones para creer que Eriol se había arrepentido nuevamente, pues a partir de ese de esa noche, sus acercamientos habían sido bastante limitados, casi como si intentara evitarla y ni decir que por la intervención de una eufórica Calypso, siempre terminaba quedando en ridículo frente a él en las pocas ocasiones en que se cruzaban

_"Tal vez sea paciente, pero su inexperiencia está bordeando mis límites" Pensó serena "Aunque tampoco puedo enfadarme con una joven que intenta esmerarse. A este ritmo terminaré teniendo emociones negativas"_

—Es cierto, Saku. A partir de esa noche, Eriol ha estado llegando pasada la medianoche, incluso, algunos días arribaba en la madrugada y se dirigía directamente a su habitación, para luego retirarse apenas amaneciese… temo que me está evitando y creo que esta vez, lo está haciendo en serio

—Dale un tiempo, estoy completamente seguro que con el pasar de los días, terminarás logrando eso que tanto anhelas, Tomo-chan—Las dulces palabras de su amiga le dieron un aliento esperanzador

—Gracias por los ánimos amiga

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, más aun ahora que podré frecuentarte menos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté de mis exámenes en los cursos de números? —La amatista asintió seriamente haciendo presión a los libros contra su pecho— He obtenido calificaciones verdaderamente bajas en la última ronda de prácticas —Suspiró con pesadez— Debo de reforzar mis estudios, así que tendré que sacrificar mis momentos de recreación para poder acabar el ciclo sin ningún pendiente. Espero me disculpes por mi egoísmo. Quisiera ir a tu nueva casa todos los días y hacerte compañía, pero lamentablemente esto me está imposibilitando mucho

—Veo que te he contagiado mi mala fortuna con la parte numérica. Lo curioso es que tú eres más ávida para las fórmulas y el razonamiento. Syaoran te enseñaba nuevas maneras de hallar resultados y procedimientos más sencillos

La frágil muchacha de ojos verdes sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas

—Yo también tengo mi pequeña parte inteligente, no solo fue la ayuda de Syaoran la que me hacía tener calificativos altos. Solo debo de esforzarme más —Hizo un puchero en medio de una molestia fingida— Por cierto ¿cómo te va en la materia de Estadística, Tomo-chan? ¿Has logrado ganarle a la… Señorita Mizuki?

A Sakura le costaba mencionar su nombre sin enredarse con las palabras en el intento. Tenía en claro, que Kaho Mizuki estaba dispuesta a hacer todo el daño posible por sus propios intereses. Además el hecho de que sus notas disminuyeran considerablemente en los cursos numéricos, resultaba demasiado sospechoso. Quería negarse a creerlo, pero todo indicaba que tras esa situación, se encontraba la mano oculta de esa mujer cumpliendo su palabra de tomar represalias

—Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero estoy en el proceso, aun —Observó tranquilamente su reloj de muñeca para consultar la hora, cuando de repente la asaltó la angustia. Estaba por demás retrasada para el primer curso del día, justamente la materia que impartía esa persona tan… "especial" que había mencionado su prima— ¡Por Kami! Llegaré tarde a Estadística. Mizuki no me dejará entrar a su clase si no me apresuro. Nos vemos Saku, suerte con tus pruebas

—No te olvides de visitar a Nakuru. Seguramente tendrá un as bajo la manga —Sonrió la joven de piel canela haciendo un movimiento ondulatorio como despedida— ¡Nos vemos!

Por los sucesos inesperados en torno a su nueva y flamante empleada, había faltado a las últimas dos clases del curso. Es que casualmente, siempre se presentaba algún pendiente que la obligaba a quedarse en casa un tiempo más de lo planeado y cuando reparaba en su tardanza, optaba saltarse la clase… pues en esa situación, era menos vergonzoso, no presentarse, que ser reprendida con diversas indirectas, por la persona menos deseada de su existencia.

El problema se resumía en que, no tenía permiso para faltar una sola vez más… a menos que quisiera que se le descontaran puntos de sus alicaídas notas. Según las reglas que se habían acordado en conjunto con sus profesores al inicio del periodo. La tercera falta ameritaría un castigo. Era por esa misma razón que tenía que apresurase antes de que Mizuki pasara la lista

Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta del salón. Con la respiración agitada y los cabellos desordenados, tomó del picaporte encomendándose a Kamisama. Esperaba que su maratónica carrera no hubiera sido en vano

—¡Perdona la tardanza! Profeso… ¿Profesor Terada?

Lo que en ese momento estaba esperando, era ver el rostro serio y adusto de la mujer pelirroja, con sus labios carmesí listos para proferir una serie de reproches que la abrumarían frente a sus compañeros, pero en ningún momento pensó que vería a su antiguo profesor de la primaria ocupando su lugar cerca al podio

Con su habitual carácter diplomático se dirigió a la amatista

—Buenos días Tomoyo —Hizo un ademán con su mano para que ingresara al aula. La aludida miró con desconcierto a sus compañeros, por alguna razón desconocida, todos tenían dibujada en su faz, la palabra desconcierto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? — No te precipites que no te colocaré en tardanza

—Profesor Terada… usted…

—Sí, quizás te tomé por sorpresa, ahora te explico lo que les comenté a tus compañeros— Un bullicio empezó a expandirse por los asientos de los alumnos. De forma cautelosa, los alumnos empezaban a juntarse en pequeños grupos para murmurar cosas ininteligibles— Llevo un par de días en Japón

_"Seguramente hace unos días regresó de su Luna de Miel con Rika" Se dijo interiormente la joven_

—Recibí una invitación para un cargo de suplente —Los orbes amatistas de la muchacha se oscurecieron ante ese comentario, mientras llevaba ambas manos a la boca casi por inercia. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien imparta el curso de Estadística

—Eso significa…

—La profesora Kaho Mizuki fue destituida de su puesto

El murmullo se sus compañeros se hizo más fuerte, dándole la facilidad de comprender lo que estaban hablando. Solo uno de los comentarios, el de la delegada de clase, fue el que captó su total atención:

—Según tengo entendido, en una investigación a profundidad de las Hojas de vida de los maestros. Notaron que los datos de la profesora no eran verídicos. Ella en ningún momento había estudiado Educación. Hasta dicen que ella ni siquiera nació en este país, mencionaron algo de un país europeo…

La amatista giró sobre sus talones con una mirada indescriptible, casi fulminante. Nunca en su vida, había estado más seria que en aquel instante

—¡¿Qué dijiste Kaede?! ¡¿De dónde es natal Mizuki?! —La aludida se encogió de hombros nerviosa por la inesperada reacción de Tomoyo

Todos la miraron expectantes, incluso el Profesor Terada estaba impávido observando la escena sin entender nada en absoluto. Nadie podía imaginar que tan ecuánime y tierna joven, podía tener una personalidad oculta tras sus hombros

—¡Responde!

—No sé si sea cierto… pero el Decano, dijo que era Inglaterra, Londres-Inglaterra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada vez las cosas cobraban más sentido. Nada había casualidad todo ese tiempo. Todo tenía una causa aparente escondida tras sí, solo que por azahares del destino, ella se había visto impedida de conocer los orígenes de semejante maraña.

Siendo las cosas de esa manera, las respuestas salían a la luz. Kaho Mizuki no había sido una fugacidad en la vida de su… _esposo_. ¿Qué implicaba que ambos hubieran visto los mismos lugares en su niñez? ¿Qué significaba que el territorio que los vio nacer fuera el mismo?

Las preguntas sin respuestas empezaban a torturar su mente. Una a una sus neuronas iniciaban un tejido de peligrosas y posibles verdades. Hasta que alguien no confirmase o negase las suposiciones que surgían en sus pensamientos de manera atropellada, su alma no podría encontrar el descanso que tanto buscaba

_"No puede ser… en este tiempo he vivido sumergida en una quimera. Eriol y Mizuki tenían tanto en común. Seguramente en aquella oportunidad que los encontré en el aula de Arquitectura, no fue la primera vez, algo dentro de mí dice que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás ya mantenían una relación y por eso Eriol me rechazó en cuanto me declaré" Pensó angustiada sin reconocer el rumbo en el que se estaba encaminando "¿Por qué recién a estas alturas vengo a descubrir todo esto, no es justo. ¡No es justo!"_

Las densas nubes ocultaron la primaveral luz de los rayos solares. El cielo se volvió gris de repente, generando un ambiente de melancolía. Las ventiscas empezaron a sacudir las ramas de los árboles con fiereza, mientras que el frío se adentraba en su cuerpo, calándole hasta los huesos

Tomoyo se cubrió con sus brazos fuertemente, dejándose marcas rojas alrededor de su piel de porcelana. Subió cada uno de los peldaños, sintiendo una pesadez en las piernas que la impedían caminar correctamente. Puso el pie en el último escalón colocando toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha, cuando la debilidad la traicionó y su zapato de tacón marrón la hizo resbalarse.

Cerró los párpados al instante esperando el golpe contundente que la llevaría a una perpetua oscuridad, mas los segundos siguieron pasando y en vez de eso, sintió una calidez diferente en una de sus manos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo sintiendo las lágrimas avecinarse al reconocer a su salvadora

En ese momento no pudo sentirse más feliz de que fuese ella quien la hubiese visto en tan penosa situación. Ahora, estaba seguramente que podría aclarar los asuntos pendientes que la martirizaban

—¡Nakuru! Eres la única persona con quien quiero hablar en este instante —Gimió la amatista abrazándose de la cintura de su amiga de una manera infantil

—¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio? Eras mi amiga, pero me has metido en un compromiso hasta el fondo… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo y dejaste que me hiciera ilusiones?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres mi amiga, no busco tu infelicidad en lo absoluto. Entiendo que tuve mis momentos egoístas, pero tú misma dijiste que fue un sueño hermoso…

—Claramente me dijiste una vez que Mizuki era una amiga de tu familia —A pesar del tiempo y al igual que Sakura. La amatista no podía dirigirse a esa mujer por su nombre común— Pero no me dijiste que tan amiga lo era de Eriol

La joven castaña retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra la puerta de cristal de su departamento. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras dirigía una mirada feroz al cielo. Por los puños que hacía en sus manos, se podía denotar la molestia que irradiaba la inglesa de fina piel

—¡Esa mujer no es más mi amiga! No quiero saber nada más de ella… Desde que me enteré que fue Kaho quien manipuló a Sakura y te hizo caer en su juego. La volví mi enemiga

—¿Manipuló a Sakura? ¿Me engañó a mí? —La histeria había pasado a segundo plano en Tomoyo, ahora solo la consumía una creciente confusión denotada en su voz

—Es sobre la falsa carta que llegó a tus manos. Sabía que Sakura había sido manipulada. Ella sabía esa verdad desde el principio, solo que no se percató del engaño que había en todo eso. Por ella fue que te busqué ese día de la conferencia de prensa. Para mantener su promesa con esa persona, ella no podía decirte la verdad, pues tenía un trato para que tú aprobaras la materia en cuestión.

—¡No puede ser! Sakura se guardó todo eso por ayudarme. Pero es un monstruo la persona que la usó de esa manera

—De tanto tiempo que iba insistiéndole por saber de quién se trataba. Sakura por fin me confesó que fue Kaho quien le hizo todo eso —Tomoyo ahogó un grito de horror— Una persona como esa no puede ser mi amiga. Quien daña a mis amistades, no tiene derecho a permanecer a mi lado

—Pero cómo fue que pasó todo eso sin que me diera cuenta

—Me hago la misma pregunta. Teniéndola tan cerca y supuestamente conociéndola de años desde la infancia. No sabía nada de su verdadera personalidad

—Nakuru, quiero que me digas. ¿Qué significa Kaho para tu familia y qué papel está jugando en la vida de Eriol? —Las lágrimas se secaron en sus ojos sin caer en ningún momento

La castaña suspiró largamente ladeando la cabeza suavemente

—De acuerdo —Dijo seria— Kaho Mizuki, no es más que la hija del dueño de una gran corporación en Inglaterra. Tal vez no tenga ese gran reconocimiento como el que tiene las inmobiliarias Hiragizawa, pero son suficientes como para lograr un incremento en los bajos niveles de los ingresos familiares. Nuestros familiares son amigos de antaño, mis padres, los de Eriol y los míos, se conocen desde hace décadas.

—Entonces ella no es una simple profesora… ¿o sí?

—Tenía un título en docencia, pero era algo extraño. Nunca entendí cómo hizo para estudiar tantas cosas a la vez, por un momento creí que sus papeles eran falsos

_"Son falsos" Concluyó Tomoyo en su mente_

—Tal vez, es hora que te diga algo que… si antes no te quise decir, fue por no lo veía necesario —Dijo escupiendo las palabras— No sé cómo explicártelo, pero…

—Eriol y Mizuki eran pareja ¿verdad?

Nakuru asintió apenada

—Es verdad, ellos habían tenido una relación hace años, producto de un interés entre las familias. Pero eso no fue algo concreto, en realidad, por lo que notaba, sabía que… Eriol tenía una fijación especial por ti. Desde ese momento yo estuve de tu parte, aunque Kaho me decía en reiteradas ocasiones que la ayudara, mas, no estaba dispuesta a buscar la infelicidad de mi primo

—No me mientas Nakuru —Susurró dejando que las lágrimas emprendieran su curso por sus mejillas— Yo los vi la otra vez, los vi besándose cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba observando. Dime tú ¿Qué clase de persona puede amar a otra mientras se funde en las caricias de una tercera? La verdad es que yo era la que sobraba en todo. Fui tonta al hacerme ilusiones

—Tomoyo escúchame, desconocía eso que me dices, pero tengo razón en lo que digo…

—¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga miente?! Dime la verdad aunque me duela

—Pero eso intento, solo que no puedo decirte todo. Eso le concierne a Eriol, debes escuchar su propia versión. Créeme, él te ama

—No es verdad, solo quieres hacerme sentir bien, pero es mentira —Los espacios entre su cordura empezaban a romperse poco a poco. Estaba dejando aflorar su frustración ante las nuevas revelaciones. Levantó el rostro mostrando en su plenitud su tristeza. Sus ojos enrojecidos y el rímel corrido, dejando manchas oscuras en su tez; hablaron sobre su pena— Yo solo fui un impedimento en su vida. Incluso las ausencias estas noches, seguramente que estaba con esa mujer; recapitulando sus momentos perdidos

—¡BASTA TOMOYO!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Sé que estas noches me evitó por eso! —Un fuerte sonido resonó en el aire

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil sintiendo arder su mejilla. Nakuru aun con la mano alzada, inhaló profundamente intentado pensar de manera racional

—Lo lamento Tomoyo, no era mi intención abofetearte

—No prestes cuidado, a veces cuando entramos a cuadros extremos, podemos tener reacciones cerca del límite. Sinceramente lo necesitaba

—¿No me odias? —Preguntó la inglesa avergonzada. Su amiga negó— Si estoy tan segura de que te quiere, es por una razón… ¿Quieres saberla? —Al ver como su amiga movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa, continuó— Pero antes prométeme que cuando lo sepas, lo mantendrás en secreto

—Sí, claro —Dijo suavemente

—Por cierto, no olvides que aun queda un tema pendiente con el asunto de las partituras. Seguro ya sabes el gran valor que posee esa Sonata para Eriol

Los minutos en el taxi pasaron rápidos y silenciosos. A pesar de que no hubieran resentimientos de por medio. Nakuru, a pesar de su habitual don para las conversaciones, en esa excepcional vez, se encontraba sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, mirando a través de las ventanas lo que acontecía con su exterior. Tomoyo, por su parte, no terminaba por creerse las palabras de su amiga. Tan grande era la decepción que sentía de su persona que se sentía insegura respecto a todo

—Vamos, aprovechemos que todavía no anochece

Ambas féminas bajaron del vehículo al mismo tiempo y emprendieron el camino entre un amplio y frondoso jardín

—¿Sucede algo, Nakuru? Estás muy callada

—Ah, eso —Sonrió divertida. Por lo menos eso significaba que no estaba enojada— Es que hice una pequeña promesa en referencia a esto. Se suponía que no te lo mostraría antes de tiempo; oh, pero bueno, esto es por una buena causa. Estoy tan ansiosa por tu reacción, deberás darme los créditos a mí también, hay un poco de mi colaboración en… —Se detuvieron frente a un recinto de grandes proporciones. Era un lugar de estilo elegante con marcados tapices en tonos pasteles. La inglesa insertó la llave en la ranura y giró del picaporte— … Esto

Las luces se encendieron de par en par.

El alumbrado de las arañas doradas sobre el techo, le daban un toque de misticismo. Flores de diversos colores y formas adornaban hasta el más ínfimo de los espacios. Conforme se adentraba a ese lugar, el aroma y fragancias de las rosas se adentraban en su interior.

—Deliciosas lilas… como el perfume de mis almohadas —Su voz fue un débil susurro, pero le bastaba con que ella misma se entendiese

—Esto… es un regalo… esta es la razón del porqué Eriol llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

A cada paso que daba, descubría más detalles dentro de ese lugar que no dejaban de fascinarla

Sus sueños más remotos cobraban vida en ese mágico espacio en donde se sentía la princesa de sus fantasías. Sea el que fuese el lugar donde su mirada se posase descubría un porqué distinto… un porqué ella aun mantenía esa pequeña esperanza latiendo dentro de sí

Por más que quisiera conectar las palabras para describir lo que sentía, siempre terminaba corta. No encontraba algo preciso para plasmar lo que su corazón le decía en ese momento… tantos recuerdos, tantas noches sin dormir, tantas pesadillas… cuanta razón tenía Nakuru al darle esa bofetada. Ella estaba actuando de una manera inconsciente, sin saber en verdad la razón escondida. Sus propias inseguridades la habían dominado, haciéndola actuar como una tonta frente a los que amaba

—Lo siento tanto Nakuru —Cayó de rodillas contra el piso cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza. Sus pálpitos se hacían más fuertes de una manera en la que nadie podía controlarlo— Soy tan feliz

—En este mundo, nadie merece ser más feliz que tú, Tomoyo

Pestañeó repetidas veces sintiéndose divagar dentro de una extraña ilusión. Estaba tan agotada por las emociones de ese día, que hasta le parecía escuchar la voz de Eriol haciendo ecos en su mente. Los encantos, las promesas, el pasado… eran palabras que aparecían y se disolvían como estrellas fugaces en los cielos.

—Eriol… —Pronunció en su delirio sintiendo como su cuerpo obtenía más fuerzas que ella misma. Parecía que estar perdiendo el control de sus miembros con casa segundo que transcurría en su reloj

—Dime querida mía

—Por favor, abrázame —Un calor confortante cubrió sus hombros desnudos mientras una suavidad envolvente la mantenía unida en una caricia bendita. Sostuvo delicadamente tal cual muñeca de porcelana en su regazo. Los dedos del elegante caballero inglés peinaron con frescura los caminos de sus cabellos de ébano. Ante cada contacto sentía que la vida se le iba. En su último hálito, la joven colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de Eriol cerrando lánguidamente los párpados, empezando a desconectar su espíritu de la realidad— Gracias Eriol, nunca he sentido tanta felicidad junta…

Y entre la protección de su más grande amor, ella se desvaneció.

—¿Tomoyo? ¡Tomoyo! —Gritó nervioso Eriol, mientras acercaba las frágiles manos de la amatista a sus mejillas intentando reanimarla

—¡Por Kamisama! Esto no puede estar pasando —Resopló Nakuru corriendo desde un extremo del recinto— ¡¿Se desmayó?! No por favor, que no sea nada malo

—¡Llama a una ambulancia de prisa!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**N/A: New Chapter!**_

_**Creo que me excedí con el Angst jaja xD Oh Dios! De igual forma espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque salió muy corto, eso me hace triste **_

_**Camila Cristal, debes entender perfectamente ese tema de los desvanecimientos... no sé mucho sobre eso, así que surgió, no tomes represalias buuu**_

_**Aprovecho para comentarles que lancé mi nueva historia: "El Caballero y su Princesa"... motivo... este fic ya está en cuenta regresiva para sus últimos capis buuu así que síganme los buenos jaja ok, no. Pero si les gusta las historias de época y súper románticas, estaré encantada de tener sus visitas**_

_**Saluditos: DauwMalfoy, LokillaTernuritaa (gracias por sumarte al fic n.n), Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Camila Cristal, Tomoyo hiraguizawaa txe, Ashley Claire, Julez, Eimy, SyaoSaku88, Sakura-Undomiel, Yuridesa12, MissLuminia, anneyk (encantada de que leas mis historias, gracias)**_

_**Cuídense, nos leemos muy pronto...**_


	17. Desafío ante las sombras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP; la historia es mía**

_Capítulo dedicado a DauwMalfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Desafío ante las sombras**

El cántico de las aves alertaba la proximidad del alba. Los primeros rayos solares hacían su entrada a través de las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Horas habían pasado desde que la inconsciencia la había dejado postrada en una cama, sumida en una misma posición sin ni siquiera notarlo. Ella, siempre vigilada bajo la cuidadosa mirada de sus nuevos _familiares_, yacía bajo el efecto de un profundo sueño

Con extrema delicadeza, Eriol sostuvo la suave mano de le durmiente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Nunca se había imaginado verla en esa situación tan crítica. Finalmente, cuando intentaba lograr algo para remediar sus errores pasados, Tomoyo siempre salía perjudicada. La mala suerte era su más fiel seguidora, pero por el bien de la muchacha de orbes amatistas, se deberían arreglar varios asuntos, antes de poder concretizar algo.

Desde ese estado, solo le quedaba asentir a las prescripciones de su médico de cabecera y velar por su pronta mejoría

Mientras esos pensamientos revoloteaban en la mente del joven, Nakuru, sentada desde uno de los muebles de la habitación, se perdía totalmente en la lectura del diario inglés que tenía entre sus manos. Su expresión no era de lo más confortante, al contrario, la vena que latía en su frente denotaba su total fastidio. Parecía estar echando maldiciones interiormente

—¡Ah! Esto es increíble, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que se la ha puesto, las acciones siguen bajando —Lanzó el periódico contra la mesa que tenía frente a sí— Me siento verdaderamente frustrada —Dirigió una mirada suplicante a su primo en medio de un puchero— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Eriol? Creía que las aguas habían regresado a su cauce, pero en realidad no era así

El aludido se volvió hacia la mujer de cabellos chocolate y con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios continuó:

—No siempre uno puede esperar las mieles a causa de un evento repentino. Además en el mundo de los negocios, nada es seguro… a menos que consigas la venia del Primer Ministro. En ese caso se conseguiría la total estabilidad que uno desea

—He tenido demasiada paciencia, espero que esa reunión llegue a concretizarse pronto.

Un leve movimiento entre las manos de Eriol desvió su atención. En suaves parpadeos, sus pestañas rizadas se alzaron hasta dejar al descubierto las gemas de sus ojos. El joven sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada de desconcierto de Tomoyo. Se notaba la confusión dibujada en su rostro

—¿Cómo estás? —Dijo con la voz calmada

—Supongo que bien… ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Tomoyo cerrando fuertemente los párpados aclarar su visión— Recuerdo que estaba un lugar muy lindo, pero cómo es que llegué aquí

—Al parecer sufriste un colapso por estrés físico y emocional, pero no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que solo deberías descansar durante unos días hasta que te recuperes por completo

—¡Oh, Tomoyo! Qué felicidad que estés bien —Los ánimos de Nakuru cambiaron drásticamente devolviéndole la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba. Pegó un brinco hasta ubicarse al lado de su amiga, la pobre dio un respingo en su cama por el susto— Nos tuviste muy preocupados después del incidente

—Entonces… ¿ocurrió algo malo? —Inspeccionó rápidamente su posición entendiendo poco a poco el origen de todo— Para que esté así, creo que no fue nada bueno

Nakuru dio un par de vueltas alrededor del lecho mientras miraba detenidamente el rostro de su primo. Ella estaba convencida de cual sería su próximo movimiento dentro de esa jugada. Entre ligeros pasos avanzó grácil hasta Tomoyo para despedirla con un fuerte abrazo

—Ahora que ya estás mejor, podré seguir verificando algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes —Eriol, a sabiendas de lo que intentaba lograr la castaña, asintió

—He dejado unos papeles en el estudio, puedes pasar a revisarlos y darme tu opinión al respecto

—Claro, entonces, estaré muy… ocupada en el estudio y no molestaré por nada del mundo, ni aunque escuchase el estruendo de la mismísima bomba atómica saldría —¿Es qué Nakuru no podía ser por demás evidente?

La jovial mujer cogió el diario que había dejado sobre la mesita y haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí

—¿Tiene una personalidad un poco curiosa, no crees Tomoyo?

La amatista asintió levemente con el típico desconcierto en sus ojos. Quiso mover su mano derecha para retirar la sábana que la cubría, mas una opresión entre sus dedos se lo impidió. Miró de soslayo que era lo que la estaba reteniendo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que Eriol había entrelazado sus manos con las suyas

—Tu mano… está…

Eriol volvió su mirada hacia el punto fijo en donde los orbes de la muchacha se enfocaban. Comprendiendo a cabalidad el sentido de las palabras, agregó:

—Lo siento, si te incomoda, la retira…

—No —Cortó Tomoyo al instante. El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar— Quiero decir, no es algo que me incomode

—Me alegra saber eso. ¿De verdad, te encuentras más recuperada? Te quedaste dormida luego del accidente, tal parece que la prescripción del médico fue la más acertada

—Sí, estoy mejor, no creo que vuelva a sucederme. Lo curioso es que nunca antes había tenido este tipo de incidentes, que vergonzoso debió ser

—Más que vergonzoso, fue alarmante, por un momento creí que no recuperarías la consciencia… fue perturbador. Quizás haya visto este mismo episodio un par de veces en el pasado con otras personas, pero nunca había tenido esa sensación de miedo como la tuve esta vez —Murmuró Eriol con sinceridad haciendo que la amatista se sorprendiese

—Eh… perdón, uhm… es que últimamente estuve pensando muchas cosas… que en fin, supongo que alteraron en algo mi cabeza —Dijo sin darle mayor importancia

—Quiero que seas sincera en esto ¿te ha molestado algo que hice o mejor dicho que no hice luego de esa noche?

_"No puedo creerlo, lo sabe. Ahora quedaré como una verdadera tonta. Después de haber hecho explotar la paciencia de Nakuru y prácticamente obligarla a arruinar la sorpresa de Eriol, seguro que terminará reprendiéndome. ¡Kya! Me lo merezco por precipitada" Pensó_

—No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte —Nunca había sido una experta en el arte de mentir y cualquiera que tuviese ojos lo podría notar

—¿En serio? —En un ágil movimiento, el inglés tomó el mentón de frágil muchacha y la obligó mediante un reto de miradas a sincerarse en sus respuestas. El contacto con su piel parecía una suave caricia que en su calidez podía transmitir calma.

Sus orbes de zafiro la taladraban de manera profunda, haciendo que con cada segundo que pasara el aturdimiento se hiciera más latente. Casi no podía pensar con claridad, todos sus pensamientos se venían difuminados ante esa cercanía.

_"Lo está haciendo a propósito para que no pueda mentir" Concluyó para sus adentros_

—Uhm… —Se dio por vencida ante ese juego al que vanamente intentaba rehuir— No creo que de nada valga decirlo ahora, después de todo, he verificado por mí misma que estuve equivocada —Eriol reprimió una risita divertida— Entiendo también si estás molesto por haber arruinado… la sorpresa

—Eso es lo de menos, al final ibas a terminar viéndola… en sí, intentaba recrear la apariencia de un invernadero, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, te gustaban mucho las flores, pensé que ese pequeño detalle te haría un poco más feliz. Hacía días que no te veía sonreír con sinceridad, parecías estar sumida dentro de tus cavilaciones, deseaba que con ello, pudieras despejar tu mente de las cosas que te atormentaran

—Fue un detalle muy hermoso, lamento haber precipitado las cosas —Susurró Tomoyo con la voz quebrada

—Yo debería lamentar haberte generado malestares, no creí que ocultándote ese secreto te ocasionaría problemas… aparte que eso no es todo, también sé que debí ser honesto contigo desde el comienzo, no haberte mencionado parte de mi pasado fue catastrófico. Nakuru me contó lo que sucedió

La albina se cubrió la boca con la mano que tenía libre. Se encogió de hombros al recordar tan penosa escena

—Yo… —Cerró los párpados contrayéndolos de tal manera que sintió un ligero dolor en los ojos. Tenía que decir lo que estaba callando desde esa noche— He descubierto que, no me importa las historias que hayas dejado atrás, mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar y eso es lo importante. Lo único que me interesa es el presente y el futuro, no me cansaré de repetirlo, yo te a…

Tomoyo no pudo concluir la frase.

Eriol aprisionó su muñeca halándola hacía él. Sus brazos la envolvieron en una caricia única en donde ella podía reposar su rostro contra su hombro. La llamarada de sentimientos que revivían sus roces no se podían comparar a lo que en sus pensamientos imaginaba. Esas sensaciones que recorrían cada uno de sus nervios, podían dejarla en medio del paraíso sumida dentro del encanto. Cada momento que pasaba con él se resumía a una experiencia nueva. Aprendía de nuevos deslices, nuevas caricias, nuevas maneras de sentirse desvanecer en su contacto.

Tan mágico e inexplorado era ese rubro dentro del arte de amar, estaba más que segura que adoraría tener siempre a su lado a un profesor como él, dispuesto a enseñarle cada uno de esos rubros

—No lo digas… porque…

Un violento ruido en la puerta deshizo por completo el ambiente que se había creado.

Tomoyo fue la primera en separarse del agarre del joven inglés, en cuanto vio a Midori entrar de ese modo tan imprevisto. El gesto de confusión en su rostro lo decía todo, algo estaba sucediendo

—¿Qué sucedió, Midori? —Preguntó Eriol acomodándose los anteojos mientras guardaba la compostura

—Perdón de verdad, disculpen la intromisión de esta manera tan repentina, pero Calypso enloqueció —Los presentes fruncieron el ceño sin creérselo— De la nada empezó a hacer un alboroto en su habitación y se puso a hacer sus maletas, dice que se marcha. No quiere decir las razones, ni nada

—De acuerdo, voy para allá —Concluyó Eriol en un tono serio— Por favor cuide de mi esposa

—No, yo también iré —Ella estaba tan ofuscada con la noticia como para darse cuenta de lo que el Eriol acababa de decir—Ya estoy mejor, además Calypso es mi amiga y quiero saber el porqué de su inesperada decisión. Solo espero que no se trate de alguna inconformidad con el trabajo, siempre la he tratado bien, no me gustaría que se llevara una mala imagen de mi persona

Midori se frotó las sienes con ambas manos. Ella nunca entendería la gran amabilidad, o mejor dicho, la gran ingenuidad de su ama. Podían darle gato por liebre y ni cuenta se daría

—No Tomoyo, debes de quedarte a reposar como te indicó el doctor —Haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de Eriol, ella se levantó y empezó a caminar tras el joven

—Quiero verla

Se dirigieron a la primera planta de la mansión Hiragizawa con premura, tanto interés había despertado las acciones de la nueva empleada en Tomoyo, que ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba vestida con una bata de dormir.

Midori empujó la puerta de madera que permitía el ingreso a la habitación de su colega. En sus interiores se podían ver los vestigios de un alboroto evidente. Las sábanas estaban desordenadas; los vestidos, regados en el piso y los zapatos, unos encima de otros, inclusive los adornos que decoraban su dormitorio parecían haber sido víctimas del desenfreno de Calypso

A pesar de que su recámara era un total desastre, Calypso descansaba de lo más tranquila sentada sobre su equipaje. Ella parecía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el techo, canturreaba las letras de una conocida canción sin inmutarse con la presencia de los recién llegados

—Esto era lo que estaba sucediendo —Finalizó Midori mientras se ubicaba en un extremo de la habitación

—¿Es cierto que te vas, Calypso? —Preguntó Tomoyo

La muchacha se incorporó de un salto y empezó a jalar la manija de su equipaje

—Buenos días joven Eriol —Fijó su atención en la amatista a modo de juego—Hola Tomoyo, al parecer Midori fue rápida con la noticia. Pues sí, es una lástima esto, en verdad yo quería quedarme un tiempo más, pero tal parece que no podré, estoy un poco afligida por eso

—Entonces ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No te traté lo suficientemente bien?

—Claro que no Tomoyo, me divertí mucho contigo, pero mis deberes y obligaciones morales me convocan —Elevó el dedo índice para darle más énfasis a sus palabras— Mis anteriores empleadores me están volviendo a requerir

—Oh, era eso a fin de cuentas —Musitó triste Tomoyo— Supongo que les tendrás un cariño especial

Calypso rio con perversa diversión avanzando paso a paso en dirección al inglés. El heredero de los Hiragizawa la miraba con seriedad absoluta intentando adivinar sus movimientos. Había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo del todo

—Son pendientes que tengo con ellos, me pidieron que vuelva y eso es lo que opté por hacer, pero no te preocupes, estoy convencida de que volveremos a vernos muy pronto, de eso no lo dudes —Sacó de su abrigo una tarjeta de pequeñas dimensiones y con una sonrisa entre los labios, se la tendió a Eriol—Llegó esta mañana, toma Eriol, es para ti ¿te puedo llamar así, cierto? —El aludido no respondió, solo la siguió observando— Okey, tomaré eso como un sí

—¿Ya te vas?

—Que grosera eres Midori, pero bueno, sí ya me voy, adiós—Giró hasta quedar frente a la joven pareja— Estaré encantada de volver a verlos, especialmente a ti Tomoyo— ¡Nos vemos!

Emprendió su camino hacia la salido llevando su equipaje con una mano y con la otra algunas bolsas con logotipos de costosas boutiques. Era extraño pero se estaba yendo con pocas cosas, dejando de lado algunas de sus pertenencias desperdigadas por el suelo

—¿No te vas a llevar tus cosas?

—Te las regalo Midori, llevo las cosas más bonitas conmigo, además a ti te hacen más falta que a mí —Al escuchar eso, la empleada corrió tras la morena saliendo también de la habitación

Entre todo ese jaleo, Eriol se entretuvo abriendo el sobre color perla Calypso le había entregado, al leer el contenido dentro de la tarjeta cayó en cuenta de un tema primordial que podría sacar del declive a su corporación.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó él

El móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a timbrar de repente. No tardó más de dos segundos en atender la llamada. Empleando un lenguaje extranjero, se comunicó con su interlocutor a toda prisa. Tomoyo solo lo miraba confundida con ese claro pensamiento de algún día aprender inglés. Si había algo que podía inferir de esa conversación, era que se trataba de un tema importante pues él parecía muy concentrado en lo que decía

—¿Sucedió algo importante? —Inquirió la delicada muchacha cuando vio que Eriol colgaba el teléfono

—Realmente parece que es así—Suspiró mostrándole el contenido de la invitación— En sí, se trata de una invitación para una fiesta organizada por la familia… Mizuki —Tomoyo se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apellido tan familiar

_"¿Podría ser que se tratara de ella?" Pensó_

—Es lo que estás pensando, está organizado por la familia de Kaho, esto se llevará a cabo en Londres en un par de días… al parecer y según me han confirmado, el Primer Ministro empleará esa noche para celebrar la tan ansiada reunión con nuestra compañía

—Ya veo… pero ¿cómo están las acciones en la empresa?

—Nada bien, claro que agradezco infinitamente la ayuda brindada por medio de este compromiso; pero la estabilidad solo se dio de forma momentánea, aún falta un vínculo más para lograr el equilibrio y eso se podrá conseguir con la venia del Primer Ministro. Lo único que se debe lograr es convencerlo de que estamos en lo correcto, con un proyecto elaborado a la perfección eso se podrá realizar, una vez que él reafirme sus relaciones con nuestra corporación, entonces los inversionistas tendrán confianza, volverán a nosotros y lograremos eso que perdimos

—Pero ¿Por qué justo el día de la reunión de Mizuki? —Cuestionó la amatista irritada

—No lo sé, sinceramente puedo creer que es por las influencias políticas que tiene dentro de Inglaterra —Tomoyo se veía acongojada con esa respuesta— Pero, si decides que no vaya, entonces no lo haré

—¿No podría ir yo también?

—Hay dos asuntos con eso. Primero, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer, el doctor dijo que descanses y eso es lo que más interesa en este instante —La sujetó por lo hombros cuidadosamente, empleando un aterciopelado tono de voz— Además, por más que quisiera, la invitación no parece ser extensiva, según veo es exclusiva para la persona señalada; pero como te menciono, si dices que no…

—Tampoco puedo ser egoísta—Concluyó ella— Está bien, claro que puedes, pero por favor prométeme que lograrás esa alianza con el Primer Ministro

—No dudes acerca de ello Tomoyo —Liberó sus hombros del roce y con un tierno beso en la frente se despidió— Iré a hacer mis maletas. Un detalle más… cuando regrese de ese viaje, me gustaría decirte algo muy importante

—¿Sobre qué es?

—Para saberlo, solo deberás esperar paciente —Sonrió con una de esas expresiones suyas que solo él podría hacer

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer a través de la puerta

Suspiró de manera cansina un poco contrariada por lo que acababa de suceder… dejar que Eriol se vaya a una reunión organizada por Mizuki, nunca estuvo en sus planes, es más, detestaba la sola idea de que eso pudiera suceder, pero a esas alturas no estaba en la posición de hacer tratos infantiles. Si era por el bien de la empresa, entonces debía de usar toda su confianza

—Señorita Daidouji —Midori se acercó a la joven con un sobre similar al que Eriol había recibido de manos de Calypso— Esto me entregó Calypso, dice que recibió uno para usted también, solo que se _le pasó por alto_

—¡Oh, gracias Midori! —Estaba tan emocionada por de lo que posiblemente podría tratarse

—Como recomendación, le diría que no se fie tanto de ella —Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de prisa hasta llegar a las escaleras

_"!Qué extraño! Sigue diciendo lo mismo, pero si me acaba de dar una excelente sorpresa. Eriol no irá solo, podré acompañarlo ¡Qué emoción! ¡Soy tan feliz!" Pensó_

—No pensarás ir junto con él ¿O sí?

—¡Nakuru! —Resopló Tomoyo aliviada, todavía no quería que Eriol se enterara que ella también había sido invitada— ¿No está bien que lo acompañe?

—Mi consejo es que… le des la sorpresa… estuve escuchando lo que pasó por aquí —Un gesto infantil cruzó por su rostro— Por cierto, al final a mí nadie me invitó, es más que seguro que solo los invitaran a ustedes dos… quizás esa vengativa de Kaho está molesta conmigo después que la llamara para insultarla

—Debe ser por eso

—Pero descuida, si te digo que debe ser una sorpresa, es porque se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea…. ¿Recuerdas lo de las partituras que ahora posees? ¿Y sobre lo que te mencioné de venir a mi departamento? —La joven asintió sin entender a lo que se refería— Perfecto, entonces creo que llegó el momento de poner en práctica el plan de Nakuru

—¿Y eso implica…?

—Aprender a tocar _Étiole_ para la fiesta de Kaho. Ten por seguro que si haces eso en la fiesta del enemigo, te ganarás el respeto de los presentes y mucho más el de mi primo; además que destruirías por completo el autoestima inflado de mi querida ex amiga

—Esa canción tiene alguna relación con la madre de Eriol ¿verdad?

—Oh sí, mi fallecida tía Étoile, francesa de nacimiento, cuando Eriol era un niño, ella siempre solía llevarlo cerca al piano para que escuchara sus interpretaciones. Claro que esa sonata tiene otro nombre, pero él lo recuerda con el de su madre, pues era casi diaria esa rutina. Solo un prodigio podría hacer realizar una bella melodía como mi tía lo hacía. Mi versión es muy superflua, pero estoy segura que como tú eres una maravilla musical podrás darle tu propio sentido

—No sé si pueda lograrlo —Recordaba esa promesa que se había hecho tiempo atrás… esta era una ocasión importante, tal vez podría ameritar hacerlo. Si para él esa canción traía un preciado recuerdo, entonces estaba más que segura que debería de hacerlo, por una sola vez, quería hacer algo por él— Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo

—Claro que lo harás Tomoyo, estoy más que segura, hasta me atrevo a decir que podrás superar la dificultad del clímax de la melodía, uhm, Eriol nunca pudo lograrlo, si tan solo tú lo consiguieras, estoy convencida que serías un éxito rotundo

—Eso espero —Dijo suspirando. Observó fijamente los papeles que Nakuru llevaba en sus manos. Parecían cantidades de informes sin acabar. Por la manera en que ella los cargaba, parecían ser de suma prioridad— ¿Eso es algo relacionado con la empresa? —Inquirió señalando la pila de hojas

—Ah, sí, es un proyecto que estuve ejecutando sola, quería ver si podía consultárselo a Eriol, aunque creo que él llevará el suyo propio, aun así, este era un resguardo, solo que no consigo hacerlo consistente, siento que faltan más datos y posibles actividades

La amatista hojeó los folios lentamente, prestándole atención a cada palabra y presupuesto empleado

—Creo que esto va más por la parte estadística —Murmuró Tomoyo basándose en el recojo de información— Según me parece, algunos datos son poco fiables, debería de validarse, además a las propuestas que planteas, se le podrían agregar más tareas empleando menos recursos

—¿En serio? Juraba que estaban bien elaborados…

—Despreocúpate Nakuru, si tú me vas a ayudar con ese detalle de la interpretación musical, yo te ayudaré con el proyecto; quizás suene descabellado, pero elaboraré otro partiendo del tuyo. Tengo experiencia elaborando proyectos para la empresa de mi madre así que no creo que sea muy difícil ¿te parece?

—Como decirte que no, estaría encantada —La mujer de cabellos chocolates abrazó a su amiga con efusividad, pensando en lo positivo que podría resultar todo

—Entonces comenzaré desde ahora

El tiempo apremiaba, jugaban en contra de las horas, pues no faltaban más que escasos días para que se llevara a cabo la llamada fiesta de Kaho Mizuki. Sorpresas y más sorpresas… así era como se vislumbraba el destino para la joven Daidouji y la compañía Hiragizawa

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Gomen por la tardanza waaa las entrevistas de trabajo quitan tiempo, pero ya estoy en la recta final de uno, espero pasar a la lista de los empleados pronto wiiiii**_

_**Faltan como tres o cuatro capis para darle una merecida despedida a la historia u.u espero les haya gustado, les dejo con un videito que hice del fic cuando se me fue la internet un día de estos, de paso me avisan qué tal está? jaja:**_

youtu . be / qskx3b7UDzI

**_Le quitan los espacios y le aumentan el http, dos puntos y doble slash, si?_**

**_ y si no sale, lo chequean en mi perfil mejor xD_**

_**Saludos: DauwMalfoy, LokillaTernuritaa, Camila Cristal, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, MissLuminia, SyaoSaku88, Moilolita (bienvenida, me encanta tu nick, me recuerda a Alizeé), Yuridesa12, Midori Hanasaki (jaja bienvenida, conforme pasan los capis se entiende la reacción xD), tomoyohiragizawaa txe, Eimy**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto... ahora no sé si continuar con este capítulo o actualizar "El caballero y su princesa" jaja decisión dificil, ya veré wiiiii kisses, se los quiere muuchhhoooo a todos!**_


	18. Tiempo de encuentros

**Capítulo XVI: Tiempo de encuentros**

Se observó por décima vez a través del espejo compacto sin convencerse de su lo que veía en su reflejo. Quizás en otra ocasión no hubiese dudado tanto respecto a su apariencia, es más ni siquiera le daba importancia; pero en una oportunidad como esta, la situación era distinta. Al encontrarse en territorios enemigos, como la misma Nakuru lo llamaba; implicaba pulirse en todos los aspectos, pues estaba segura que la anfitriona se valdría de cualquier nimiedad para opacarla.

Ella iba preparada a esa fiesta

Nakuru por su parte, no dejaba de mirar inquisitivamente a su amiga en busca de algún atisbo de miedo, pues según le había confesado Tomoyo, ella odiaba ir a ese tipo de eventos sola.

—¿Estás preparada? —Preguntó la mujer a modo calmado

—Ah… sí. Es solo que no estaba muy convencida respecto a ir de esta manera —Respondió mostrando el vestido de largas capas y brillantes cuentas— Me siento como una de esas actrices norteamericanas de los ochentas ¿Tan necesario es que el vestido sea así de largo? Generalmente estoy acostumbrada a usar prendas más cómodas

—Oh Tomoyo, no seas quejosa. Esto está muy chic, personalmente lo amo y es que si no mal recuerdas; las cantantes de voz privilegiada utilizan esta clase de vestidos en sus eventos — Suspiró rodando los ojos en dirección a la amatista— Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo eres capaz de darte cuenta de eso? —Inquirió entre risas Tomoyo— Supongo que por algo eres mayor

—¡Ey! Si lo que intentas decirme es que soy vieja, entonces haré que regreses a Japón de una buena vez —Se hizo la ofendida, aunque el gesto divertido en su rostro no ayudaba en nada— Supongo que al ser esta una ocasión diferente a las anteriores, es normal que sientas temor; pero descuida Tomoyo, tengo la corazonada de que tu interpretación será fabulosa

La limosina se detuvo a unas cuadras de la mansión Mizuki.

El espeso ambiente de la noche estaba cargado de misterio y expectativas

Con paso seguro y decidido, Tomoyo cogió delicadamente un extremo del vestido azul marino para no ensuciarlo al bajar del vehículo. Hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida, Nakuru se incorporó presurosa y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, la abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole todas sus energías positivas

—No temas, todo saldrá bien. Por cierto, nunca terminaré de agradecerte por acabar el proyecto en tiempo récord, lo curioso es que te valiste de la parte Estadística de los datos de la empresa, hasta ahora se me hace difícil comprender como… la innombrable quería reprobarte en esa materia

—Ni que me lo recuerdes, el profesor Terada me salvó de una pérdida irreparable —Echó un último vistazo a su reloj plateado de muñeca— Será mejor que vaya, faltan unos minutos para que se cumpla la hora pactada en la invitación

—Has practicado bastante esa canción, incluso mi misma tía Étoile estaría orgullosa de que fueras tú quien reprodujera su canción ¡Suerte!

Nuevamente ese nombre…

Cuánto no hubiese dado ella por conocer a la madre de Eriol. Seguramente habría sido una persona hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pues para que sus familiares la recordaran con tanto aprecio, significaba que había dejado una marca perpetua en cada uno. Ella debió haber sido un genio musical… cuántas cualidades magníficas pudo haber aprendido de esa sublime mujer… esperaba que la interpretación se ajustara en algo al gusto refinado de los adeptos de Étoile Hiragizawa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó ligera por la ruta indicada hasta quedar entre frente al escenario casi imaginado. Los lamparines en la parte superior de las puertas, indicaban la presencia de la fiesta. A escasos metros de su posición podía observar como el lugar desbordaba en personas. Tal parecía que Mizuki se había esmerado en lograr la mayor acogida posible a ese evento, la llegada del Primer Ministro era lo que movía todos sus intereses. Inclusive, la seguridad de esa noche parecía exagerada, podía ver guardias vigilando cada milímetro del perímetro de la mansión.

Inhaló profundamente brindándose todo el valor posible para poner el primer pie dentro de ese lugar

—¡Pero si es la señora Hiragizawa! —Exclamó una mujer de mediana edad captando la atención de las presentes

—¿No crees que son muy jóvenes para haberse involucrado en algo así?

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza apenada por los comentarios

—Vamos mis estimadas, no sean tan crueles con sus comentarios —Expresó una menuda muchacha de piel canela y ojos borgoñas, envuelta en un vestido de raso que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas— La juventud es así y yo como muestra de eso, puedo dar confiabilidad de que es fácil dejarse seducir por los brazos de la pasión

—¡Oh Dios! Que barbaridades dice señorita Calypso —Musitó sonrojada una de las mujeres— Supongo que ese debe ser un pensamiento de mujeres modernas. Solo espero que cuando crezca, hagas todas las cosas bajo la _ley_

La amatista se quedó sorprendida frente la actitud de las personas frente a Calypso. Parecía como si ella fuese una figura importante o algo parecido para ese círculo social

_"¿Qué está sucediendo? Yo creía que ella era una empleada… pero hasta parece tener gran influencia en las personas. Definitivamente Calypso no es la persona quien yo pensaba que era ¿Es que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo?" Imaginó en su mente petrificada_

—¡Que divertido! Aunque obviamente también tengo mis dudas respecto a esa relación —La muchacha fulminó con la mirada a Tomoyo

—Ese es precisamente el punto

—¿Será verdaderamente posible? Ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos, que desfachatez

—Querida Tomoyo ¿No quieres alegar algo a tu favor? Mira que podemos dar nuestros comentarios, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos expliques con lujo de detalles, todo lo concerniente a tu matrimonio privado —La lengua viperina de Calypso encendía cada vez más las intrigas en las mujeres presentes

—¡Tomoyo! —Todos giraron atentos al recién llegado. Un hombre de complexión delgada, rasgos finamente marcados y cabellos platinados que brillaban destellando por las luces; hizo una breve reverencia frente a las inquietas damas— ¡Qué alegría verte! Tanto tiempo

—¡Yukito! —Exclamó la amatista aliviada

—No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —El joven Tsukishiro se dirigió hacia las señoras de alta sociedad. Ellas sonrieron tontamente ante la dulce expresión que les otorgaba el galante hombre— ¿Me permiten llevarme a mi amiga? Quisiera conversar con ella

El grupo de féminas asintió sin hacer ningún reclamo

—Parecías estar en problemas

—Llegaste como caído del cielo, no sabía qué responder; gracias por ayudarme —Suspiró sintiéndose liberada de un gran peso—¿Estás residiendo por aquí?

—Desde hace dos años para ser preciso. Dejé Japón para incursionar en el rubro de la música, este país me abrió las puertas para poder concretizar mis sueños. Me siento tan agradecido, de igual forma, lo de hoy también fue una oportunidad más

El joven de piel pálida sonrió tranquilamente sorprendiendo con sus palabras a Tomoyo

—Soy el pianista de esta velada. Tuve la suerte de haber sido contactado por conocidos de la familia Mizuki para interpretar un par de piezas musicales. Espero que las que escogí sean de su completo gusto —Señaló el enorme piano de lustrosa caoba negra en el segundo nivel de la mansión. El lugar estaba casi oculto a la mirada de los espectadores, solo si prestaban atención, podían fijarse en el pequeño ambiente— Entonces… es cierto lo de tu compromiso. Creo que lo más adecuado en esta situación, sería felicitarte

—Eso —El bochorno era más que evidente en su tez—Si estoy en este lugar, exponiéndome frente a la boca del lobo, es justamente por ese aspecto. Las locuras me llevan a más locuras

—¿Es verdad que lo quieres?

—Sí, más que eso, esta realidad me parece un verdadero sueño. Meses atrás, por una grandísima torpeza mía, dije algo que hizo cambiar la personalidad de Eriol, incluso me repelía y me trataba de una manera extraña; en cambio ahora, las cosas… siento que han mejorado, a pasos lentos tal vez, pero puedo verlo como logros que me emocionan enormemente

—Me alegra escuchar eso Tomoyo, veo que tienes sentimientos muy nobles por él; de la misma forma como Eriol los tiene contigo —La amatista se cubrió el rostro con sus manos escondiendo el sonrojo— En sí, ya lo había notado desde un comienzo y traté de hacerle ver eso a Touya… pero cuando tú misma elegiste ir a la conferencia de prensa; escogiste con quien ibas a quedarte. Ahora que cada uno ha tomado un camino diferente, también me siento feliz por él, está aprendiendo a querer a Akizuki

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabías tú todo eso? Aun cuando no estabas viviendo en Tomoeda

—El que estuviera viviendo en Londres, no implica que no tuviera contacto con mi mejor amigo

—¡Cierto! —Alegó divertida— ¿Te comento algo? La razón por la que vine a esta fiesta, es para darle una sorpresa a Eriol. Nakuru fue la de la idea y yo iba a ser quien lo ejecutara

—¿Qué plan divertido ha maquinó esa curiosa mujer? —Hizo un ademán con la mano, para que Tomoyo tomara asiento en el banquillo donde se sentaría el pianista— Seguramente fue algo muy singular conociéndola

—En cuanto a eso, me gustaría pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías dejarme interpretar una pieza en el piano?

Una melodía conocida para Yukito distrajo su atención. Retiró el móvil de su bolsillo, observó con una sonrisa en el rostro el número de contacto y agregó:

—Pues este es el momento preciso —Movió el celular a ambos lados— Debo atender una llamada, te dejo estos primeros minutos para que endulces con tus sonatas a los invitados

—No, pero… Yukito…

—Ya sabes, la música no debe detenerse por nada

El pianista bajó por las escaleras siendo cauteloso en no captar la atención de los invitados

Resignada ante su inminente retirada, recorrió con la vista el salón en busca de ese alguien a quien tanto esperaba. Sus orbes se cruzaban a cada momento con los de las damas inescrupulosas de instantes atrás, muy de vez en cuando con la de algún caballero que le regalaba un guiño coqueto; pero nada… nadie igual a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Observaba ilusionada a su alrededor esperándose encontrar con un par de zafiros brillantes o una piel marmolea casi semejante a la suya; pero resultaba inútil. No había rastro alguno de Eriol en esa fiesta

—Parece que aún no ha llegado. Seguramente no tardará mucho, no creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de conversar con el Primer Ministro

Uno, dos, tres… hasta llegar a las diez campanadas. El gran reloj ubicado en el centro del salón, marcaba las diez de la noche, la hora pactada para el inicio del evento. Las personas en medio de sus murmullos comentaban algo acerca de la impuntualidad de la anfitriona. Estaba claro que los ingleses tenían una cierta obsesión con el tema de tiempo

—Qué extraño, incluso el pianista debió comenzar a tocar las primeras sonatas —Ese comentario alertó a Tomoyo. Su amigo se estaba demorando mucho con la llamada, eso podría traerle serios problemas con la responsabilidad de su contrato.

Rozó con los dedos las teclas del piano intentando conectarse con su lado artístico. Tenía que ayudar a Yukito de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho, por lo menos hasta que regresara.

Estiró las manos hacía arriba destensando los músculos de sus manos para luego volverlos hacia el piano… primera canción de la noche,

Primavera de Vivaldi.

Quería guardar el tema de Étoile para la cuando Eriol estuviese presente. Interpretarla en su ausencia no tenía sentido, muy diferente a como Nakuru pensaba, el tocar esa melodía, no representaba ningún tipo de desquite contra Kaho o sus antipáticos invitados, sino lo veía como una manera efectiva de llegar al corazón de su _esposo_

Las personas parecían tener una buena aceptación de la interpretación de Tomoyo. Formaban parejas en torno a la pista de baile y empezaban a danzar de una manera sofisticada demostrando todo su talento. Verlas rebosando en alegría era un espectáculo hermoso.

Con el paso de los minutos, la amatista se animó a aventurarse con nuevas melodías que encantaron a los presentes. Los bailes, las reverencias y el estilo que impartían los ingleses, no tenía igual, todos parecían tan fascinados esa noche.

Sigilosa desvió la mirada para observar las coreografías improvisadas de los invitados. Reprimió un par de risitas en varias ocasiones. Al término de la tercera canción, decidió continuar con Canon de Pachelbel cuando su de pronto su vista se cruzó con lo que tanto había estado esperando, casi instantáneamente y dominada por una fuerza extraña, sus dedos adoptaron la posición inicial de la melodía que invadía su cabeza.

Las primeras notas dejaron a la multitud en seco. Todos se detuvieron a descubrir la identidad del pianista…

—Que nervios, todos me están mirando —Masculló Tomoyo centrándose en las teclas del piano. La petrificaba la idea de equivocarse en alguna nota mas aun cuando los invitados estaban más concentrados en ella que en su baile

Pronto a sus oídos llegaron las tan esperadas respuestas…

"Había escuchado algo sobre Daidouji, desde pequeña gustaba de la música" Mencionó una joven rubia a su pareja

"¡Simplemente divino!" Exclamó un hombre de rasgos finos

—Tienes un don privilegiado Tomoyo —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron por un instante, pero solo continuó con su interpretación. Levantó la cabeza con la finalidad de encontrarse con aquellos orbes que de seguro estarían derramando felicidad, mas no fue así, su mirada parecía envuelta en un manto frío y duro— Pero… tú no deberías de haber venido

Las palabras de Eriol fueron como un puñal directo su corazón

—Hola Daidouji, bonita interpretación —Entre el siseo de sus pronunciadas caderas caminó por su lado la anfitriona de la fiesta, Kaho Mizuki, casi alardeando el detalle de su vestido— Por cierto, una buena pianista nunca dejaría de tocar pase lo que pase ¿Verdad? Tómalo como una pequeña prueba, así serás alguien más profesional

Tenía tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar en ese momento, pero eso significaría también darle el gusto y la razón a esa mujer. Tensó los dedos casi cometiendo un error en la sonata.

—¿Bailamos? —Preguntó tomando de la mano al joven inglés

—No me apetece —Dijo desafiante con un gesto de molestia— Tomoyo… es peligro….

—Ven aquí —Casi a rastras Eriol avanzó a recibir a los invitados. Él estaba más que enfadado por toda esa treta que estaba haciendo la pelirroja— Te conviene que esté feliz —Musitó a regañadientes la anfitriona

Como una pareja experimentada en el rubro del baile. De esa manera relucieron Kaho y Eriol en medio de la sonata interpretada por la amatista.

_"¿Qué podía ser peor que tocar una canción para alguien? Sí, que ese alguien la terminase bailando con quien más despreciabas en este universo" Pensó_

No soportaba ni un segundo más de ese espectáculo. Sentía que por dentro su alma se resquebrajaba con cada nota tocada. Odiaba lo que sucedía. Eriol tenía tanta razón. Ella no debió de haber ido en ningún momento, se había convertido nuevamente en la tonta ilusa de siempre. Dándole más alce a fantasías inconclusas.

No quería verlos, hacerlo la torturaba más

Sus manos alcanzaron la última tecla de milagro. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo le exigió el escape… entre todas las miradas curiosas de las personas, ella corrió para refugiarse en el jardín. No quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera le importó cuando esas mujeres comenzaron a burlarse al momento de escapar.

Un fresco viento acarició su rostro con cuidado limpiando una a una sus lágrimas de decepción. Puso su fuerza en una de las columnas mientras esperaba que su cabeza se estabilizara y dejara de dar vueltas. La peor noche de su vida, nunca había estado tan cerca como en ese entonces

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, créeme que no me pondría a llorar

Volteó a observar al dueño de esa voz. No sabía si sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, le estaban haciendo una mala jugada, pero…. Ese joven de cabellos rubios platinados que se reflejaban con la luna, orbes celeste cielo tan profundos como lagunas…. Ya lo había visto en otra circunstancia nada favorable ¿Podría tratarse del mismo? Eso sería imposible, no podía irle peor ese día

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Exclamó retrocediendo un par de pasos espantada. En esta ocasión ella ya estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, no se dejaría engañar nuevamente

—No desea la señorita una "Reina de la Pasión" —Murmuró él burlándose

—Que poco tacto tienes para estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas. De no haber sido por… Eriol… ¡Te odio! Agradece que no he levantado ningún cargo en tu contra. Eso de estar dando drogas en las bebidas es un delito muy grave. Eres un desquiciado ¿De cuántas pobres mujeres no te habrás aprovechado?

El joven reprimió una risa burlona

—Considérate afortunada Tomoyo Daidouji. Eras la primera, aunque ni tanto como lo dices, solo iba a darte un susto. A pesar de que me habían dicho lo contrario, no pensaba hacerte nada. Tengo una posición social que cuidar como para estar metiéndome en medio de los escándalos

—¿Eh?

—Piénsalo de esta manera, tú formas parte de un juego, no eres más que una marioneta; yo también fui manipulado en su momento. Pero… ahora me rebelé y estoy en contra de todo. Eso no quiere decir que estoy a favor tuyo, aunque sí implica que te pueda advertir una cosa

—No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo y por qué debería de creerte a ti

—Obviamente, no soy la persona más fiable de este mundo, mas te conviene hacerme caso. Tal y como Hiragizawa te dijo hace unos instantes, tú no debiste de haber venido; esto no es más que una trampa, debes de huir ahora mismo

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

—A ti no, vigilaba los pasos de Kaho y pues… inesperadamente me topé con eso, así es como llegué hasta aquí. El punto es, que tienes que irte de una buena vez

—Sigo sin comprender el porqué

El joven se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino al interior de la mansión. Tomoyo movida por sus impulsos, se aventó a detenerlo

—Kaito ¿Verdad? —El rubio se cruzó de brazos escuchando atentamente a la muchacha— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Es solo que estoy cansado de que Kaho juegue con nosotros a su antojo —Suspiró cansado— ¿Quieres saber todo tras la telaraña de mentiras? Fue ella, quien me contactó para _"abusar"_ de ti en Hahajima, todo a cambio de un financiamiento económico. No solo eso, también usó a mi hermana menor, Calypso, para investigarte y de paso hacerte la vida imposible en tu nueva vida marital. Mi hermana se deja influenciar fácilmente por esa mujer, ella la ve como un tipo de ejemplo a seguir—Tomoyo no hilaba sus pensamientos. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos, mientras su presión sanguínea sufría un descenso atroz— Y ahora llegamos a este extremo… Siento de verdad lo que está sucediendo, el tema de su herencia la tiene enloquecida… casi ni contamos como sus familiares para ella

—¿Familiares? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz sintiendo debilitarse su cuerpo

—Exacto, soy uno de sus primos lejanos. Espero que esto te haya servido de algo. Ahora, debes de irte pronto — Kaito apresuró su paso para evitar ser interceptado nuevamente por la amatista, aunque esta ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Giró violentamente perdiéndose entre la vegetación del frondoso jardín

Tomoyo estaba tan confundida. Le resultaba difícil de entender como una persona podía hacerle tanto daño a otra, sin reparar en lo que estaba logrando. Efectivamente esa mujer estaba dejando vencerse por los abismos de la locura, la irracionalidad había logrado consumir por completo a Mizuki

Sacudió la cabeza recordando las palabras de Kaito… "Debes de irte"

De ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo, entonces Eriol estaba siendo de alguna manera manipulado por esa mujer. Ella tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Esto se ha salido de control, tengo que saber que está pasando

Ingresó nuevamente a la fiesta. Para su sorpresa, los invitados estaban formados en torno a un círculo, en el cual Kaho Mizuki y Eriol eran los que resaltaban al estar en medio. En cuanto entró al salón, los presentes la observaron con una expresión extraña, casi como escudriñándola. Era una sensación muy desagradable lo que le transmitía todo eso.

—Pero si es mi querida Tomoyo Daidouji, solo faltabas tú para completar el espectáculo mayor

Entre gráciles movimientos, Calypso se acercó a la amatista y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hasta el centro del círculo, ubicándola al lado de Kaho

—Bueno, si bien hay muchas especulaciones referentes a lo del Primer Ministro y su llegada a mi fiesta, lamento decirles que eso será imposible… El honorable señor me informó que se reunirá con la compañía Hiragizawa en privado el día de mañana —El murmullo se hizo evidente— Pero descuiden señores, que aun tengo un asunto importante que aclarar aquí también. Algo que quedó entre secretos… Ante todo me gustaría felicitar el matrimonio de esta feliz pareja que no tuvo el tino de invitarme siquiera…

—Kaho...

—¿Sucede algo querido Eriol? ¿Acaso quieres decir que el día que contrajiste nupcias con Daidouji, estabas tan cerca de hacerlo conmigo?

Esas palabras llenas de ponzoña aterraron a Tomoyo dejándola petrificada

Unos hombres agentes de seguridad los tomaron por sorpresa a ambos, capturándolos por los brazos

—Así es Daidouji, de no haber sido por tu intromisión, tú no estarías padeciendo todo lo que vienes afrontando hasta ahora. Te advertí desde un comienzo que no te metieras en mis asuntos, pero no me hiciste caso

—Es suficiente, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te permito que trates a Tomoyo de esa forma. Si tienes que arreglar algo, es conmigo, déjala ir —Espetó Eriol enfrentando a la pelirroja

—Ese es problema mío y es su culpa. Yo estaba tan cerca de tenerlo todo… iba a obtener la herencia de un tío rico a cambio de casarme con Eriol, está bien, no me importaba ese tema del matrimonio, ni nada de eso; solo quería su firma para recabar mis propiedades, pero tenías que meterte tú en medio. ¿No te das cuenta? Si es por ti que la corporación Hiragizawa se fuera a la quiebra

—Basta Kaho, ni se te ocurra…

—¿Acaso no quieres que le diga lo que pasó años atrás? —La mujer avanzó un par de pasos y se plantó frente a los jóvenes— Seis años atrás, Sonomi Daidouji quiso expandir sus compañías hasta llegar a Inglaterra, la mejor manera según uno de sus consejeros, era comprando bonos de otras empresas. Un tipo de inversión sin falla. Lástima que ella, nada juiciosa y precipitada, se fijó en las acciones de una industria que estaba pasando malos momentos y que pronto llegaría a la quiebra. ¿No es cierto, Eriol? ¿No es verdad que tú fuiste a advertirla, pero ella no te hizo caso por que eras muy joven?

El aludido esquivó su mirada haciendo caso omiso a su interrogatorio

—Él sabía lo que le podía pasar a tu compañía, es por eso que se arriesgó. Las salvó a ustedes y se condenó a sí mismo llevando a toda su nación al fracaso. Aprovechando que Clow le había dado luz verde a los movimientos de la empresa, el adquirió todos los bonos para que tu madre no los hiciera, fue una jugada millonaria que lo llevó hasta lo que es ahora —Retó a Tomoyo mirándola ferozmente— A que no sabías todo eso, mira que finalmente le debes muchas gracias a tu _esposo_, hacer tal sacrificio es tonto, pero allí lo tienes…

—¿Es cierto todo lo que dice… Eriol?

—No tenía más opciones y el tiempo jugaba en mi contra —Sonrió de manera sombría— Planeaba decírtelo en su momento, no esperaba que todo esto llegara a develarse así

—Ahora déjenme hablar —El bullicio de las personas era evidente. Ellos estaban verdaderamente consternados por lo que acababan de escuchar— Ahora, falta la cereza de este postre… Matrimonio, matrimonio, eso me hicieron creer; pero luego de haber estado investigando, me di con la sorpresa de… ¿Puedes decírmelo Calypso?

—Claro Kaho, pues señores, me infiltré como empleada y descubrí los papeles del matrimonio —Mostró a los invitados un fajo de documentos que cargaba en sus manos— Todo esto es falsificado, en ningún momento contrajeron un tipo de nupcias oficial, en este tiempo estuvieron engañándonos…

—¿Y saben lo que se les hace a los que infringen leyes?... Pues… la cárcel. Claro que haré una excepción contigo Eriol, por lo menos hasta el día de mañana que _tenemos_ la cita con el Primer Ministro. Pero en cuanto a Daidouji… tendré que deportarla a Japón para que la encierren en prisión por falsificación de documentos y engaño a las leyes extranjeras. Es una verdadera vergüenza que hayas mentido a todo el pueblo inglés

—¡Detente! Hice lo que me pediste, no puedes hacerle eso a Tomoyo

—No es cierto, hasta no tener mi herencia, no estaré tranquila. Ella tiene que ser deportada y enviada a la cárcel, se lo merece

Eriol entre hábiles movimientos se deshizo del agarre del sujeto que lo tenía acorralado. Con un par de certeros golpes dejó derribado a uno que se le estaba acercando. El captor de Tomoyo fue a atrapar al inglés al ver que sus compañeros no podían. En ese instante Tomoyo respiró aliviada al poder sentir sus brazos

—¡Tomoyo corre! —Gritó Eriol cuando un grupo de seguridad lo atrapaba en medio de los forcejeos. Uno de los más avezados logró derribarlo de un puñetazo en el rostro

Ver la desesperación de quien más amas, era un cruel martirio, no soportaba ser testigo de todo eso. Nunca pensó que en una sola noche podían descubrirse tantos secretos que la destrozaban…. Pero nada se comparaba a observarlo con impotencia sin poder hacer nada

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete!

Con las lágrimas acercándose a su rostro, empleó lo último que le quedaba de energías para correr como podía entre la multitud. Los caminos dentro de esa mansión parecían confundirla, eran como laberintos creados especialmente con ese objetivo. En cada cruce entre habitaciones, terminaba encontrándose con uno de esos fornidos hombres que querían apresarla. No sabía qué hacer… casi no tenía escapatoria

—¿Qué haré? —Se preguntó mientras escapaba de dos guardias que corrían tras ella. Atravesó uno de los pasillos a oscuras, sin darse cuenta su vestido se atoró con el taco de su zapato, haciéndola caerse contra el suelo.

Golpeó con violencia las mayólicas del suelo hasta hacerse sangrar la mano

—Maldición, fallé, fue en vano lo que hizo Eriol

Una presión en su mano la obligó a levantarse.

—Por fin te atrapé

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Listo! Acción a la vista y la autora está muriendo de sueño xD**_

_**Falta cada vez menos para el gran final, nyaa está más cerca**_

_**Saludos: DauwMalfoy, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Yuridesa12, Vainyl-chan (como te haces extrañar mujer! no importan los reviews, solo quería saber si estabas bien :D) Camila Cristal, Pyo (gracias, ya estamos casi terminando, me agrada que te guste el fic)**_

_**Cuídense mundo! Espero que les vaya muy bien, por cierto... esa imagen de mi portada, en sí era una de Eriol con Kaho, pero photoshop hizo que lo cambiara xD **_

_**Para los que siguen "El caballero y su princesa" Apenas termino este fic, continuo con lo otro, okas? jaja gracias por leerme, se los quiere mucho**_


	19. Sincronía

**Para evitar confusiones, he reeditado el Fanfic. Uní los dos primeros capítulos en uno, este es un capítulo nuevo**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Sincronía**

Le dolía toda su humanidad, incluso empezaba a identificar zonas que desconocía hasta ese momento. La arremetida contra el suelo no solo había dejado su mano herida, sino también sus rodillas y piernas, en las cuales se podían visualizar pronunciadas marcas violetas como anunciando el accidente a quien la viese. Vaya momento, cuando más deseaba hacer algo, siempre venía el bendito karma a arruinarlo todo. Te tomaba de improviso y hacía que te sintieras completamente tonta e inútil

Dejó escapar un quejido de molestia al inclinarse para apoyarse de la mano tendida. En medio de la oscuridad no podía reconocer el rostro de esa persona, pero por la textura y el grosor de su piel, claramente se trataba de un hombre. Sea quien sea quien fuese el captor, ya no había remedio, estaba perdida en ese instante. Era mejor acostumbrarme a ese mal sabor de boca, después de todo, las cosas no le estaban yendo para nada bien y otra vez salía a colación el tema del Karma

Con la desesperanza en evidencia, se levantó por la ayuda del hombre. Se entregaba claramente a las _manos de la justicia_ y al horrendo plan de Kaho

—Listo acabemos con esto antes de que me eche a llorar como una Magdalena —Exclamó molesta Tomoyo escuchando más cercanos los pasos de los otros hombres tras suyo

—Creo que para la próxima, cuidaré mis palabras y mis acciones para que no utilices ese tono conmigo —La mano de la amatista tembló en conjunto con todo su cuerpo— ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola en un momento así? Sería demasiado torpe si te abandonara en medio del peligro, mucho más ahora que he sido descubierto

Estuvo unos segundos sin poder inhalar, se había quedado completamente pasmada. Si seguía de esa forma, lo más seguro era de que su vida no terminaría cuando esos hombres que iban tras ella la atrapasen, sino cuando una asfixia a causa de la sorpresa la liquidara. Eriol al notar la proximidad de los miembros de seguridad, haló a Tomoyo haciendo que sus pies empezaran a dar marcha para el escape

Él deseaba fervorosamente poder cargar a la amatista entre sus brazos y poder llevarla más a prisa; pero en las condiciones en las que estaba, con los brazos lastimados mostrando largas marcas rojas, el torso adolorido a causa de los golpes de esos sujetos y con rastros de sangre que afortunadamente por la oscuridad Tomoyo no podía ver; no estaba en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Solo debía confiar en agilidad de su acompañante

—¿Estás herido? ¿Cómo lograste escapar? —Lanzó la chica cuando su lengua por fin se destrabó

—Quizás tenga algunos pequeños rasguños, pero no es nada de lo que uno pueda quejarse

"Mentira. Mientras corre puedo observar como trata de evitar los gestos de dolor" Pensó Tomoyo con tristeza

—Escapar quizás no fue tan fácil como lo esperaba, pero vale que lo haya logrado. Hay que apresurarnos, seguramente deben estar siguiendo un par de individuos más

—¿Los que te apresaron? —Eriol asintió mientras abría una puerta y la cerraba tras Tomoyo. Estaban dentro de una habitación pequeña, del tamaño de un almacén de servicios. El lugar era oscuro y silencioso, por lo menos podrían estar escondidos allí durante un rato— ¿Pero por qué has hecho todo este esfuerzo sobrehumano?

—Deberías de saberlo… Lo hice porque tú lo mereces. Entiendo si me odias por haberte hecho pasar el peor momento de tu vida esta noche, pero no era esa la intención. Estaba preocupado por ti, preocupado porque se diera esta situación y no pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Desde un comienzo, no quise involucrarte en esto, pues desde que conocí a esa mujer sabía que me traería problemas y por consiguiente, podrías ser tú una víctima más en su juego

—Admito que no fue una velada encantadora como lo había planeado —La amatista se encogió de hombros estremeciéndose al recordar el dolor que sintió al interpretar "Étoile" como pieza de baile para Eriol y Kaho— … solo eso, no lo fue

—Eres una excelente artista —El inglés sonrió de medio lado relajando los músculos— Siendo sincero, aun tengo la sensación dulce dentro del paladar. Has logrado interpretar una de las piezas musicales más complejas en el mundo musical con verdadera facilidad. Si mi madre te hubiese escuchado, ella habría sido la primera en levantar aplausos en tu nombre… de verdad te admiro

Los ojos de Eriol, aquellos zafiros de brillante resplandor traspasaron el corazón de la porcelánica mujer como una flecha. La tenue luz que alcanzaba el borde dela ventana, era suficiente para que pudiese notar la sinceridad dibujada en su rostro de marfil

—Gracias, me esmeré al hacerlo… solo esperaba que fuese de tu agrado

—Has hecho mucho más que eso. Me has devuelto la seguridad de lo que creía perdido. El que pusieras tu empeño en algo como esto, tiene un gran valor para mí. No soy de las personas a las que les remueves el sentimiento con objetos, para mí estos detalles son los que me remecen, especialmente si eres tú quien los hace

—Soy yo quien debería decir eso… ¿Cómo fue que hiciste semejante sacrificio? No tiene sentido

—No tiene que tenerlo mientras estés bien. Las cosas adquieren razón de ser mientras seas feliz.

—Pero… —Eriol acalló sus cuestiones colocando un dedo entre los labios de la amatista

—No quiero gastar el poco tiempo que quizás podamos estar juntos en algo que podrás saber más adelante. El tiempo se podrá encargar de resolver tus dudas, pero no de devolverme tu compañía

Tomoyo se tomó de la frente mientras ladeaba la cabeza a ambos lados agobiada. La conversación había tomado un vuelco a lo más profundo. En el lugar que menos imaginaba, en el momento que menos esperaba; podía sentir como sus palabras traspasaban las fronteras de su corazón. Era casi absurdo, pero ya no podía evitar el sonrojo, ni las extrañas sensaciones que invadían todo su cuerpo en ese momento. Mas a esas alturas, no le importaba en lo absoluto, se sentía plenamente complacida de que fuera él. No interesaba si la confundía, si la llenaba de esperanzas o le creaba ilusiones. Ese era su escenario, ese era su momento y lo viviría como si fuera lo último

—Nuevamente lo estás haciendo

Eriol pareció extrañarse

—Me siento ofuscada —Dijo Tomoyo a modo de respuesta— Después de todas las cosas que dices, de lo que me he enterado. Nunca he llegado a comprenderte en un cien por ciento, pero algo por dentro me sigue guiando hacia ti y no parezco rehuirle

—Lamento si por tanto tiempo te tuve de esa manera. Estar en el limbo, eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

—No me gusta el medio sin decidirte a lo frío o a lo caliente, la inseguridad me ha trastornado por mucho, pues me he amoldado a tus determinaciones

—Pero te has sabido acomodar de tal manera que en los momentos menos imaginados, tu nombre brotaba en mi mente —Tomoyo se sobresaltó ante la repuesta

—Lo sigues haciendo

—Con la plena intención del mundo… Esto es tan fuerte que he de admitir algo: Felicidades, quizás no contabas con la estrategia, pero sí con el recurso. Me has vencido Tomoyo, me has ganado en este juego

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Alguna vez pensaste poder manipular a una persona?

—Absolutamente no, sería incapaz de hacerlo

—Pues aunque no lo quieras aceptar, ya lo has hecho. Me tienes completamente entregado a tus pies. Cualquier cosa que hagas me tendrá al pendiente, eres la única persona capaz de poder manejar mis sentimientos y emociones a su antojo; te has vuelto una adicción irrevocable, mi más profundo pecado. Tanto tiempo escapando de este sino, pero supe desde el primer momento en que te declaraste, que iba a estar condenado. Esas solas palabras tuyas, lograron hacerme sucumbir ante lo inevitable

Claramente recordaba todo. Una película de su vida rememoraba en su mente; en ese día el que terminó hecha una muñeca de trapo resignada ante la respuesta de Eriol. No podía creer que fuese justamente ese, el inicio de toda esa gran travesía

—Me estás volviendo a engañar —Sujetó ambas manos a su cabeza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal por las emociones— No continúes si no quieres que me _pierda_ contigo

—Te lo dije, estamos perdidos —Ambos rieron suavemente mientras entrelazaban las manos en un gesto simbólico— No creí que fuera esta la manera en que todo se aclararía

—Entonces… el estar _perdido_ ¿es un tipo de declaración no formal?

—Es el tipo de declaración que involucra un último riesgo

—¿Cuál es ese riesgo?

—El que no te quiera dejar ir —Sentenció el inglés rozando sus dedos en el rostro de Tomoyo. La calidez que sus mágicas manos le trasmitían, nunca la cansarían, si bien no era la primera, tampoco esperaba que fuese la última. Quería vivir ese tipo de caricias una y otra vez para saber que eso no era un sueño más— Y que no te quiera volver a dejar escapar

Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino

La amatista bajó la mirada plantándola en el suelo. Estaba completamente vulnerable a todas sus palabras, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no dejaba de estremecerse con los roces, ni con las miradas. Fue entonces cuando una de las manos libres de Eriol levantó su barbilla enfocándola hacia sus orbes. Era un espectáculo lleno de dulzura y a la vez de otro sentimiento que le pareció difícil de reconocer. En un segundo tuvo su embriagador aliento recorriendo cada uno de sus sentidos, moderando sus movimientos de manera acompasada. Entreabriendo las fronteras de lo que siempre había estado sellado. Besaba sus labios con delicadeza temiendo hacer algo indebido, Mantuvo firme, en su misma posición la mano que inclinaba su rostro; mientras que con la otra aprisionaba su cintura. Ella se quedó estática al sentirlo tan dentro suyo. Su voluntad fue cediendo ante él. Acompañada de un grácil movimiento, Tomoyo alzó su mano hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus relucientes cabellos azulados, hasta lograr que sus dedos se hundieran en ellos en un intento de profundizar su hálito para preservarlo allí con sus suaves labios.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada, pero lo menos que deseaba la amatista era separarse de él, aunque dentro de sí sabía que de no hacerlo terminaría asfixiada por la temperatura creciente del momento y el éxtasis que producía sus besos. Percibió sus jadeos y con el mismo cuidado con el que se había acercado, Eriol fue apartándose sin dejar de lado el contacto visual y la posición de sus manos

—Yo… —Las ideas coherentes se habían escapado de su cabeza— Entonces…

—Quisiera estar tan solo unos segundos de la mano contigo

—Hablas como si fueras a irte…

A pesar de la penumbra, por el pequeño rayo de luz de la ventana, pudo notar la sonrisa sombría de Eriol

—Quizás estemos en este momento encerrados dentro de una burbuja —Musitó el inglés sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo contra su pecho— Pero eres consciente de lo que está sucediendo afuera. Cierra los ojos y escucha con atención

Sin dudarlo, la joven Daidouji cerró los párpados escuchando atentamente lo que Eriol intentaba hacerle notar. Leves golpes a través de los pasillos la alertaron, ante la proximidad de los murmullos, la muchacha se levantó de repente entendiendo lo que él le estaba intentando decir.

Pasaron unos segundos más ahogados en el silencio de la oscuridad. Tomoyo movía nerviosamente las manos escondiendo su rostro consternado. No podía seguir tranquila mientras el tiempo avanzaba, en sus oídos retumbaban los pasos de aquellos sujetos que intentaban capturarlos. Era una triste agonía estar a la espera de un fin seguro.

Ella abrazó sus rodillas hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio vacío confundida

—Tomoyo —Una sobrecogedora sensación alivió sus penas de manera momentánea. Eriol la sostuvo entre sus brazos tiernamente como si se tratase de una niña indefensa. _Su_ niña indefensa

La tristeza siempre había sido su más fiel compañía y parecía nunca querer abandonarla. Aquella calidez envolvente se disipó de repente asustándola. Ella giró de manera violenta para observar como Eriol mantenía su mano quieta en torno a la perilla de la puerta.

No quería comprender lo que estaba por suceder

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó consternada— Si haces ruido, se darán cuenta que estamos aquí

—Solo notarán que _yo_ estoy aquí

—No me digas… Eriol no puedes dejarme, no después de lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora que por fin entramos en sincronía… no es posible que vuelva a suceder

—Pero si no lo hago, será peor. Te atraparán a ti también y no estaría tranquilo si eso sucediese —Sus manos acariciaron el contorno de su rostro porcelánico limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente— No pasará nada, no tienes por qué temer

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de manera tan tranquila? ¿No te das cuenta de todo el peligro que acarrea? Esa mujer está verdaderamente enferma, no sé hasta qué extremo ha llegado a perder la cordura. La maldigo, la maldigo, mis veces la maldigo

Su voz era apenas audible, sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido con el desconsuelo

—No importa lo mal que haya obrado una persona, pero no la maldigas nunca porque luego esas palabras regresarán contra ti —Hábilmente, sus dedos delinearon sus mejillas recorriendo el camino de sus lágrimas— Ten por seguro que estas lágrimas serán bendecidas en su momento

—Después de todo lo que ha hecho, aun pareces poder perdonarla

—El don más grande del ser humano es la capacidad de perdonar. Además alrededor de tu vida, conocerás más gente que se verá cegada por la ambición. No justifico lo que Kaho Mizuki ha hecho; pero entiendo que la ambición que despertaba esa herencia de su tío, la convirtió en lo que es ahora

—¿Es cierto que esa tarde que vine a Inglaterra a firmar los documentos… tú y ella…?

—Sí Tomoyo, estuvimos por casarnos…. Cada uno con sus intereses de por medio, yo con la esperanza de recuperar el equilibrio en Inglaterra y ella con la desesperación de mi firma, tal como estipulaba el documento de la herencia. Toda su familia era amiga de la mía, era por eso que su tío se empecinó en crear un vínculo matrimonial entre ambos y qué mejor manera que chantajeando a su sobrina de ese modo

—Creo que toda su familia son iguales que ella

—Por eso dicen que la familia es la base de la sociedad; ahora puedes entender porqué todo a nuestro alrededor funciona de esta manera

—Hay… otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte

—Imagino lo que puede ser —Gesticuló con una sonrisa de resignación en los labios— ¿Sabes? Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, si tuviera que volver a poner a toda una nación por debajo de ti, lo volvería a hacer con tal de que fueras feliz… creo que es mejor que me haya sucedido esto a mí que a tu familia ¿no crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza

—No debiste hacerlo, nunca, esto no se trata de un simple juego de niños, estamos hablando de otras vidas de las que dependen de nosotros

—Es por eso que durante todo este tiempo he buscado miles de maneras de remediar este error… supongo que ahora entiendes muchas cosas

—¿Muchas cosas?

—Como diría mi padre: "la casualidad no existe, solo lo inevitable". Todavía quedan hilos dentro del _nosotros _que aún faltan desatar —Suspiró hondamente— Pero creo que todavía no es el momento, mucho menos el lugar

—¿Eh? No Eriol, yo quiero seguir escuchándote… quiero, quiero saber

Los labios tersos aunque fríos de Eriol, tocaron la frente de la joven amatista precediendo sus acciones. Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil comprendiendo el significado.

—Despedidas… es demasiado pronto para separarme de ti. Si te ibas a ir no debiste de crearme esta necesidad de tenerte a mi lado

—Es la misma necesidad que yo sentí desde que te conocí trece años atrás

Un leve rubor devolvió el color a los pálidos pómulos de la amatista

—No temas que no sucederá nada malo, además tenemos una conversación pendiente. Prometo completar esta charla cuando nos volvamos a ver

—¿Debo de fiarme de esa promesa aunque sepa que quizás…?

—Los ingleses tenemos la mala costumbre de hacer todo al pie de la letra. Así que antes de faltar a una promesa, mi conciencia haría que me flagelara —Expuso de manera divertida— Créeme por favor, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para remediar este embrollo

—Me sostendré solo por la promesa

—Esa será la prueba de que nos volveremos a ver, Tomoyo, pero si eso no es suficiente —En un parpadeo, Eriol se acercó a la amatista y con suavidad colocó entre su cuello una cadenita de plata con un crucifijo como dije— Vendré a reclamarlo en su momento, al igual que a ti

La amatista quiso responder, pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando lo vio abrir la puerta lentamente. Ese martirio incesante nunca terminaría

—Crearé una distracción, cuenta hasta diez y sal corriendo hacia al ala izquierda, allí está la puerta de escape. Pero por nada del mundo retrocedas, mucho menos mires atrás… sea lo que sea que escuches, no te detengas ¿Correcto?

Tomoyo apretó las manos contra su vestido obedeciendo las órdenes contra su voluntad

—La cuenta comienza desde ahora… uno…

Esa fue la última vez que escuchó la voz de Eriol dirigiéndose a ella. Sabía que ahora, todo lo que debía de hacer, era seguir con el plan

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Ocho

Nueve

… Diez

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Desde esa distancia pudo observar como un grupo de hombres seguían raudos, como fieras salvajes contra su presa, a Eriol, quien parecía evadir todos los obstáculos para evitar su captura. La amatista se hizo espacio de manera sigilosa y avanzó disimuladamente en el sentido opuesto. Haciendo caso a los mandatos del inglés, emprendió su rápido escape, pero un ruido en seco la hizo voltear con el corazón en la mano

Su cuerpo se congeló de repente, sus músculos perdieron la movilidad. La conexión con su cerebro se había perdido en ese momento.

El sonido de un disparo…

—¡ERIOL! —Gritó al borde de la desesperación. Eso no podía ser verdad, no podía, no podía

—¡Has lo que te dije! —La voz de él le devolvió la calma.

Cuando su conciencia regresó, pudo notar que solo se había tratado de un disparo al aire para atraer su atención. Al parecer, habían notado que Tomoyo intentaba fugarse y lo que buscaban era justamente lo que ella había hecho, perder preciosos minutos de escape

— ¡Apresúrate!

Tarde fue al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Esos hombres estaban a escasos centímetros de ella. Había fracasado nuevamente en su cometido, todo por no seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Eriol. A esas alturas ni siquiera podía ver la puerta de escape, estaba tan lejos de poder lograrlo

Se detuvo con las lágrimas inundando sus amatistas orbes. Hasta cuándo iba a seguir siendo la damisela en peligro, de la que siempre todos tendrían que compadecerse y sufrir por su causa. La llevaba al extremo del enojo y la rabia. Las personas desde su más tierna infancia siempre se habían aprovechado de su fragilidad y su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, nunca la tomaban en cuenta para verdaderos retos por miedo a que se hiciera daño. ¿Cuánto más ella daría cabida a ese trato tan diferenciado? ¿Cuánto más?

—¡No seré una niña desvalida nuevamente! —Exclamó parándose frente a sus nuevos captores quienes le duplicaban el tamaño y el peso

—¿No crees que es un poco difícil enfrentarlos tú sola? —Nuevamente, aunque no se lo había propuesto, _volvía_ a ser rescatada

—Yukito

—Creo que estás en problemas otra vez —La amatista frunció el ceño al sentirse incapaz— Pero no lo tomes a mal, para eso estamos tus amigos, para echarte una mano cuando lo necesites

—¿Amigos?

Volteó la cabeza vislumbrando como una figura masculina se asomaba con prisa por medio del pasillo. Sus cabellos de color chocolate, esa piel tostada semejante a la arena húmeda de las playas. Pudo imaginarse de todo, pero nunca creyó que podría estar frente a ella, no después del desplante que le había hecho

—Touya…

—No hay tiempo para deslumbramientos Tomoyo —Reprendió serio mientras la tomaba de la mano— Yuki, encárgate de esto

—Por supuesto que lo haré

—Pero…

—Que no hay tiempo para preguntas, ni respuestas, cuando salgamos podrás hacer todas las que quieras, pero mientras tanto, pon las fuerza de tu boca en tus pies y empieza a correr

—¡Hey! Me estás tratando como a Sakura —Reclamó cuando empezaba a alejarse del lugar. Habían avanzado un buen tramo hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión. Estaban muy cerca de la salida

—¿Esperabas un trato distinto? Eres solo mi amiga —Esas palabras por más duras que pudieras parecer para el resto, escondían tras sí un trasfondo distinto. Touya sonrió de manera burlesca tirando de la amatista cuando llegaron al exterior— Fue así como quedamos

—Lo entiendo perfectamente Touya —Dijo ella aliviada entendiendo cada una de sus expresiones. Seguía siendo tan transparente como siempre, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás, él estaba dispuesto a recobrar su amistad en buenos términos, sin presiones, sin compromisos, ni nada. Simplemente una pura amistad

Unos últimos pasos se escucharon tras ellos, para suerte, habían logrado escapar frente a todo pronóstico. Quizás era pronto para decir que se encontraban a salvo, pero por lo menos ya se encontraban fuera del _campo minado_. No había rastros de esos hombres en las afueras de la mansión Mizuki, se podía respirar la tranquilidad aparente

—Gracias por todo y lamento lo anterior

—Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, sé que no debí presionarte de manera egoísta. Recién ahora entiendo lo que debiste estar sintiendo por dentro, recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quieres a Hiragizawa

—Así es Touya y de verdad, agradezco todo lo que has hecho hoy

—Pues no soy al único a quien le debes las gracias

—¿Eh?

Touya guio a la muchacha hasta el cobijo de un frondoso árbol de flores de cerezo. Ella consumida por la curiosidad apresuró el paso para develar el misterio. Quedaron frente a un automóvil negro de largas proporciones que tenía las puertas traseras a medio abrir. Tomoyo se liberó del agarre del joven y avanzó hacía el lugar fijando su atención al interior de las ventanas polarizadas

—¡Tomo-chan!

—¡Sakura! —No podía contener la emoción al verla con los brazos abiertos. Nunca se imaginó que su mejor amiga podría estar en ese lugar… y más aún, ahora que lo pensaba, cómo habrían hecho los Kinomoto para llegar hasta Londres— ¡Qué alegría! No pensé que podrías estar aquí Saku, estoy tan feliz

—No estoy yo sola… Mira a tu alrededor

Syaoran

Nakuru

El Señor Clow

Su madre

Incluso hasta Spinel

Todos sus buenos amigos, aquellas personas irremplazables en su vida estaban frente a sí tendiéndoles la mano en el momento más terrible. Ella era una creyente religiosa y eso demostraba cada persona que marcaba en su vida, era un ángel enviado desde el Cielo. Estaba tan agradecida con los años por haberle permitido conocer a tan ejemplares seres. Una verdadera calidad de humanos… y animales

—Todos ustedes… muchas gracias —Se lanzó a los brazos de su madre en busca de conforte— Nunca podré pagarles por lo que han hecho por mí… soy la persona más afortunada de todas

—Siempre estaremos cuando más lo necesites, siempre. Cuando Clow nos alertó de lo que posiblemente podía pasar, no dudamos en venir a ayudarte. Si Nakuru no hubiera dicho que solo Eriol y tú había sido invitados, quizás la historia hubiera sido otra —Susurró su madre acariciando su cabeza— Entremos al auto, no es seguro que estemos mucho tiempo por aquí

—Pero… Eriol

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, a Kaho no le conviene hacerle nada —Dirigió su mirada hacia las ventanas de la mansión— Además yo mañana debo de ir a la entrevista con el Primer Ministro, al igual que él, debo estar presente como dueño de la Corporación...

—Señor Hiragizawa

—No temas querida, cuando estemos más estables, podremos ver la solución a este asunto. Por ahora es prudente que te escondamos, no queremos que te deporten a Japón. Tenemos que pensar muy bien en tu situación

—Espere… yo no quiero ser aquí la indefensa

—¿Eh, Tomoyo? —Nakuru se sorprendió por la determinación de su amiga

—Quiero decir que tengo una idea de cómo salir adelante frente a esta catástrofe —Desvió sus orbes hasta posicionarlos en la mujer de cabellos chocolates, Nakuru— Solo que necesitaré de la asesoría de sus dos mejores proyectistas, Señor Hiragizawa

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a presentar el proyecto… frente al Primer Ministro?

Las personas alrededor se extrañaron ante ese comentario. ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo se había vuelta tan determinada? No, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo había madurado tanto?

—Así es Nakuru

—No se diga más, pondré a tu disposición a mis dos piezas claves dentro de la empresa —Clow Hiragizawa retiró de su camisa un móvil de última generación y empezó a marcar los números

—¿Estás segura hija? Es peligroso

—Nunca he estado más segura madre —Respondió Tomoyo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el crucifijo de Eriol, el cual ahora sería su más grande amuleto

—Entonces, significa que no dormiremos esta noche

—Que oportuno eres Touya —Reclamó suave Nakuru

—Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance Tomo-chan, no dudes que pondremos todo nuestro empeño ¿Cierto Syaoran?

—Eres una buena amiga que nos ayudó bastante, es nuestra manera de devolver los favores

—Gracias

—Ahora Tomoyo, es hora de poner en práctica la inteligencia de Nakuru —Esa sonrisa ladina evidenciaba que las ideas estaban aflorando en su mente— Tengo tantas ideas para el _asalto del año, _será como revivir una película de acción y crimen. Solo déjenme a mí la parte del plan maestro, haré que mi querida amatista llegue a salvo hasta la oficina de la reunión

—¿Eh? No confío en ti niña, déjame que yo también me apunto con la parte del plan —Sonomi Daidouji solo buscaba hacer rabiar a la joven mujer

—Yo te ayudaré con lo del proyecto Tomo-chan

—De igual forma yo, querida Tomoyo —Los presentes subieron al auto mientras el Señor Clow daba las últimas indicaciones— Iremos a una casa de campo que tengo en las afueras de esta ciudad, dudo que nos ubiquen allí, por lo menos estaremos a salvo esta noche

—Entonces yo haré la vigilancia ¿Qué dices mocoso?

—Que no soy un mocoso

"Miau" Incluso Spinel quería ser considerado dentro del grupo

—Muchas gracias amigos, muchas gracias —En ese momento Tomoyo cerró los ojos y con el crucifijo en las manos empezó a dar alabanzas a Kamisama

Ella salvaría a Eriol… No importaba si eso la llevara a prisión. Debía dar la pelea antes de darse por vencida

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_N/A: _****_Penúltimo capítulo... aunque no contamos al epílogo, con eso faltarían 2 capis más waaa que emoción snif, snif se va mi primer fic en este site, soy feliz_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, lo aprecio bastante, me ha servido para seguir construyéndome, gracias n.n_**

**_Espero que la pasen muy bonito... uhm... no sé si sea prudente comentarlo, pero en conjunto con el Caballero y su princesa, tengo un nuevo proyecto... creo que aún no lo sacaré pues quiero tenerlo más avanzado, pero les prometo que será lindo o eso espero_**

**_Es hora de saludos wiiii:_**

**_Camila Cristal, SyaoSaku88, MayiLoza (Muchas gracias, saludos para ti también), Yuridesa12, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Undomiel, DauwMalfoy Pyo, MissLuminia, Eimy, Tomoyo Hiragizawaa txe (Gracias, me divierten tus comentarios)_**

**_Como iniciativa de Sakura Undomiel, pateemos todos a Kaho, hagamos fila india y comencemos jajaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias amigas, se las quiere, especialmente a Hime que siempre está apoyándome y siii amiia también te quiero :3_**


End file.
